Middle School Days
by Allenfairytail
Summary: Note: The ponies are human in this story. Join the gang as they attended middle school, meet new friends, go on misheveif adventures together and maybe, just maybe, find their love. Accepting OC'S!
1. Info

Greetings! Aloha! And Konichiwa Everyone! This will be my first My little pony: Friendship is magic fanfic so go easy on me. This fanfic will be a little different compared to the t.v. show. This story would taken place on earth. However, to balance thing out, the setting will be in a immense large valley so that there will be alot of forests, nature, animals and well, everything from the show. There will be a very large beach as well. Plus, in the setting that will be taking place will be mostly in school. There will be a large academy that the main leading characters will be going so this fanfic will be school based filled with drama, fights, competition, romance and comedy.

Lastly, the ponies are humans instead and there will be no magic unforcantnally. However, to make up for lack of magic uses in this fanfic, I'm accepting oc's from you (the reveiwers) to make this story interesting. If you want your oc to appear in this story, email me and leave the following info;

Name:

Age: (The main cast will be in middle school excepted Spike so the age gap would be Preschooler-8th grade age)

Appearance: (Includes eye color, hair color, etc.)

Personality:

Friends:

Rivals: (Like the rival between Applejack and Rainbow Dash)

Enimies:

Love Interest: (This would proved important later on the story)

Relatives:

History: (like how you oc's childhood was like, any sad past and truamas)

And lastly, a small and quick summary of your oc's discripsion and everything.

That's about it! I'll leave the deciding to you guys! I won't start the next chapter without a sufficent number of reviews and requests, so get to em! Also, my oc will be in it too! (It's not Chibisuke. It's a new oc. And I'm not telling. Yet)


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody. This will be the first chapter of Middle school days. This chapter will start off as an introduction to 2 of the main cast (Twilight and Spike) and my oc. Don't worry, you guys other oc's for those who have given and requested, would appeared in chapter 3. I just want the first two chapter to get to a proper start and i'll do my best to included every character from the show in this story. **_

_**Anyway, Enjoy this first chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own My little pony: Frienship is Magic t.v. show.**_

* * *

><p>In the warm and sunny weather in the state of California and in the city of Long Beach, the afternoon rush hour was on like a lunch hour. Inside a nearby moving train that was about to reach a train stop, there was a girl who looked to be around 12 years old. Her name is Twilight Sparkle. She have long hair that is dark blue, mixed with purple and pink and her eyes were violent. She is wearing a medium sized purple dress with purple sandles wearing a lavender colored coat over her outfit.<p>

Next, the person that's sitting next to Twilight, is her adopted younger brother named Spike. He has short spikey hair that is moderate sap green mixed and blended with light purple and his eyes are chartreuse green. He is wearing light chartreuse greenish gray jeans, a light purple t shirt and light lime colored shoes. Spike appears to be around 8 years old.

When the train finally stopped at the stop, Spike notified Twilight that it was time to get off. "Twilight, this is our stop."

"Huh? Oh! Okay. Thanks Spike." Twilight spoke as she put her newly brought book in the plastic bag, got up off her seat and got off the train with Spike. Twilight then heard her and Spike's stomach growling.

"Twilight... i'm hungery...let's stop somewhere and get something to eat..." Spike complained.

"I don't have any money on me... we'll have to wait until we get home..." Twilight replied.

"Awwwww..." Spike whinned, but decided to bear and supressed his hunger as they walked home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Meanwhile Elsewhere*<strong>_

"You got to be kidding me!" A male person shouted in disbelief as he could not believed what he was hearing.

"Yeah... Sorry there... we ran out of Ice cream like half hour ago..." A female clerk replied with a sad look on her face.

"Well, okay... thanks anyway..." The male person sighed as he walked towards the exit of Rite Aid. The boy name was Snowflake and he appears to be around 12 years old. Snowflake have long snow white colored hair and have light ocean blue eyes. He's wearing black jeans, blue t shirt and white tennis shoes.

_"Geez... no ice cream...sigh... guess i'm going to have to wait till i get home to cool myself down..." _Snowflake thought, as he was feeling a little sweaty and hot from the heat. As he was walking passed Osh, the hardware store, he then heard a voice calling to him.

"HEY! YOU WITH THE GHOST LOOKING HAIR! STOP!"

Snowflake stopped and saw a group of people coming towards him. Snowflake then amde a bizzare look on his face.

In front of the crowd, there is a girl with a flirtaous smile on her face. The girl name is Trixie. Trixie has long light grayish bluish cyan hair, blended with a light bluish cyanish gray color and her eyes are grayish magenta. Trixie is wearing medium sized light azure colored dress.

Trixie was the first one to speak. "Well, well, well, you look pretty handsome... do you want to be in my group?"

Snowflake is feeling a little confused. "Uh..."

But before Snowflake can say anything, he, Trixie and her group of friends heard a female voice. For some reason, Trixie had a annoying look an her face and turned around and saw Twilight and Spike.

Trixie reconized Twilight and Spike. "Hmph! What are you doing here, you bookworm..."

An anime angry mark sign appeared on Twilight's head from being called a book worm. But decided to calm down as she remembered that there is an innocent bystandard involved. "Ugh... you and your crowd of friends are up to the same tricks again... bully and teased people..."

Trixie baffled. "Bullying... no... i'm recruiting people who i see are cool and worthy of being my group... and i was asking this attractive boy to be in my good friend here until you butted in!"

"Please, your not going to be the boy's friend. Your gonna seduced him with your flirtatous looks and treat him like a servent." Twilight replied.

"ME? Trixie would never do that." Trixie smirked.

Twilight growled at Trixie's sarcasim. Trixie is considered the most popular girl in elementary school that her and Twilight used to go to until graduating 5th grade and Twilight found out that Trixie would be attendting the same middle that Twilight would attend to.

Before Twilight could fight back with her words instead of her fist (she's not really a fighter), Trixie spoke. "Anyway, let's get out of here guys. I can't of this little whench. But, before i go..." Trixie then turned around and face Snowflake, then giving him a piece of paper. "Here you go handsome... When you get the chance to... call me..." Trixie winked at Snowflake. "Okay you guys, let's go somewhere else and hang. See ya later bookworm and shrimp!"

Twilight and Spike's blood was boiling like two pimpels ready to burst and second. Snowflake, on the other hand, was feeling very confused by his "encounter" with Trixie. "Who's was that girl? I'm like totally lost rigth now..."

"That was Trixie. She's a popular showboating , exaggerating and over-the-top boasting girl who loves to pick on people." Twilight replied as she was starting to calm down and facing Snowflake. "Anyway, she didn't do anything to you right?"

Snowflake nodded. "No, other than she gave what it looks to be her phone number..."

Spike cooed at this. "Ohhhhhh... if i were you, i would keep her phone number and call Trixie. I think she likes you..."

Twilight scowled at Spike for even suggesting on what he said. "Spike... please don't be serious to even say suggessted that!"

Spike rubbed the back of his head from being yelled at. "Sorry."

Twilight then calmed down. "Please excused my younger brother Spike. He can be a little devious..."

Snowflake nodded his head. "Oh that alright..." Snowflake then heard Twilight and Skipe's stomach growled.

Twilight was her turn to complain of how she was hungry. "Great... now I'm hungry now... but i don't have any money..."

"Urghh... need food... now..." Spike moaned.

Snowflake then had an idea to help Twilight and Spike's hunger. "I have an idea to help you guys."

Twilight and Spike then both gave Snowflake a confused look that said's "Huh?"

* * *

><p>"Here you go kids. Enjoy your food."<p>

"Arigato (Thank you) Francine." Snowflake thanked the female waitress.

Francine smiled and bowed. Then the waitress left to help with the other customers. Spike then picked up his fork and knife and start eating his hot cakes that he ordered.

"MMMMM... sooooo gooood... pancakes are the best food out there..." Spike spoke as he munched on his pancakes.

"Wow... um... thank you for doing this... um... What's your name?" Twilight spoke as she was drinking her orange juice that she ordered.

"Snowflake. And your very welcome Twilight and Spike. Think of it as a _thank you_ gift for helping me back there." The three of them were at Ihop, eating the food that they ordered. Snowflake spoke as he begin drinking the water he ordered. "So, it looked like that you and Trixie know each other..."

Twilight then explained the "relationship" that she and Trixie have. "Yeah. We know each other very well. We used to attend to the same elementary school together until we graduated from the fifth grade a few months ago and I found out not to long ago that we would attendeding the same middle school when school starts next week. She tends to be the popular show-off type of person."

Snowflake acknowledge the info that Twilight explained and shook his head. "I see. Okay then, thanks for the info." Snowflake then got out the piece of paper out of his pocket. "I really don't need that girl's number due to being mean to you and your brother, but i can't because that would be rude of me and I'm not like those cold-blooded jerks like most boys are now in today's society. And immature too." Snowflake then started to feel angry and dark about the cruel way of the world is. "Treating girls like dirt, treating them like dogs on the streets...Arggghhhh! I cant stand it!" Snowflake then slammed his fist on the table. Then, Snowflake, realizing his bottled up emotions gotten the best of him, calmed down and relaxed. "Sorry... I can get a little emotional..." Snowflake then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Twilight looked at Snowflake with awe. She have never met a person with so much...well... compassion. Even thought that Twilight is only 12 years old, Twilight is smart enough to understand the concempt of the cruel world that they all live in. Boys tend to be immature and annoying. This is like one of the main reasons why Twilight haven't had any friends that are boys (besides Spike) and she doesn't seemed to mind it at all.

Twilight then snapped out of her "daydream" and begin to speak. "It's...okay... besides... It's nice to speak your mind instead of holding it in."

Snowflake smiled at Twilight's suggestion of speaking his mind. "Thanks Twilight..." Snowflake then got out the money for both the tip and the amount of the food that Snowflake ordered. "Well, here's the amount that the food should cost..." Snowflake then walked towards the exit. "Well... I guess I'll see you guys later then..."

Before Snowflake reached the exit, Twilight stopped him. "Wait!" Snowflake turned around and face Twilight. "Hmm? Is there something else you need?"

Twilight Sparkle shooked her head. "No, no... It's just...do you want to be friends? I mean, you treated us to lunch and I feel that...well...even though we just met...You seemed to be a very nice person."

Snowflake then made a small smile on his face. "Sure Twilight. And thank you for asking that question. To be honest, I wanted to asked you and Spike the same thing, but I was a stranger to you, as we just met. And I know the way of the world when meeting with strangers too as well. So, thanks you guys."

Twilight Sparkle smiled at this. Not only Snowfalke was nice, he was also smart. "You'll welcome Snowflake. Hey, do you live around here?"

Snowflake nodded. "Uh yeah. Why you want to know?"

"Cause... I was thinking that we can walk home together... since the both Spike and I were heading home." Twilight replied.

"Sure! We can walk together. Are you ready to go though?" Snowflake asked.

"NO! I'm still eating and you haven't touch your food Twilight..." Spike spoke as he was still eating his "brunch" away.

Twilight giggled as Spike was eating his food very quickly. Snowflake and Twilight went back to their table and resumed socializing with each other as they were eating the food that they ordered. Snowflake didn't ordered anything, besides water (Snowflake wasn't hungry). Twilight ordered three pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash brown and sashages. Spike ordered simular what Twilight ordered, but he have bacon instead of sashages.

After a while of eating, Twilight and Spike finished their food and Snowflake had enough water. Snowflake leaved a five dollar tip for their waiter, walked towards the front counter with the receit in hand, gave it to the casheir, payed the amount that the food cost, and left the resturant with Twilight and Spike following him.

"So...where do you live?" Twilight asked.

"I live on Elm ave."

"WHAT A CONWICIDENCE! WE LIVE ON THAT STREET TOO!" Spike said.

"What's your number?" Twilight asked.

"4011." Snowflake replied.

"Cool. You do live nearby us." Twilight spoke happily.

Snowflake nodded. The three of them walked towards their home street. After walking a few blocks, they reached Snowflake's house. Snowflake's house was nice and yellow, blended with white. His house has an large upstairs patio an d has a chimeny. All and all, Snowflake's house is huge.

"Well, this is my house." Snowflake spoke.

"Wow... your place is huge..." Twilight mumbled.

"Your... place is like our place... only except ours is light brown." Spike spoke.

Snowflake nodded. "Well, I'll see you guys later then. Nice meeting you both."

Twilight waved. "Yeah! Nice meeting you too."

Spike then spoke to Snowflake. "Yeah! We'll come by sometime!"

Snowflake nodded, waved at them as Twilight and Spike walked towards their house. Snowflake then opened the front door with his house keys and entered his house.

Snowflake sighed. "Home, sweet, home." Snowflake then walked towards his bedroom, which it was upstairs and upon walking in, he threw himself on his nice cozy bed.

_"*Sighs* Today has been a long day... Had to get groceries this morning and I had to do alot of errands all day... god... i'm exasuted... but... at least I met Twilight and Spike... they seemed to be nice people..."_ Snowflake thought as he was staring at the ceiling. After a few hours of resting, Snowflake got off his bed and decided to make dinner. He gotten out two hamburger patties and cheese to make cheeseburgers. He took out the frozen french fries and putted em in the oven. After an hour of cooking, Snowflake ate his dinner while watching tv in the living room. After eating, he putted the dishes up in the sink, turned off the t.v. in the living room, and headed back towards his room. Snowflake turned on ther t.v. in his room, changed into his pajama pants and hopped onto his bed. As he was relaxing, he got out his laptop to check his email. All the email he found in his inbox is email from a varaity of people and compaines that he does not know about. With bored and nothing on t.v., he decided to surf on the web on his laptop. Snowflake then checked on the clock. It is 8:00 at night. Snowflake decided to head on to bed. Snowflake closed his laptop, shut the lights off and head on to bed, with the t.v. is still on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Meanwhile at Twilight and Spike's house*<strong>_

Twilight and Spike is in the living room. Spike is watching cartoons, while Twilight is on the computer, talking to her friends online.

* * *

><p><em>*Note. These are the main cast usernames in a online chat room*<em>

_Magicgirl789 is Twilight_

_Jackcider89 is Applejack_

_Fashionchick23 is Rarity_

_Tomboyrainbow012 is Rainbow Dash_

_Timidanimegirl43 is Fluttershy_

_Bakerylaugh6791 is Pinkie Pie_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*In the chat room*<strong>_

_Magicgirl789 has entered the chatroom._

_Magicgirl789: Hello?_

_Bakerylaugh6791: HI TWILIGHT!_

_Timidanimegirl43: H...hey Twilight..._

_Magicgirl789: Hey Pinkie Pie. Hey Fluttershy._

_Bakerylaugh6791: I had a fun time today at the city pool!_

_Timidanimegirl43: Me too... We should do that agin sometime around this week..._

_Magicgirl789: Of course!_

_Tomboyrainbow012 has entered the chatroom_

_Fashionchick23 has entered the chatroom_

_Jackcider89 has entered the chatroom_

_Jackcider89: YEEHAW! HOWDY MY FRIENDS!_

_Fashionchick23: Applejack...must you always be loud?_

_Tomboyrainbow012: Applejack! The next time we go to the pool, I want a rematch!_

_Jackcider89: Hehe, you're on Rainbow Dash..._

_Magicgirl789: (sweatdropped) Anyway... how are you Rarity?_

_Fashionchick23: Sigh... I'm fine... Just streessed out from thinking which clothes to wear on the first day of middle school as six graders._

_Magicgirl789: Really? your still into that?_

_Fashionchick23: Yes! It's important to have the right clothes and beauty to respresent yourself in the world. In fact, in a few days I'm gonna go shopping at the Lakewood mall. You guys should come with me!_

_Bakerylaugh6791: (excited) OHH! I'll come with you Rarity!_

_Tomboyraindow012: Count me in. It's beats being in the house all day..._

_Jackcider89: I'm coming too! Besieds... I was looking for an excuse for not to go with my parents and little sister to the swap meet..._

_Fashionchick23: Twilight. Fluttershy. What about you two? Are you coming with us?_

_Timidanimegirl43: (shyly) Sure... I'll go with you guys..._

_Bakerylaugh6791: (happily) That's the spirit Fluttershy! It's time to get out of you shell sometime!_

_Jackcider89: (angrily) Pinkie Pie! That was uncalled for you to say that!_

_Timidanimegirl43: No...no Applejack... It's fine... it's time I should start to socializing a little bit..._

_Jackcider89: (concerned) Well...okay... Just take things nice and slow okay..._

_Timidanimegirl43: (nodded) Okay I will..._

_Tomboyrainbow012: Well, that's leave only you Twilight... Are you coming with us?_

_Magicgirl789: Huh? OH! Yeah... I'll go with you guys..._

_Timidanimegirl43: What's wrong Twilight? It's seems something is on your mind..._

_Bakerylaugh6791: Yeah... my telling us what's bothering you? I'm sure we can help! :D_

_Magicgirl789: Well... okay... while Spike and I were on out way home, we came across Trixie messing with a innocent person..._

_Bakerylaugh6791: Trixie? Wait... Isn't that one girl that very popular but yet is mean to you and always annoying? D:_

_Magicgirl789: (nodded) Yep... that's the one..._

_Tomboyrainbow012: (feeling annoyed) Gah... what's with that girl...? If you want Twilight, I could beat that girl senseless..._

_Magicgirl789: (sweatdropped) No...no... that won't be nessencery Rainbow Dash... Anyway, the person that Trixie was messing with, was a boy name Snowflake... he treated Spike and I brunch because we "saved" him from Trixie._

_Fashionchick23: (aknowledging the info) Really...? That was nice of Snowflake for him to do such a thing like that..._

_Jackcider89: (just gotten an idea) Say... how about you invite this Snowflake fella to go shopping with us._

_Magicgirl789: (face lit up in suprisment) Really? You want me to invite Snowflake? Even though that you find boys immature?_

_Bakerylaugh6791: Of course! If Snowflake was that nice enough to treat you and Spike lunch like that, he's qualified to be my friend in my book!_

_Tomboyrainbow012: (nodded) And I always wanted to have a friend who is a boy so that he can become my compeditor. If he's into anything sports that is..._

_Timidanimegirl43: (Shyly) I'm sure he is...(sigh) I hope Snowflake is into caring animals... like I am..._

_Jackcider89: (nodded confidently) I'm sure he love animals...you don't have to be shy around Snowflake..._

_Magicgirl789: He is... Snowflake seems and looks like a nice generous person..._

_Fashionchick23: Well, I'm gonna give Snowflake a clothes makeover. Cause he seemed a nice person already. _

_Jackcider89: (sweatdropped) Please don't do that Rarity..._

_Fashionchick23: (shocked) Why not?_

_Jackcider89: Cause you'll go OVERBOARD and that would freak Snowflake out! We're trying to make Snowflake comfortable, not to make him think that we're a bunch of...(tries to think of a word) uh...(gives up) dang... I couldn't think of the word that was about to say, but you know what i mean right guys...?_

_Tomboyrainbow012: (nodded) I do Applejack... Try not to freak Snowflake out okay Rarity..._

_Fashionchick23: (pouting) Fine...but i'm serious about gitting Snowflake new clothes though as appreciation for treating you and Spike like that._

_Magicgirl789: Then it's settled. I'll go by Snowflake's house and pick him up._

_Bakerylaugh6791: Hey, how about all of us pick him up? We'll go to your house and you'll lead to Snoeflake's house._

_Magicgirl789: Okay! Yeah! That'll work! Then it's settled! We're all going to Snowflake's house so you guys can meet him._

_Bakerylaugh6791: (cheered) YAY! :D_

_Jackcider89: (happily) Well YEEE-HAAAAWWWWW!_

_Tomboyrainbow012: All right!_

_Timidanimegirl43: (shyly) Yep...*Yawn* Anyway, It's getting late... I should head on to bed..._

_Fashionchick23: We all should..._

_Magicgirl789: Your right... Anyway good night everybody... Wait! What time you want to meet at my house?_

_Jackcider89: We'll call you!_

_Magicgirl789: Okay! I'll see you guys later then!_

_Jackcider89: Goodnight!_

_Bakerylaugh6791: Nighty night everyone!_

_Tomboyrainbow012: See you guys later!_

_Timidanimegirl43: Night everyone..._

_Fashionchick23: I bid you all good night my friends._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Online Chat Room Ended*<strong>_

Twilight yawned as she logged off of the computer and head towards her room. She then saw Spike sleeping on the couch. Twilight giggled at this and carried him to his room. Twilight reached Spike's room, covered him up in his bed, gave him a kiss on the forehead and head towards her room. Upon walking inside her room, she quickly undressed herself into her under clothes and putted on her favorite sparkling glittered nightdress, hopped on her bed, covered up in her warm blankets and went to bed.

Today has been crazy from Twilight and Spike. Aside from dealing with Trixie, she made a new friend today and now her friends wanted to meet her new friend given how she talk about Snowflake treated her and Spike brunch (despite they just met).

All and all, Twlight friends meeting Snowflake might turned out well and a lasting experience that'll affected their friendship bonds as a whole.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey ya'll! It's Allenfairytail! Sorry for not working on chapter 2 lately, had to work on school and "Happiness" (another story that's popular). Now that's out of the way, this chapter will be in 100% production!**_

_**I'm suprised from all the reviewers that you guys send me. Nevertheless, Thank you for all the reveiws. You can count on me of putting your oc's up in the next chapter! Just the hard is to figured out the love interest and who will be the right person to have the main cast's hearts (or have them as their girlfriend) but i'll figured it out...**_

_**Anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.**_

* * *

><p>"And this week's weather... its going to be rainning all this week and half of next week. So stay indoors people and for who have to leave, be careful out there!"<p>

Snowflake sighed as he listened to the news, and looked outside. It was rainning hard. So much for his plans of going outside. It's been a few days since he met Twilight and Spike. And besides relaxing on the couch, Snowflake was thinking about them and how they would doing.

Today, Snowflake wanted to go outside and get some fresh air and go to the store, but it's too cold and wet go anywhere. But he was beginning to running out of food and drinks. Snowflake decided to wait for another day to go to the store. With nothing else to do, Snowflake decided to head to the bathroom and take a shower to warm up, since it was starting to get cold in the living room.

30 minutes later he heard a knock on his door. Forchantnally, by the time Snowflake heard the door being knocked, he is already out of the shower, almost fully dressed and drying off his snow white hair that he shampooed and put olive oil and condisioner to strainghten his hair and look presentable. He walked towards the door with his black colored jeans, black colored t-shirt and black socks on. He opened and door and saw Twilight, Spike and alot of unfamiliar faces with them.

"Hello Snowflake." Twilight greeted with a smile.

"Hey Snowflake!" Spike happily spoke.

Before Snowflake could speak, people that was standing behind Twilight and Spike begin to speak.

"AHHH! HELLO THERE! YOU MUST BE SNOWFLAKE! NICE TO MEET YOU! A girl spoke in her hyperactive voice.

"Well, Howdy there partner!" A girl spoke in her happy country accent.

"*Sigh* Must you always say _partner_ when you meet someone instead of calling their acual name? Anyway, nice to meet you Snowflake." Another girl greet in her soft and well-mannered voice.

"It's an honor to meet you Snowflake, the person who treated Twilight and Spike." Another girl greeted in her formal and somewhat military attitude.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hello Snowflake...hope we can get along..." The last girl greeted in her quiet and shaky stuttered voice.

"Snowflake, these are my friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

Snowflake blinked as he was being introduced to 5 new people. He looked at each of them one by one.

First to begin is Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie is concidered the "out-going, energetic and jokster" in the group, which explains the loudness in her voice. Pinkie, as the name implies, have long dark pink hair with big curly loose hair. She have bluish cyan eyes and was wearing a pink coat, covering her pink t-shirt and was wearing blue colored pants.

Second, there is Applejack. Applejack is considered the "reliable, headstrong and hardworking countrybumkin" in the group, which explains Applejack's southern american accent and her "down-to-earth" additude. She have long light yellow/blonde hair in a shape of a long pony tail, and have moderate green eyes. Applejack was wearing light orange jacket and underneath her jacket that she wears a moderate comboy-like hat, an orange t-shirt and black jeans.

Next is Rarity. Rarity is considered the "most fashionable, love for beauty, love of the spotlight, mannerisms and the most generosity" in the group, which explains her "elegant rich" voice. She have long "shiny rich" Indigo Purple, mixed and blended with dark violet and have Azure eyes with light blue eyeliner. Rarity is wearing a light azure gray coat and despite being wet and raining, Rarity is wearing a white silk dress with brown leather boots.

Then there is Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is considered the "most tomboyish, competitiveness, athleticism, brashness and most mischievousness" in the group, which explains how Rainbow Dash greeted Snowflake in a loyal military like way. Rainbow dash have long six different colored stripes in her hair; brilliant red, brilliant orange, light yellow, moderate green,strong cyan and moderate violet. Her hair, as the name heavily implies, has an appearance of a rainbow. She also has strong rose eyes. Rainbow Dash is wearing a light blue jacket with a hoodie. And to contract her tomboyish nature and appearance, Rainbow Dash wears a black grayish t shirt, blue jeans and rainbow stripe colored scarf.

And last but not least, there's Fluttershy. Fluttershy is considered the "most gentle, graceful, sensitive, shyful and most soft" in the group, which explains her stuttering and quiet voice. She have long pink hair and strong cyan eyes. Fluttershy is wearing a bright yellow sweater coat and yellow mittens. Like Rairty, Fluttershy didn't wore jeans or any warm clothes, but she wore a long pink skirt with yellow stripes, a hot pink shirt underneath her sweater and black leather boots.

All and all, Twilight's friends seemed to be nice people.

"Hey there Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. What brings all of you guys hear?" Snowflake asked.

"Well...uh...we're..." Fluttershy begin to speak.

"We're going to the mall today." Applejack spoke.

"And we want you to come with us!" Pinkie Pie spoke.

"Given that Twilight told us about how you treated her and Spike." Rainbow Dash spoke with a smile on her face.

"Plus, since school starts next week, this would be our back-to-school shopping spree! New clothes, shoes and all the popular stuff too like purses and necklaces!" Rarity spoke as she was intruiqed upon thinking about it.

"So there you have it Snowflake." Spike said.

"So, you wanna come?" Twilight asked, hoping that Snowflake would say yes.

"Sure!" Snowflake replied without hesitation. "I'm about to get ready. You can come in if you want. It's beats better to stand out here in the rain and the cold wind."

"Yeah, that would be delightful." Rarity replied.

"Why thank you!" Applejack spoke.

"Twilight was right about you! You are nice!" Pinkie Pie spoke.

Everyone entered Snowflake's house. The girls (and Spike) were very astounished of Snoeflake's living room.

"Whoa... your place is huge!" Rainbow Dash said as she examined the living room and and the open kitchen.

"Thanks! Anyway, let me get my shoes and jacket on and I'll be ready." Snowflake said as he walked towards his room to get his equipment.

"Okay." Twilight said.

"Twilight... you never said that Snowflake would be that... that..." Rarity spoke.

"That what Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Attractive..." Rarity finished.

"WHAT?" Twilight and Spike shouted in suprised.

"I kinda agree with Rarity here... Ever since we met in elementary school, we haven't befriended any boys due to them being immature, mean and afraid of us girls because the whole _girls have cooties_ thing. And i never thought that our first _boy _friend would be that attractive gosh darn it..." Applejack added.

Fluttershy nodded upon Applejack's statment. "Yeah... I think that all of us can get along with Snowflake..."

Rainbow Dash agreed with Fluttershy's statment. "YEAH!"

"I already like Snowflake!" Pinkie Pie spoke as she was getting hyped up.

Then, the gang saw Snowflake ready to go with his black hard leather boots, black jacket and black umbrella.

"Alright I'm ready you guys." Snowflake smiled.

"Okay! Let's GO!" Pinkie Pie shouted as the gang get ready for the time of their lives.

* * *

><p>"Jeez... exacully how many clothes that Rarity is going to try AND buy? Why do girls take this long to try clothes?" Spike asked as he was being to be impatent from the girls taking their "sweet time".<p>

"Have little more patence Spike. Girls want to look presentable and good. And it's not girls. Us boys too. But we tend to be _laid-back_ and a little "careless" for what we choose to wear. Trust me, to become a gentleman or a nice person, patience is key Spike." Snowflake spoke as he was being cool as a cucumber and not seemily bothered.

"Wow Snowflake... you sure know your stuff about manners..." Twilight Sparkle spoke as she was astonished by Snowflake's words. "Anyway, yeah Spike. You should listen to Snowflake sometimes."

Spike groaned at this. "Why do you girls take you time looking for _sexy _panties and bra?"

Snowflake sweatdropped at this. For an eight year old to say (or knows) the word "panties and bra", he knew excualy where this conversation is going to go.

"Spike, did you watched any _unessencerly _t.v. programs or peeked into my undergarments in my room?" Twilight asked as she was getting suspious and at the same time, mad.

"Erm, no Twilight... whatever do you mean?" Spike was feeling nervous.

Twilight then putted her hands into Spikes's pockets.

"Hey what are you doing?" Spike asked as he was resisting from Twilight's grasp.

After a minute or so, Twilight pulled out a pair of purple panties which happened to be hers. Twilight was boiling red while Snowflake faceplam and nodded his head as he now knows how things is going to end between Twilight and Spike.

"Hehe..." Spike nervously laughed.

Twilight didn't say anything and quickly grabbed Spike by the arm.

"Can you excused us Snowflake?" Twlight asked.

"By all means, go ahead." Snowflake replied without hesitation.

Twilight smiled and exited the store, while forcively dragging Spike with her. Snowflake sighed at this. Snowflake very well knows why girls that have younger brothers are considered them "annoying". Aside from being loud and spilling secrets out, they also peeped into girls journals and peeped into their undergarments ans sometimes takes them. It's almost telling Snowflake that thank god he doesn't have a younger sibling to deal with.

Then, Snowflake's thoughts are suddenly interrupted from Rarity's voice. "Snowflake! Yoohoo!"

"Oh hey Rarity." Snowflake nodded.

"Snowflake, in your honest opinion, how does this outfit look on me?" Rarity asked.

Snoweflake took a good look at Rarity's outfit. Rarity is wearing a purple loose dress with black stripes on the bottom decorated with red roses and sharp green thorns. She also had a purple undershirt on.

Snowflake nodded on how the outfit suits her well. "That outfit really suits you well Rarity."

Rarity smiled by Snowflake's opinion. "Thanks Snowflake. With that being said, i'm going to buy this outfit!" Rarity then went back in the changing room.

Snowflake then heard Pinkie pie's voice. "! How do I look in this?"

Snowflake then turned around and saw Pinkie Pie in her under clothes (which considered a pair of bra and panties). Snowflake turned red and closed his eyes so he won't get scowled at. "Pinkie Pie! Put on some clothes!"

Pinkie Pie had a confused look on her face the way Snowflake was acting. "What's wrong Snowflake? Do I look good in these? Or i don't?"

"Sorry... can please asked someone else?" Snowflake asked, as he was really feeling very uncomfortable.

"Okay, now that I tried all these cool clothes we can finally...Pinkie Pie, why are you in your undergarments?" Rainbow Dash asked as she was getting angry.

"Because i'm asking Snowflake if i look good in these and Snowflake closed his eyes and acting rather strange." Pinkie Pie replied.

Rainbow Dash facepalm on what Pinkie pie said. "Of course he closed his eyes! People are gonna see this the wrong way! And get back inside the changing room! Your making a scene in those undergarments..." Rainbow Dash pointed to the few people who was staring at Pinkie pie and Snowflake.

"Awww...fine..." Pinkie Pie said as she walked back to the changing room with a dissapointing look on her face.

Rainbow Dash then spoke to Snowflake. "Snowflake, it's okay to opened your eyes. Pinkie Pie is gone..."

Snowflake opened his eyes. "Okay... *whew* Good..."

Rainbow Dash then continued to speak. "We're about almost done here."

Snowflake nodded. "Okay. But take your time okay. I'm not rushing you."

Rainbow Dash smiled a bit. "Thanks Snowflake. Your a very nice person and patient person. Not many people, and by people, i mean boys, have this kind of pateince."

Snowflake nodded and smiled a bit. "Well, now you know that I'm not unlike most boys are."

Rainbow Dash's smiled grew a bit wider. "Well anyway, thanks for being this patient. Well be done in 10 minutes."

Snowflake nodded some more. "Well take you time. I'll be out here."

Rainbow Dash nodded and walked back to the changing booths.

Snowflake then saw Applejack coming out in her new outfit, which consis of a long light orange skirt, red boots, light yellow shirt and orange jacket.

Applejack caught a glimpe's of Snowflake and decided to have a small chat with her new friend. "Howdy Snowflake!"

Snowflake nodded. "Hey Applejack! How are you?"

"Pretty good Snowflake. Thanks for asking!" Applejack replied. "Listen, so sorry about what Pinkie Pie try to do to ya a mintue ago... she can be... a little careless with her loud, hyperactive and out-going additude..."

Snowflake gulped at this. "Yeah... I would have figured as much..."

Applejack giggled at this. "Well, at least your having fun while we're out right?"

Snowflake nodded. "Oh yeah!"

Applejack sighed, as she was getting a little worn out. "Anyway, where's Twilight and Spike?"

Snowflake sweatdropped. He wasn't prepared for answered that and he WASN'T going to tell the truth out of respect and privacy of Twilight and Spike. "They went outside to have a _personal _conversation."

Applejack nodded. "Oh okay. Just wondering."

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash came out, along with Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy in their regular clothes and the clothes that the girls want to buy in their hands.

"Whew...okay, we about done here. Let's go to the register. Wait, where's Twilight and Spike?" Rarity asked.

"Their outside." Both Applejack and Snowflake replied in unsion.

Everyone sweatdropped at them saying the answer at the same time while Pinkie Pie bursted out laughing. The gang went up to the casheir, Rarity got her money and payed for her, Rainbow Dash and Fltturshy's clothes.

Snowflake was spectikal. "Are you sure you'll be able to pay _**ALL OF THAT?**_"

Rarity smiled confidently. "Yes! Money is not an issue for me you see."

Snowflake nodded. "Oh Okay."

After the gang payed for their clothes, they exited TJ MAX, where they found Twlighit and Spike sitting at a nearby table.

"Hey Twilight and Spike!" Pinkie Pie called out to them.

"Hey you guys! I see you guys got what you want from TX MAX huh?" Twilight asked.

Everyone nodded until Rarity begin to speak. "Except you, Spike and our new friend Snowflake here." Rarity gave Snowflake a pat on the back.

Snowflake akewardly rubbed the back of his head. "Well... to be honest, I don't have anything in mind on buying except something to eat. Cause I'm getting a little parched now." Snowflake then felt his stomach was growling a little.

"Yeah, I'm starving right now! Let's say we go to the food court to get something to eat." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"I agree with Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy shyly spoke.

The rest of the gang agreed and decided to get something to eat at the food court. They took the elevator up to the second floor, where the food court is located. When they got there, Rainbow Dash begin to speak on where they would like to go. "Okay! Where would you guys like to eat?"

Snowflake thought for a second. "OHH! How about...no... you guys wouldn't be full off of that..."

Fluttershy was curious on what Snowflake was suggesting. "Hmm? What was it that you were suggesting?"

"Well... I was suggesting Cinnabon... but I bet some of you guys don't want anything sweet..." Snowflake replied.

"Hmmmm... that sounds delicious! Say _**I**_ if you want Cinnabon!" Pinkie Pie spoke.

Suprisenly, everyone agreed with Snowflake's idea of going to Cinnabon. It turns out that the gang's taste buds was telling them that they want something sweet. It also stated that the none of the gang never tried Cinnabon (let alone to even heard of it), much to the shock of Snowflake.

"Wait... so _**NONE **_of you guys have _**EVER **_tried Cinnabon before?" Snowflake asked.

The gang shook their head, with it was a "no" expresstion.

"Holy Crap! Your missing out! Their Cinnabon tatse _sooooooo gooooooood._" Snowflake moaned as he was getting in line for Cinnabon. The gang followed Snowflake to the line and talked for a bit until they reached to the counter. Each of the gang ordered a regular cinnamon roll. After the gang recived their cinnamon roll after 20 minutes of waiting, they decided to sat at a table that was nearby to them.

The gang opened the containers and saw a big cinnimon roll that was nice and hot and let out a steam of sweet arouma.

"Mmmmm..." Rarity moaned in delight.

"Whoa! This smells good!" Pinkie Pie spoke.

"I'll Say!" Spike agreed.

"Well, dig in!" Snowflake spoke as he grabbed his plastic fork, broke a piece off of his cinnamon roll and ate in delight. "MMMMMM... This always hits the spot..." Snowflake lets out a huge smile.

The gang tried their cinnamon roll and as soon as they tasted it, they were blown away by the sweetness, fluffness (or softness) and chewiness of the cinniamon roll. Snowflake smiled at this. "So I see that you guys liked the Cinnamon Roll?"

The gang nodded their heads with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, this cinnamon roll is so delighted!" Rarity replied.

"MAN! THIS. IS. SO. GGGGOOOOOODDDDDDDD!" Pinkie Pie replied (more like shouted) from being somewhat overwelmed from the sweetness.

"Wow! This is so delicious! This was a AWESOME IDEA! Thanks Snowflake!" Rainbow Dash spoke as she was thanking in between bites as she was eating fast.

"Y...Yeah... this was a good Snowflake. Thank you..." Fluttershy timidly replied while giving Snowflake a smile.

"Yeah _partner!_ Thanks a bunch!" Applejack thanked Snowflake.

Spike didn't reply to Snowflake as he was to busy eating his cinnamon roll till there's nothing left.

"Spike! Don't try to eat _too_ fast." Twilight Sparkle scowled at her brother.

Snowflake giggled at his friends enjoying their huge cinnamon rolls. After like 45 minutes of eating (and talking), they finished their cinnamon rolls. As the gang toss their trash away, Sonwflake then begin to speak. "So, now that we ate, what do you want to do now guys?"

"Hmmm... let's see..." Rainbow Dash thought.

"I know! Let's go and stay at Snowflake's house!" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"But you guys just met me! Besides, I don't think that your parents wouldn't like that..." Snowflake replied.

"Snowflake's right Pinkie Pie... we shouldn't..." Fluttershy said.

"Awwww... how about we all head to my house then!" Pinkie Pie suggested.

Snowflake facepalm at Pinkie Pie's second suggestion. "*Sigh* I can't go to your house because your parents would freak if you brought a person you just met... and I don't want to get into that situation where you would get in trouble..."

"Well, I don't want you to be left out because your a nice and fun person to be with!" Pinkie Pie spoke.

"Hey, let's go to my place. My parents are away and won't be back in 2-4 days." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Really...? I don't know..." Snowflake was still feeling a little unsure.

"Don't tell me your parents forbid you to go anybody house..." Rainbow Dash spoke.

Snowflake looked down upon mentioning his parents. "No... it's not that it... it's just..."

Rainbow Dash gave Snowflake a confused look. "Just what...?"

Then Fluttershy noticed Snowflake's sad expression and decided to speak up for him. "Um... Rainbow Dash... your making Snowflake sad... maybe something has happen to his parents... like mine parents..."

Rainbow Dash looked and noticed that Fluttershy is right. Rainbow Dash then stopped and apologized to Snowflake. "Urm... sorry Snowflake... didn't mean to be nosey..."

Snowflake lifted his face up and smiled. "It's okay... you didn't know..."

Rainbow Dash sighed in relief. "Whew okay."

Snowflake then contined the converation with Rainbow Dash. "Anyway, I have to run errands later today, so are you guys ready to go? Or do you want to hang out here a little longer?"

The gang thought about it for a minute. To be honest, the girls have gotten enough stuff that they wanted and they were feeling tired after all the shopping that they have done. But the gang also wanted to hangout with Snowflake a little while longer.

After much thought, they decided that it was time to go home.

"Let's go home you guys... besides it's already getting late anyway..." Twilight said.

Everyone nodded and left for the bus stop. They waited for like a half hour for the bus to arrive and when the bus arrived, they payed the bus fare and sated on the benches. As Snowflake was watching through the window, where it was still raining outside, the girls (excluding Twilight)begin to talk about the clothes that they bought, leaving Twilight and Spike to socialized with Snowflake.

Twilight was the first one to speak. "So, did you have fun today?"

Snowflake smiled. "Yeah. I had fun with you guys. Your friends seemed nice."

"Yeah they are nice. I have a feeling that your would get along with them." Twilight said as she smiled.

Spike was his turn to speak. "So Snowflake, which girl do you like?"

Snowflake was confused. "Huh?"

"Spike! Don't asked him that!" Twilight scowled at him.

"What? I was being curious." Spike said.

Snowflake then begin to get what Spike was asking him. "Wait... do mean that your asking on which girl that I might have a crush on you mean?"

Spike shook his head. "Yes! That was exaculy what I mean!"

"Then no. I only like them in a friendly way." Snowflake replied.

"Besides they just met him and vice-versa! Also, they're not the type of people who get in heels upon meeting someone." Twilight added.

Spike was getting annoyed. "OKAY! OKAY! I get it..."

Twilight sighed. "Please excused me for my brother..."

Snowflake smiled. "No it's okay."

Twilight smiled as how Snowflake doesn't get angry or annoyed by Spike's antics. After riding the bus for 45 minutes, they arrived at their destinated bus stop and got off. The gang walked towards Snowflake's house to dropped him off. When they arrived at Snowflake's house, the girls (and Spike) said their goodbyes and headed towards Twilight's house, as they wanted to spend the night over there, in which Twilight agreed. After a while of walking and being drenched in the rain, they finally reached to Twilight's house. As most days were, Twilight's parents weren't there and the house was empty.

"Whew...FINALLY! Home at last!" Twilight said as she was putting up her coat.

"Say...where is Enferno and Meadow?" Spike asked.

"Enferno called and say that they're with my parents at the valley, where they are staying at Hampton Motel." Twilight replied.

The gang tooked off their jackets and boots and relaxed in Twilight's room, where everyone was having nice and relaxing time talking about the clothes that thety bought and how they thought about meeting Snowflake (except for Spike, as he went to bed, since he was tired).

Twilight begin to speak. "So, what do you thought about Snowflake?"

Pinkie Pie smiled. "Snowflake's awesome!"

Applejack nodded. "He's a fine fellow to be with."

Rarity smiled. "And he's very patient too! Not most boys have that kind of patience. He's seems to be a very nice gentleman."

Rainbow Dash was relaxing as she thought about Snowflake. "Also, Snowflake is not a pervert like most boys tend to be."

"Why you say that?" Twilight asked.

"Cause while you and Spike were absent, Pinkie Pie was trying on a new pair of under clothes, walked out the changing booth and asked and showed Snowflake how did she looked in them. Snowflake closed his eyes and refused to reply. Most boys would suffered nose bleeds and act like anime fanboys." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Really?" Twilight was suprised at this.

"Yes sir! Snowflake is a good honest person." Rainbow Dash added.

Then Twilight frowned after little thought. "Your making it sound like that you and Pinkie Pie planned that so you can tested him."

Rainbow Dash then frowned at this and realized that Twilight was right and felt a little bad. "Sorry... but we didn't "planned" that part."

Twilight smiled. "Oh okay then." Twilight turn and face Fluttershy. "What about you Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Yeah... Snowflake seems a gentle person..."

Twilight sighed in relief. "Oh good... cause I have a feeling that were going to get along with him."

The gang nodded as they were going to valued their friendship with Snowflake alot. The girls enjoyed themselves as they socialized and watched t.v. When it got around 10:00, the girls decided to head onto bed to and to "practice" on going to bed early, so they won't get sleepy when they attend school next week. They changed into their pj's (for the girls that bought some new pair pj's of course) got into bed (due to Twilight's couch being a folded in layout bed), say each other good night and went to sleep.

Next week, the girls will be attending middle school as 6th graders. However, unknown to them, that Snowflake would be attending the same middle school together. This would be the one of the most unforgetable life journeys that would test their friendships and many more challenges that awaits for the gang ahead. 


	4. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour! This is Allenfairytail. I've been busy with finals last week but now that out of the way, I can finally start on my stories.**_

_**Now lets get down to business. Due to the OVERWELMING oc's request (which i was very shocked and specticle even now) I'm gonna have to do some "changes". Usually most (if not all) stories have oc's would have a "cut-off point" and won't accept any oc's after the said amount i can have, i'm NOT going to do the cut-off point rule, but i'm going to have to cut down the introductions of your requested oc in one chapter due to being so many requests. **_

_**Okay, the first few people who reviewed when I announces this story, their oc's would appear and interacted with the main cast first and so on (please bear with me with this, so i can move with the story nice and slowly and there's so much that I could do. So if your oc DON'T appear in this chapter, please don't get angry and be reasonable and understandable.), but don't worry! All you guys's oc chracters WILL APPEAR! Just give me some time to adjust everything okay?**_

_**Anyway, that's about It! Enjoy Chapter 3!**_

_**Disclamor: I do not own My little Pony; Friendship is magic.**_

* * *

><p>*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*<p>

Fluttershy slowly woke up from her bed from the noise of her alarm clock.

Fluttershy yawned from her nice and peaceful slumber. "*Yawn* _Okay, time to get up."_ Fluttershy got out of her bed and went to the bath room. She took off her nightdress and under clothes and got in the tub. She pulled the shower cover, turned on the water and begin showering. She shampooed her light pink hair and let the water hit her body as she relaxed in the tub. As she was letting her body to rejuvenate, Fluttershy begin to think about today.

_"Today is the first day of school... I hope that my friends and Snowflake will be in the same class together."_

Fluttershy bathed off, rinsed her pink hair and got out of the shower. She blow-dryed her wet hair, combed her hair, brushed her teeth and washed her face and got dressed in the uniform that the school required to wear: it's consist a pleated plaid blue and black spagetti striped jumper (a sleeveless dress), black leather Mary Jane shoes and a sweater. Fluttershy grabbed her backpack, exited the house, locked the door and head towards the bus stop where her friends and Snowflake would hopefully be at.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Meanwhile Elsewhere*<strong>_

_"Ugh..._ Why do we have to always wear uniforms? I _**HATE**_ wearing a skirt or dress! Or ANY thing that's _**GIRLY! **_And these shoes... ARRRGGGGHHHHH!"

"Rainbow Dash, please stop complaining... It's the school rules _and _it's school policy to wear these."

"Rarity is right Rainbow Dash. The conservative clothing is also said to reduce distractions and help with student identification, ensuring that a stranger will stand out among the uniformed students. In other words, they can find any people that may seemed stranged or weird to them or that may want to cause trouble."

"Wow... even though I myself don't like to wear girly clothes but, my partner here, Snowflake, has a point."

"Applejack is right. Snowflake, your so wise, like our friend Twilight Sparkle."

Snowflake rubbed the back of his head, flattered. "Thanks..."

"_*SIGH*_ Fine... I'll bear it... but only because what by smart buddy Snowflake said."

Snowflake, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack are currently walking to the bus stop, where the others would be at. Rarity was wearing a pleaded plaid jumper and Mary Jane shoes. Applejack and Rainbow Dash wore pleaded and plaid skirt, saddled shoes, a blouse and a jacket. For Snowflake, he wore a button-down shirt, a necktie and dark pants.

After a while of walking, Snowflake saw Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie and 2 unfamiliar faces.

"Hey you guys!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"HEEEEEYYYY!" Pinkie Pie called back.

"Hey Snowflake! I like you meet my cousins, Enferno Blaze and Meadow Breez." Twilight greeted to Snowflake.

Snowflake nodded as he he took a good look at Enferno and Meadow.

Enferno had crimson red hair with black and orange mixed in, a little messy in some places, but in others straight. He also has a scarlett red scarf that he wheres around his neck all the time, and silver circle shaped gogles that he wears on his head, and he 5'7", and has slightly tand skin. He also lookes to appear around the girls (and Snowflake's) age. Enferno was wearing the same outfit that Snowflake (and Spike) was wearing.

Meadow has long blue hair with white zig-zaging streaks through it, her eye color is sapphire blue, and she has very white skin with a tinge of tan to it. She is the same age as Spike, but looked to be aound a couple of months younger, and is a couple of inches shorter than him. Meadow is wearing a jumper and Mary Jane shoes, the same outfit that Rarity and Twilight wore.

Snowflake was the first one to greet. "Hello Enferno and Meadow. Nice to meet you both."

Enferno smiled and spoke softly. "So your the person that Twilight and Spike was mentioning about. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah! Nice to meet you Snowflake!" Meadow greeted in a happy tone.

Snowflake smiled at Meadow. Snowflake and the gang then heard a voice from afar.

"GUYS!"

Snowflake and the gang turned around and saw Fluttershy running towards them. As she ran, she accidently tripped and fell flat on her face. Snowflake and the ganga ran up to her to see if she's okay.

"Fluttershy! Are you okay?" Rarity asked, sounding worried.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yeah..." Fluttershy replied as she got up and still shaken from the fall.

"Here, let me help you up..." Snowflake reached his hand out to Fluttershy, which Fluttershy did grabbed and Snowflake pulled her up on her feet.

"T-t-t-thanks Snowflake..." Fluttershy shyly smiled.

After Fluttershy got up and was okay, they went back to the bus stop, where the bus arrived 5 minutes later. The gang payed the bus fare and tooked their seats. Luckily, they were the first people on the bus, so they have the bus all to themselves. For the whole bus ride, the gang socialized with each other and was excited for the first day of school. After a while, the bus arrived in the front of the school. They got off the bus and as sthey walked towards the main hall, the gang saw a very good glimpse of the school. It was a very large school that covered an estimate of between 15,000-30,000 ft. of acres. There were a primary area (where grades K-5th) that the kindergarden and elementary school kids goes for classes. On the far left is the middle area (where grades 6th-8th) that the middle school kids would go to. On the far right is the high area (where grades 9th-12th) that the high school kids would go to. The school had a food court, park, indoor and outdoor pool, gym, three libraries, one for the kids, tweens and teens, auditorium, a volleyball court, a basketball court, a football field, a track and field and heck! There was a dormintry where the students can stay and live on campus. Also, the school was near (if not next) to the beach.

"Whoa... this is the school will be going to...?" Twilight asked.

"Looks like it..." Snowflake replied.

Spike and Meadow parted ways from the gang and headed towards the elementary school area. Snowflake sees a map of the whole area. Snowflake quickly found the map at the center of the school. Snowflake found the location of the middle school area.

"Hey Snowflake, what's your schedule like?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Let's see... 1st period I have PE." Snowflake replied.

"Sweet! We're in the same class together!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"So do I!" Applejack spoke.

"Cool! 2nd period I have home economics." Snowflake added.

"YAY! I HAVE YOU AS MY CLASSMATE!" Pinkie Pie shouted in happiness.

"3rd period I have English."

Twilight smiled. "You have me in English."

"4th period I have Pre-Algebra."

"*Sigh* Thank god you'll be in math fourth period. You have me in there." Rarity spoke.

"5th period is lunch. 6th period I have Science class." Snowflake continued.

"AWESOME!" ALL OF US IS GOING TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS TOGETHER!" Pinkie Pie shouted again in happiness.

Enferno smiled at Pinkie Pie. He'll be in the same class with everybody in 6th period.

"And finally, 7th period I have Animal Care class." Snowflake concluded.

"Wait... you like Animals partner?" Applejack asked.

"YEP! I may don't look like it, but I like animals..." Snowflake replied.

Fluttershy could felt a warming and happy feeling inside. "That's means, I have you as a classmate..."

Snowflake nodded. "Looks like it!"

Just then, the bell rang.

"Well, time for first period." said Snowflake.

Snowflake bid his friends and told them that they'll see each other at lunch. Snowflake then walked towards the track and field area, where the gym class would be at, with Applejack and Rainbow Dash accomponied him.

"*Sigh*" Snowflake looked down sadly.

"What's wrong partner?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing... Just thinking about something..." Snowflake replied.

"You sure it isn't nothing serious?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Snowflake nodded. "Yeah, just reflecting back when I was 5 years old."

"Well, okay. If there anything you need, tell us okay." Applejack spoke.

Snowflake nodded and smiled. They finally arrived at the track and field area, where there was a number of people hanging out and socializing. Rainbow Dash, Snowflake and Applejack sat on a bench that happened to be nearby. As they sat on the nech together, Rainbow Dash spoke to Snowflake.

"Hey Snowflake." Rainbow Dash spoke.

Snowflake turned around and made eye contact. "Yes Rainbow Dash?"

"Do you want to come my house sometime?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Um... sure... but, won't your parents would freak out that you bought a boy home?" Snowflake asked in concerned and worriness that Rainbow Dash's family are the "over-protective controlling" type of family.

"Parents? HA! Don't be absurbed... I don't have any parents..." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Rainbow Dash does have parents! She was separated from them at a young age..." Applejack corrected.

"APPLEJACK!" Rainbow Dash scowled at her friend and rival.

"What? It's ture!" Applejack defended.

Rainbow Dash sighed and looked at Snowflake. He had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry that happened to you Rainbow Dash... I really am... you've must be lonely alot huh..."

Rainbow Dash nodded and sighed again. "Living by myself have it's benifits; that I'll be able to independent and free to be myself, but I'll admit that it gets lonely after a while..."

"Sorry..." Snowflake added.

Rainbow Dash smiled. "It's okay...you didn't know..."

After a while of talking, the PE teacher appeared. It was a female, with gold-yellow eyes and black raven hair. She had on black jeans shorts, white t-shirt and a small blue jacket.

"OKAY EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! MY NAME IS MS. ROCKENBELL! EITHER CALLED ME THAT OR SERGENT ROCKENBELL YOU MAGGETS!"

_"Maggets...?"_ Both Snowflake and Applejack thought, while both feeling somewhat offended and insulted.

"SINCE IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, WE'RE NOT GOING TO RUN LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL, BUT WE ARE GOING TO PLAY SOME DODGE BALL! SINCE YOU GUYS BROUGHT YOUR GYM CLOTHES, I'LL ESCORT YOU GUYS TO YOUR GUYS TO THE LOCKERROOMS." The Gym teacher continued.

And with that, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Snowflake and the rest of the class followed Rockenbell. Rockenbell first escorted the girls to the girls locker room and then escorted the boys to the boys locker room. With Rockenbell leaving the boys locker room, the boys started to changed into their p.e. clothes. After like 5 mintues of changing, Snowflake exited the locker room in his p.e. clothes, which consisted of black shorts and a gray shirt. Soon, more kids came out in their p.e clothes and pretty soon, he saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack, ready to go for today's activity.

"WHOOOOOO! I'm ready to owned these people out here!" Rainbow Dash shouted in enthusiatum.

Snowflake raised his eyebrow. "Wow... your sure full of energy.."

Then, Rockenbell appeared in front of the kids. She ordered one of the kids to volenteered to be team captain, which Rainbow Dash and Applejack volenteered. After a while of picking people, the kids were set on the court. Snowflake is on Applejack's team.

"Your ready for this, _partner_?" Applejack asked Snowflake as she winked at him.

Snowflake nodded. "You bet I am!"

And with the whistle blown from Rockenbell, the game begin. Snowflake was keeping his distance from the others (with the exception of Applejack) and dodged the balls matrix style, parcore style and athletic. Whenever Snowflake gets a dodgeball, he strikes his opponets with deadly force and percessive accuracy. To put it simply, Snowflake was owning Rainbow Dash's team and the way Snowflake "fights", or plays in competistion is like _"being like a feather that can slice through the wind"._

Applejack, Rainbow Dash and the kids looked at Snowflake in shock and awe from Snowflake's hidden athletic abilities. Even Rockenbell was take-a-back from Snowflake's skills.

After a while of playing (and a few rounds and games), AppleJack's team emerges victories, much to Rainbow Dash dismay.

"**WHOOOHOOO! NICE GOING THERE PARTNER!"** Applejack cheered as she was happy that her team won against Rainbow Dash's team, thanks to Snowflake's efforts.

"Arrrggghhhh! I didn't think you would be the athletic type! Like me! You don't have...well... the _athletic looks_." Rainbow Dash complained.

"HEY!" Applejack shouted, thinking what Rainbow's comment of how Snowflake's appearance, was offensive.

"Applejack, don't get mad... Rainbow Dash didn't mean any disrespect... anyway, we should head to the locker room and changed into our uniforms." Snowflake spoke.

The girls nodded and walked towards the girls locker room, while Snowflake went to the boys locker room. Snowflake quickly got dressed and grabbed his stuff and walked towards out the locker room. As he sat down and waited for Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Snowflake yawned and could felt his body tired and ache. Then, Snowflake saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash in their uniforms.

Snowflake, Applejack and Rainbow Dash talked fro a bit until the bell rang for second period.

"Well you two, I'll see you at lunch time." Snowflake spoke.

"I'll see you later partner!" Applejack replied.

"See you later dude!" Rainbow Dash spoke.

Snowflake, Applejack and Rainbow Dash parted ways with each other and headed towads second peroid class. Snowflake followed the directions on the map with his school binder. After a short while, he found the home economics class.

Upon arriving, Snowflake suddenly got tackled from someone and caused him fall flat on the ground, along with the person who tackled him. That "someone" was Pinky Pie.

Pinkie Pie was laughing her socks off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY THERE SNOWFLAKE!"

Snowflake didn't respond as two things were happening to him; 1 he was suffocating from Pinkie Pie's weight and 2, the way and the position that Pinkie Pie tackled Snowflake and fell, has caused Snowflake unable to see his friend face, as Snowflake saw nothing but black. After a while struggling, Snowflake finally managed to get some air and breathe. Snowflake tried to move upwards off of Pinkie Pie, but the weight was overwelming, so Snowflake is pinned down. On his neck, Snoeflake saw what appears to be a pair of pink panties. Snowflake then saw a pink colored bra. Snowflake then realized that he is under Pinkie Pie's dress. With this knowledge in mind, he hastily jumped and threw Pinkie Pie off of him.

Despite being thrown, Pinkie Pie giggled. "Hehehehe! Glad to see me?"

Snowflake was blushing like a red cherry. "_**NEVER. EVER. TACKLED. ME. AGAIN. I **__**LITERALLY**__** SAW YOUR **__**PANTIES**__** AND **__**BRA**__**.**_"

Pinkie Pie smiled. "You want to see them again?" Pinkie Pie began to lift her dress a little.

Snowflake shook his head. "_**ABSOLUTILY NOT!**_ Look, let's head inside class okay."

Pinkie Pie laughed. "Okie dokie Mr. Grumpy!"

An anime angry mark appeared on the back of Snowflake's head. _"Mr. Grumpy? GRRRRR... I'll show you MR. Grumpy...! Wait... wait... calm down and just don't think about..."_ Snowflake entered the home ec. class with Pinkie Pie following him. When he entered inside, the room was empty still. Nevertheless, Sonwflake and Pinkie Pie head their way towards the desk. Snowflake decided to sit in the back, while Pinkie Pie followed and did the same. As they waited for more people to come, something was lurking in the classroom.

Then, whatever lurking in the classroom, suddenly popped in front of Snowflake and Pinkie Pie. It was a boy. "BOOOO!"

Snowflake and Pinkie Pie yelped. "AHHHHH!" Snowflake then swiftly punched the lurker in the face, knocking the boy invader out.

Snowflake gasped. "Oh no... Are you okay?"

The knocked out boy swiftly opened his eyes and smiled. "PERFECT! NEVER BEEN BETTER!"

Both Snowflake and Pinkie Pie sweatdropped at the boy's sudden random outburst. "Is he okay...?"

Pinkie Pie nodded her head. "Maybe he's random, hyper and funny... like me!"

Snowflake thought disturbily. "_Great...just what we need...__**ANOTHER **__nutter butter! ARRGHHH! Can this day get __**ANY WORSE?**__"_

Pinkie Pie looked at Snowflake. "Um, Snowflake? Are you okay?"

Snowflake then shifted out of his thoughts. "Yeah! I'm okay..."

Pinkie Pie smiled. "Okay!" Then, she turned her attention to the boy. As the two "hyper random buddies" talked, Pinkie Pie and Snowflake found out that the boy's name is Mike Neil Steiner. Mike had Bluish Cyan eyes, 5,9 ft tall. 160 pounds, Scruffy Blonde hair, White teeth, wearing the same uniform outfit that Snowflake is wearing and white tennis shoes. Like Snowflake and Pinkie Pie, Mike is 12 years old.

After a while of talking to Mike, more kids came inside the classroom. Pretty soon, the teacher came and entered the classroom. It was a male teacher. He had short but curly black hair with black eyes. He is wear black kakies pants and well suit like fancy shirt and fancy black shoes.

The male teacher bowed. "Hello and Konichiwa students. My name is Hiroshima Hancock. But you can called me Mr. Hiroshima or Mr. Hancock."

The kids responed as calling the teacher Mr. Hancock. Class started off with the rules and expectation for to pass his class. They went over the rules and showed the materials that were in the classroom like the sewing machine, the oven, sink, washer machine, dryer and finally, the stove. After a while going through everything for the home ec. class, the bell rang. Mr. Hancock dismissed the students and Snowflake, Pinkie Pie and Mike left the classroom.

"I'm heading towards my 3rd period class. I'll see you at lunch time Pinkie Pie. Nice to meet you Mike." said Snowflake.

"I like turtles!" Mike randomly shouted.

"HAAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA!" Pinkie Pie laughted furiously and loudly.

Snowflake sweatdropped. _"Wow... those two are __**REALLY**__ getting along pretty well... maybe __**TOO**__ well..."_ Snowflake then parted from the two crazy birds.

"Snowflake! If you ever want to see my underwear and bra, you just say the word and I'll show it to you again! HEHEHEEHEHE!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

Snowflake then got the image of Pinkie Pie's panites and bra that he _unitencially _saw. Snowflake's face turned red in embarressment. Snowflake then shooked his head continously to get rid of the blush and the image in his head. "_**LIKE HELL I WOULD ASKED THAT!**_" Snowflake then stomped his way towards his English class, where Twilight Sparkle would be at. Snowflake looked at the map and found the build where the English class would be at.

When he got to his destinated classroom, no one was there, the door was locked and there no note anywhere. With that in mind, Snowflake got out his reading book and sat down on a nearby bench. After like 3 minutes of reading, Snowflake then heard someone's voice calling to him.

"SNOWFLAKE!"

Snowflake lifted his head and saw Twilight coming towards him.

"Hey Twilight. Where is everybody?"

"Beats me..."

Snowflake and Twilight waited for the teacher and the rest of the students to show up. But for some reason, they didn't came. Snowflake and Twilight started to get worried. Just they were about to leave and head for the main office, the teacher showed up, huffing heavily. It was a female with a ginger-like appearacne; with wild curly red hair, many freakles on her cheeks, ember eyes and she is wearing black colored glasses.

The ginger teacher begin to speak. "Hello you two... you must one of my students..."

Snowflake nodded. "Yes, My name is Snowflake."

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle."

The teacher smiled a little. "Nice to meet you both. My name is Tifa Heart, but call me or . Most are the students got sick and couldn't make it to class today. And because of that, I was going to cancel class today, but since you two are here, we can go over the rules and such. All and all, it's not much to do other than that. Follow me you two."

Snowflake and Twilight nodded and followed Ms. Tifa inside the classroom. Ms. Tifa gave Twilight and Snowflake a syllabus packet and went over the rules like the materials, grade scale and so on. After like 35 minutes, the bell suddenly rang. Snowflake and Twilight say'd goodbye to their teacher and left the classroom.

"Okay... well I guess I'll see you at lunch time Twilight." Snowflake sighed as he was getting a little exausted from first period.

"Okay! See you!" Twilight ran towards her 4th period class, while Snowflake did the same. Again, he looked at the map on the back of his school binder and locate the building where his math class would be. When he entered the building, he saw his friend, Rarity coming out of the girl's bathroom, straighting her dark violent hair.

Snowflake smiled upon seeing her. "Rarity! Hey there!"

Rarity smiled brightly as she saw her friend. "Snowflake! Darling!" Rarity ran gave Snowflake a quick hug.

Snwoflake felt flattered and startled a bit, upon Rarity wraping her arms around him, but returned the hug nevertheless.

"Finally someone that's not a lunatic or a pervert..." Rarity sighed, feeling a little stressed out.

Snowflake acknowledged Rarity's words and feelings as they head towards their math class. "For once, I agree with you..."

Rarity got suprised on what Snowflake said. "Really? What happened to you?"

Snowflake sighed. "I _**REALLY DON'T WANT**_ to talk about it, but my gut is telling me that I should because Pinkie Pie is involved."

"OH NO, YOU _NEED _TO TELL ME! Seeing how Pinkie Pie act." Rarity spoke loudly, as anything involving with Pinkie Pie things usually (if not _ALWAYS_) end with bad consequences.

Snowflake sighed as he begin to explain what happened between Pinkie and Snowflake. For all this time that he explained, Snowflake's face turned pink and was very close of turning red as a cherry. When Snowflake finished explaining, Rarity suprisenly didn't scowled at Snowflake for looking under Pinkie Pie's dress, as it was unintentional.

"So... your not really mad at me?" Snowflake asked.

"I'm sure Snowflake. But I'm going to have a little _discussion_ with Pinkie Pie later when I get the chance though." Rarity replied.

"Okay." Snowflake sighed in relief as he didn't get scowled at and decided not to speak of it again, in which Rarity firmly agree. Snowflake and Rarity then arrived to their math class and when they entered inside the class, the classroom was close to comletely full. Snowflake and Rarity spotted 6 emtpy seats in the middle row and sat next to each other. Then, the math teacher appeared from the back of the classroom. The teacher is a female with very light blonde hair and brown eyes. The teacher is wearing a white blouse and a grey skirt.

The teacher gave the students a serious firm look. "Good Morning students. Call me . Now, today were going to be dicussing the syllabus that I would be passing out and if we have any time left, you can use that as free time and do whatever, as long it's not anything that would cause too much noise."

The class went over the syllabus as told so. When they got done covering last bit of the syllabus, they had around 10 minutes left. The students use those ten minutes to talk and socializing, while the teacher sat in the back, listening to her ipod touch.

Snowflake and Rarity were enjoying their conversation. As the two were talking away, a student walked up to them.

"Um...hi... Can I sit with you guys...?"

Snowflake and Rarity smiled. "Sure!"

"Th-thanks..." The student sat down near Rarity. The student is a male with Dark blonde hair, though some parts of his head are shaved. His eyes are a dull green and is wearing his uniform.

"My name is Jacob Leo..." The student spoke nervously.

"Well, nice to meet you Jacob, darling, my name is Rarity and this is Snowflake." Rarity greeted.

Snowflake smiled. "Nice to meet you Leo. Hope we can get along."

Jacob Leo smiled a little. Jacob also begin to turn pink by the way Rarity called him darling. He, Rarity and Snowflake talked for a bit until the bell rang for lunch. The students hastely exited the classroom and headed towards the cafeteria. As soon as they got there, it was full of long lines.

"Geez... the cafe is long as hell..." Jacob complained.

"Lucky I brought my own lunch with me." Snowflake spoke. "Anyway, you guys go on ahead, I'll be at the grass area."

"Okay Snowflake. I'll be back darling." Rairty replied as she and Leo wallked towards the cafe, where the food court is located inside. When Snowflake reached the grass area, he got a very good view of the ocean, and felt a very good clean breeze of the sea.

_"Man... the breeze feels nice and the weather feels perfect! This will be a good place to eat at..."_ Snowflake thought.

Snowflake spotted a nice looking table and walked towards it. Snowflake sat down and got out his lunch; which consisted fried pork chops, a thermosate filled with miso soup and sweet potato french fries. Snowflake begin munching on the sweet potato fries. As he ate, he started to have headaches and past memories beginning to flow inside his strong minded and strong willed brain.

_"Your parents screamed __**REAL GOOD**__ before they died! I would kill you so you can be with you deceased parents, but what good would that be if you don't suffer from the knowledge that your parents died horribly. Also, killing you would let you off easy and would free from this cold dark world. So I'll let you live boy, but know this boy; from this day forth, your life is going to filled with sadness, death, torture and NEVER ENDING pain. Can you live and survive all this boy? Only fate would tell...Have a nice and pitiful life boy! !"_

Snowflake gasped from that memory. Snowflake doesn't remember his seemily "past self". More evidently so ever since Snowflake found from Luna, her adopted mother, as a baby. Or at least, that's what Luna stated to him. Snowflake have lived with Luna since the day that she found him and since the day since Snowflake lost his memoires, until around a 2 months ago, when Snowflake gotten enrolled into this acadamy. Because the area where school acadamy is, and the area where Snowflake lived, he had to move. But luckily, Luna found a nice huge house duplex. And to make things even more good news, the duplex house was on sale and therfore Luna be able buy the property and the deed to the house, making sure that Snowflake can live without the worry of paying rent.

However, all this stuff had come with a cost. Luna couldn't move due to her job and position, and Luna was at first unsure of letting Snowflake live by himself, because of his still young age. But after seeing Snowflake's ability of taking care of himself while Luna is away at work by doing things that kids and adults never imagined, such as cooking his own food, shop at the grocery store, cleaning the house and well, things that kids would do when they're a little older, Luna ultimatily decided to let Snowflake live by himself. Although Luna stated to Snowflake that she'll keep in contact with him and also stated that when Luna have time, she'll come and visit him.

For the next 2 months, Snowflake and Luna moved and set up furniture, belongings, dishes, from both that the stuff Luna owned, and the stuff that Luna brought from the store. Luna also brought a laptop and a new computer for Snowflake and well, taking care of the stuff to make sure that everything was covered and Snowflake don't have to worry about things such as eletricity, water, internet, phone, cable nor the light bill; only his achidemics and hopefully, to make new friends and find happiness.

With the last of the stuff was loaded into the duplex, Luna, while in tears, kissed Snowflake goodbye, wish him luck, told him that Luna loved him from the bottom of her heart, and left. Ever since then, Snowflake and Luna talked through the internet email and the phone and continued to do so. And with meeting his new friends, Snowflake felt that he was happy and cherrished by his friends and family.

As Snowflake begins to stare at the horizen sea, he could felt a nice relaxing breeze onto his skin.

"Man, this air feels so relaxing..."

"I know right..."

As Snowflake about to speak back, he turned around and saw someone that he did not expect.

The person smiled at him. "Hi there little one."

Snwoflake smiled at the person, as he knew who that person Is. The principal of this very academy; Principal Celestia. Principal Celestia is an beautiful light skin female with beautiful cyan, turquiose, azure and purprle hair with magenta colored eyes. Celestia is wearing a pinkish white blouse, that matched her long loose pleated skirt that she was wearing.

For some unknown reason, ever since meeting Celestia, Snowflake felt a HUGE connection to her. "Hey there Celestia... didn't expect you to be here..."

Celestia smiled at him. "Well, when I saw you here all alone, I wanted to see if your okay."

Snowflake smiled a little. "I'm okay Celesita. Thanks for asking." One thing that Snowflake liked about Celestia, is her "motherly" personality and it reminded Snowflake of how Luna treated him that way.

"Your welcome Snowflake."

Just then, Snowflake and Celestia heard voices calling to them.

"Snowflake!"

It was Rainbow Dash with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity following her.

Snowflake waved at them. "Hey you guys!"

Celestia smiled grew brightly when she saw Twilight and her friends. "Hey there girls! Nice to see you girls again!"

The girls smiled as they saw Celestia with Snowflake. "CELESTIA!" The girls ran towards Celestia and hugged the principal. Celestia smiled and returned the hug, as she was happy that she met some very familar faces.

When the girls and Celestia separated the hug, Pinkie Pie ran up to Snowflake and hugged him, sqeezing the very life of him. But luckily, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity separated them before Snowflake begin to pass out from lack of oxygen. Celestia giggled at this scene.

As they gang begin to eat lunch, Celestia decided to have lunch with them. Snowflake sighed in relief that Mike wasn't here with them, otherwise things wouldn't be as peace and quiet. Also, he didn't want to deal _ANOTHER_ hyper lunatic, barely handling Pinkie Pie, in which, Pinkie Pie begin to stare at him with her hyperactive eyes. Snowflake then felt a little uncomfortable, but shook it off nevertheless.

After like an hour of eating, talking and socialing with Celestia and with each other, the bell rung for 6th period. Since the gang have class together, they went to their class as a group. Celestia decided to tag along with the gang until they arrived at the science building, where Celestia parted ways with gang and head towards her office and get back to work. Snowflake and the girls entered their chemestry classroom, where there were a couple of students seated. One of them caught a glimpse of Snowflake and immediately got a crush on him. Wanting to know more and formed a relationship with Snowflake, the girl begin to speak.

"Hey there handsome. Why don't you sit next to me?"

Snwoflake and the girls turned around and faced the girl that called Snowflake "handsome". The girl had Caucasian, smooth, clear and clean skin. She have long light green neon hair that goes down to her behind and have gold eyes. She smiled at the girls and Snowflake.

"Um...? Sure. I guess we could sit together. What's your name?" Snowflake asked.

The girl gasped. "OH! Where are my manners? My name is Invader."

Snowflake smiled a little. "Hey... Invader. My name is Snowflake. And these are my friends, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity."

Invader greeted the girls in a nice slightly seducive way. Just as they were begin to socializing, the science teacher came inisde. The teacher is a male who is somewhat short for being an adult, have black eyes and have short light blonde buzz like style hair.

The teacher greeted himself. "Hello students. My name is Mr. Bondy. For today, we're going through the syllabus and the periodic table. Trust me students, you'll all thank me later."

The students moaned in slight annoyance, but neverthless followed the teacher rlues and went over the syllabus as a class. As they were going over the syllabus, Invader begin to flirt with Snowflake a little and was enjoying getting a little seducive. Snowflake don't know what the word _"flirt"_ means so he just smiled back, trying to be nice and trying to be the good guy. Twilight and Applejack saw how Invader were flirting and trying to seduced him and both became a little worried and delirious about this, but decided to keep it between themselves.

After a while of going over the syllabus and the periodic table, the bell rang for seventh period. Invader blew a kiss to Snowflake and winked at him before leaving. Snowflake smiled at this and slightly turned pink. Since Snowflake and Fluttershy have the same 7th period class, Snowflake and Fluttershy bid the girls goodbye and head towards their class.

Throughout the whole trip to class, it was quiet. Seeing how it the silence was awkward, Snowflake begin to speak. "So, Fluttershy! How are you?"

Fluttershy begin to embarrssessed and timid. "I-i-i-i-i-i-I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-fine... how about y-y-y-y-y-you?" Fluttershy was studdering, as if someone saw her exposed and naked after comming out of a shower.

"I'm fine Fluttershy." Snowflake replied.

Fluttershy sighed. " I'm so sorry that I'd studdered since the day we all met you... It's just... I've been like this since I was a child... people used to beat me up and bullied me until I met Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and..."

"And? Is it Spike?" Snowflake asked.

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, It was someone else... His name was Shura Walker... He was a kind and very sweet person... and...he was my first crush..."

Snowflake nodded his head. "What happened to Shura...? If you don't mind me asking..."

Fluttershy begin to form tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry... I can't say that... at least not yet... I'm sorry..."

"Totally understandable Fluttershy..." Snowflake felt that something between Fluttershy and Shura ended tragically. After Fluttershy calmed down a little, they resumed to their seventh period class, and managed to arrived there. Turns out, there is no "classroom"; they arrived at a nearby forest, just at the outskirts of the acadamy and near the beach.

When the two got closer, they saw a few students, sitting at the resting area, where the chairs, tables and the bathroom is. Then, they saw an adult that appears to be the teacher. It was female with crimson red hair in a shape of a pony tail, and have grey eyes. She is wearing a outfit that looks what appears to be what people called "hippies" wear back in the in 1970's and in the early 1980's to some extent; a colorful shirt mixed with many other colors and a long skirt that matches her shirt. She also wear some old worned out glasses.

When the hippie teacher spotted Snowflake and Fluttershy, she greeted them with a smile. "Hey kids! What's your names you two _lovebirds_?"

Fluttershy turned red upon hearing the teacher calling them a _**"Lovely Couple**_". Snowflake turned pink slightly and begin to speak for him and Fluttershy. "My name is Snowflake and this his Fluttershy. And no... were not a couple. Just friends."

The teacher smiled. "You don't have to deny it cutie pies, but i'll take your word on it. Call me Ms. Arieli." The teacher then lifted her sunglasses and winked at Snowflake and Fluttershy. Fluttershy's blush risen to the point that her face was red as a cherry. Snowflake just sighed and followed the hippie teacher, with Fluttershy behind him.

As usual for the first day of school, for seven period, the students went over the syllabus, rules, grade scale and everything. Fluttershy was with Snowflake in the entire period. As the period was coming to a close, a student caught a glimpse of Fluttershy and decided to sit next to her, forming a relationship with her.

"Hello there." The student greeted to Fluttershy and Snowflake.

Snowflake and Fluttershy looked at the student that greeted them. It was a male that had golden brown eyes, his hair was short messy, but reddish brown, his skin tone was light tan, his height looks to be around between 5 to 6 feet. All and all, he had average boyish looks, was average build and, well, overall, he was pretty mush average in appearance.

Snowflake begin to speak. "Hey there. My name is Snowflake. And this is Fluttershy. And you are..?"

The student then shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry... the name is Emrys Avalon. Pleaseure to meet you both. Fluttershy... that's a cute name..."

Fluttershy turned red again on what Emrys Avalon said about her name being cute. "T-t-t-t-t-thanks..."

Emrys smiled at how Fluttershy was studdering, as he thought it was "cute". "Your welcome Fluttershy."

Snowflake, Fluttershy and Emrys socialzed with each other unitl the bell rang. This time, it was offically aftershcool. Therfore the students can go home now. Snowflake and Fluttershy bidded Emrys gooodbye and parted ways. With school being finally over, Snowflake and Fluttershy walked towards the front gate of the school, where they bus stop is, and where they would meet the others at. Snowflake and Fluttershy decided to sit down on the bench and waited for the gang to show up. After a while, they heard a voice calling to them.

"SNOWFLAKE! FLUTTERSHY!"

Snowflake and Fluttershy stood up and turned. It was the rest of the gang; Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Enferno and Meadow.

"Hey you guys!" Snowflake waved. Pinkie Pie ran up to Snowflake and hugged him tightly.

"HELLO, SNOWFLAKE!" Pinkie Pie shouted happily.

"Nice...to...see... you...too...Pinkie..." Snowflake was on the verge of passing out from lack of air.

"Pinkie Pie, let go of Snowflake, darling." Rarity spoke, trying not to sound mad.

Pinkie Pie listened and let go of Snowflake. Snowflake was now gasping for air.

"Any...way... what do you guys want to do now that school is over?" Snowflake asked as he was gasping for air.

Twilight thought for a moment and got an idea. "Hey! How about we hang around at my place for a while."

Rainbow Dash smiled as she liked the idea of going to her friends house. "Good Idea Twilight!"

Pinkie Pie smiled. "Yeah!"

Snowflake sighed as he listened to his friends of going to hid friend's house. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later then..."

Just as he was about to get on the bus that just arrived, Twilight Sparkle stopped Snowflake by grabbing his risk."Where are you going Snowflake?"

Snowflake got confused. "Huh?"

Twilight blush a little. "I...want you to come with us..."

"It wouldn't be the same without you with us _partner_!" Applejack spoke.

Snowflake wasn't too sure that he should come, since it's only been only just almost three weeks since meeting the gang. "You sure that your parents won't be mad bringing me at your house?"

Twilight smiled. "Don't worry, my parents wouldn't mind.

Snowflake thought for moment and decided. "Okay, I'll go with you guys."

Pinkie Pie cheered by Snowflake's answer. "YAY! YAY! YAY!"

Snowflake smiled at his friends's enthusiatum of wanting him to come with them. _"Wow... they REALLY WANT me to come... well... they are my friends after all..."_ Then Snowflake then realized something. "Wait, how are we all going to get to your house Twilight, if we're not going to take the bus?"

"My parents will pick us up. I recived a text message from them by the time that we saw you and Fluttershy." Twilight replied with a small smile.

Snowflake nodded. "Oh okay."

Just then, the gang heard a loud horn from a vehicle.

"Twilight! Spike! Meadow! Enferno!" Over here Everyone!" A female voice called out to the group suddenly.

Twilight and the gang turned around and saw two people in what appears to be a nice looking trailer. It was a female that looks to be in her early thirties. She has long light purple and silver stripe hair and has bright light blue eyes. The other person is a male with golden-yellow eyes and somewhat long navy blue hair that appears to be in her mid-thirties.

The female was the first one to speak. "Hey everyone!"

Twilight ran up to the vehicle and hugged the woman. "Hey mom... how are you?"

The women hugged back. "I'm fine sweetheart." The women then looked and face the gang and greeted them, as she recognized everybody. Except Snowflake. When the women made eye contact with Snowflake, she raised her eye brows and smiled. "OH! There a nice looking fellow with you that I haven't met. What is your name little one?"

Twilight frown upon her mother was speaking to her friend. "Mom..."

Snowflake smiled softly. "My name is Snowflake miss. Pleasure to meet you Twilight's mom."

The women gasped as she heard her daughter's friend's name. "AHHH! SO YOUR THE ONE WHO TREATED TWILIGHT AND SPIKE AT IHOP! THAT WAS VERY NICE AND GENEROUS OF YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Snowflake was take back from Twilight's mom. "You knew?"

Twilight's dad nodded. "Of course! My daughter and son told us!"

Snowflake turned around and faced Twilight and Spike. "Can't believe you told them."

Twilight begin to blush slightly. "Is that... _bad?_"

Snowflake nodded. "No no... never imagined you would tell them."

"Well, whatever the case, Mom. Can Snowflake come with us to my house?" Twilight asked.

Twilight's mom smiled. "Of course Snowflake can come!"

Snowflake smiled brightly. "Wow... um... thanks you Twilight's mom..."

"Please, call me Light. Call my husband Spark. Now, everyone get in. We don't want to keep holding up the afternoon traffic." Twilight's mother added.

The gang nodded and everyone gotten into the trailer. When they entered inside the vehicle, Snowflake's jaw dropped. It was nice and decorated; there was a kitchen that had a refrigerator, oven a few cabnets, a sink, a dish washer, a stove and 2 medium size dinner table that comes with soft comfortable benches. In the back, There were nice looking bunk beds that they can rest on. 3 of them on each side and there's one huge bed near the window all the way in the back in the next room. There were 3 t.v.s; one in the kitchen, one in th "living room" and one in the back where the beds are. Finally, there was 2 bathrooms in the trailer.

Twilight saw Snowflake's reaction. "Hehehe. You like it?"

Snowflake didn't say anything and replied by shaking his head up and down.

Just as they were driving away, Light begin to speak to the kids. "Hey you guys. We're gonna have to stop at few places, so make yourself at home people."

The gang nodded and decided to relax for a bit. Twilight, Spike, Meadow, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Enferno watched tv in the kitchen. Snowflake, feeling so exausted from school, decided to head towards the bunk beds and rest for a while. Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy did the same.

As Snowflake jumped on one of the bunk beds, he yawned loudly. "_Man..._I'm sooo...tired..."

Applejack was first one to speak. "Yeah... I agree _partner_..."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Ugh...never imagine the first day of school would be this exausting..." Rainbow Dash then begin to lift her dress, as she planned to take her uniform off.

Snowflake was the first person to protest on what Rainbow Dash was going to do. "What are doing Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Don't worry, I'm wearing shorts underneath."

Snowflake calm down a little. "Okay, nevermind then."

Rainbow Dash got a little suspicious. "What's wrong Snowflake? Don't tell me you wanted or eager to see my panites?"

Applejack enter the conflict on the behave of Snowflake. "Snowflake isn't like that Rainbow Dash! Are you trying to start some trouble?"

Fluttershy begin to speak, to try to calm the 2 girls down. "Rainbow Dash... Applejack... please don't fight..."

Luckily, due to Fluttershy's timid and perverved nature, Applejack and Rainbow Dash decided to back off and resumed what they were doing. Rainbow Dash apologized to Snowflake for purposely accusing him, while Applejack apologized to Fluttershy for trying to argue with Rainbow Dash. Twilight's parents stopped a couple of stores to get some food to make dinner for the gang. After one to three hours of running errands, Twilight's parents finally arrived home.

"Okay everyone! We're here!" Spark spoke.

The gang noddded and begin leaving the trailer. Rarity went to the back to get Snowflake, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Turns out, while they were outrunning errands, all four of them fell alseep. Rarity begin to wake the girls and Snowflakle up. The girls managed to wake up, except for Snowflake, who was sleeping and appears to look that Snowflake was having a bad dream. Applejack started to get worried, so she told Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity to go ahead. They nodded and left to go help the others with the grocery bags.

Applejack begin to shake Snowflake repeatily. "Snowflake? _Partner_? Time to wake up."

Suprisenly, Snowflake did wake up but he bolted his head and in turn, bumped his head onto Applejack's head.

"OW!" Both AppleJack and Snowflake yelped in pain as they rubbed their forehead.

AppleJack begin to speak. "Snowflake! Are you okay?"

Snowflkake nodded. "Yeah... just had a bad dream."

Applejack nodded. "Well, okay Snowflake. Anyway, were at Twilight's house"

Snowflake yawned. "Okay."

Snowflake and Applejack left the trailer and entered Twilight's house, carrying a few bags in each of their hands. After putting the bags in the kitchen, Twilight and the girls headed upstairs towards Twilight's room, while the boys (Snowflake, Enferno and Spike) went towards Spike's room. Twilight's parents begin unpacking the groceries and making dinner.

_*At Spike's room*_

"Alright! What do you want to do you guys?" Spike asked.

"Whatever I guess. I really don't care." Snowflake replied.

"Me either." Enferno added.

"Um okay." said Spike.

"Sigh... anyway, I'm gonna head to my room..." said Enferno, as he got up and exited the room.

"Okay..." Snowflake trailed off.

Spike looked down sadly. "Sigh... It's just his past... something bad happened to him."

Snowflake raised his eye brows. "What happened?"

_*Meanwhile, In Twilight's room* _

"WHOO!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Why did you scream just now?" Meadow asked.

"Don't mind her. Pinkie Pie just being herself; happy, hyper, random and crazy." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Oh..." said Meadow.

Rainbow Dash nodded her head. "Yep."

Just then, the girls heard the door being closed. Meadow got up and head towards the door.

"Meadow? Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. Just need to go use the bathroom." Meadow replied.

"Okay." Twilight spoke.

Meadow exited the room, leaving the girls to resume watching t.v. and talking.

_"Hmmm... Enferno is in our room..."_ Meadow thought as she was standing behind Twilight's door. Meadow decided to head to the room where her and Enferno are staying. When she opend the door, Meadow saw Enferno, on his bed, crying and being sad. Upon opening the door further, Enferno stopped crying and quickly wiped the off his face.

Enferno gave her little sister a smile. "Hey there Meadow."

Meadow smile a little. "Hey Enferno. Are you okay?"

Enferno nodded. "Yeah I'm okay... just tired... that's all..."

_"Your just saying that big brother..."_ Meadow thought worrily. "Um okay. Are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah." Enferno replied.

Just then, Light came inside the room. "Hey you two! Dinner is ready."

Meadow and Enferno nodded their heads and went towards downstairs to the dinner table. The gang followed and head towards the dinner table as well. When the gang got there, the table was covered with food and drinks. Everyone took their seats and begin getting the food on the table and ate. Pinkie Pie ate like crazy and quickly, as she was getting seconds and thirdzies in a matter of minutes. Finally, after a while, everyone finished their dinner and the gang went into Twilight's room and resumed back what they were doing.

Then, after got dark, it was getting late and Snowflake felt that it was time to go. "Alright everyone. It's getting late... I gonna go home."

"Okay. We're see you tommorrow _partner_!" said Applejack.

Everyone bidded Snowflake goodbye (except Twilight and Spike) head downstairs. Twilight and Spike decided to excorted Snowflake out.

"Okay. I'm gonna go home. Thank you for having me over Light and Spark."

"Oh your welcome! Your always welcome here!" Spark replied.

"How are you gonna get home?" Light asked.

"Taking the bus." Snowflake replied.

"Oh no! It's dark out there! I will drop you off to your house." said Light as she got her keys to the car.

Snowflake noddde and thanked Light. Light, Snowflake, Twilight and Spike left the house and entered the car. Snowflake told Light his address and Light drove to Snowflake's destination. After a 15 minute drive, Light arrived in front of Snowflake's house.

"Okay, thank you for dropping me off and for having me over at your house." Snowflake thanked as he got out of the car.

"Anytime Snowflake. You'll always welcome to come over to our house. In fact, Twilight, sweetie. Did you managed to give him your cell phone number?" Light asked her daughter.

"No. I'll give it to him now. Snowflake, here's my cell phone number!" said Twilight as she gave Snowflake a piece of paper, with her number on it.

"Thanks! I'll see you guys later!" Snowflake bidded Twilight, Spike and Light goodbye.

Twilight, Spike and Light said goodbye and waved as they were driven away. Snowflake waved and walked towards the front door. He unlocked the front with his keys and entered the house. upon entering, Snowflake locked the door tightly and headed to his room. Snowflake, upon entering his bedroom, he quickly changed out of his uniform and into his pajamas. Snowflake hopped onto his bed and chill for a couple of hours. When the time got around 10:30, Snowflake turned off everything, shut off the light and head on to bed.

For Snowflake, the first day of school turned out to be pretty good acually. Aside from going to the same school together with his newfound friends that he met before school started, but Twilight and Spike's parents already like him.

All and all, maybe living out here by himself wouldn't be so bad and lonely that Snowflake's thinks.

However, unknownist to everybody, love would bloom and blossom alot sooner that ANYBODY would think or expect.


	5. Ex Ch1: Weekend's With Applejack Family

_**Good Afternoon Everyone! This is Allenfairytail here, bringing you another chapter of Middle School Days.**_

_**Now, onto buisness then. So sorry for the spell grammer people. My computer is VERY OLD fashioned and old model and thus, don't have the spell grammer check. Also, fanfiction sometimes take out names such as the teachers like Ms., Mr. and Mrs. and so on and leave the names blank. They also take a few words out and "rearranged them" or don't show or come up at all. However, despite that, I'll do my best okay.**_

_**In this chapter (well, it's not really a "chapter", but more of an "omake" extra story or side story to me, or however you guys, the reviewers and readers call it.), there will no oc being introduced. Why you may asked? You'll found out soon enough. But, It will give me time to "research" and figured out the proper way to introduced your oc's in the near future chapters. It also gives me time to think and to look up chracters that i'm not familar from the MLP show and add them in. Lastly, there will be times that oc's would be introduced and wouldn't be introduced, because like i said in the last chapter, there are so many oc's and have to chose which oc would appear in one chapter, and in the next and... well... you get the picture. And how, I hope you all understand cause i'm doing my VERY best. Lastly, I know that some of you noticed and told me you don't find love in middle school in some (or most cases, but there will be crushes), I know that. I was just using a metaphor. That's all.**_

_**Well, that about it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: Friendship Is Magic.**_

* * *

><p>*BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.*<p>

Snowflake slamed his alarm clock as he started to get out of bed. Snowflake yawned as he stretched his arms and legs. He then went to his bathroom and brush his teeth, wash his face, cleaned himself up a bit and changed out of his pajamas and into his casual looking clothes; which consists a gray t-shirt, black socks and brown short pants. After he got dress, Snowflake went downstairs to grab something to eat. As he was "surfing" through the fridge, his cell phone vibrated. He checked it and saw that recieved a text message. It was from Twilight.

The text reads:

_Snowflake, Hey! Listen, The gang and I are going to the beach today. Applejack's family is taking us there. Do you want to come?"_

Snowflake smiled a bit as he remembered that today is Saturday and therfore, it's the weekend. It's been almost a month since school started and a month in a half since he met Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. To be honest, Snowflake had nothing planned for the weekend, other than staying at home and getting some R and R (rest and relaxation). Going to the beach with his friends would nice, as he'll spend some quality time with his friends, and get him out of the house, instead of being cooped up and isolated.

Without much thought, Snowflake decided and replyed to Twilight that he would go with them.

_Hey Twilight. Sure! I'll go with you guys! What time are you guys going?_

Snowflake press send and while waiting to get a reply from Twilight, Snowflake got out the gallon of milk, a bottle of honey, a box of natural brown cane sugar, an oatmeal packet and a stick of butter. He got a small pot and begin to cook his breakfast. By the time the oatmeal was boiling, he recieved another text message from Twilight.

_We're leaving at 2:00 in the afternoon. Also, bring some swimming gear, money, or anything that you need cause we'll be at the beach overnight. We'll pick you up!_

Snowflake texted Twilight back as he was watching his oatmeal.

_Okay! I'll see you guys at 2:00 then._

Snowflake send the text message to Twilight. After 10 minutes of cooking, the oatmeal was ready, pour the milk, put some sugar in it and 2 sticks of butter, to make the oatmeal sweeter, creamy, but not to make it too "soupy" and have the right taste. Snowflake decided to make some toast and some turkey bacon. After making the toast and bacon, Snowflake ate in the living room while watching the news on the couch. Just as he was watching and finishing up his food, Snowflake begin to have another "past memory" spasm again, as his head started to hurt and feel dizzy.

"Crap... not _this_ again...Urgh...the pain in my head..." Snowflake decided to lay down on the couch, and took 2 pain relief pills and swallowed with a glass of water. Snowflake laid down on the couch, hoping that his headache would feel better. Then after a minute or two, Snowflake fell asleep.

Just then, in a instant flash, a "past memory" occured in his head during his sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on people! We need to save him!"<em>

_"We're doing EVERYTHING we can to save him doctor."_

_"S*&! Even though this boy tried to kill himself, i'll admit that losing his parents in executon style, blood covering everywhere and just witnessing all that as a child, that has to be __**pure hell**__."_

_"Yeah... I agree with you..."_

_As the doctors were helping the critical injured boy, they saw a group of people approching to them. There were 6 girls that looks appears to be 7 or 8 years old, 1 boy looks to be at least 3 or 4 years old, and a grown women that appears to be in her late 20's to early 30's. One of the nurses could hear that one of the girls were crying and in tears._

_"It's going to be okay..."_

_"No it's not... IT'S NOT OKAY!"_

_"..."_

_A girl with green like hair growled at bit. "That idiot... why did he tried to kill himself? WHY IS HE GIVING UP LIVING?"_

_"Because, he lost his parents! Just li-"_

_"I know I know! But still..."_

_The grown women begin to speak. "Good eveing doctor. Is he gonna be okay?"_

_The teacher sigh, but kept a hopeful look on his face, as he don't want to worry the visiters. "We've done all we can for him in our part... now... we wait..."_

_The women nodded. "Okay, Thank you doctor..." _

_The doctor and nurses walked towards the other way to help more people. _

_One of the girls asked the grown women. "Is he gonna be okay?"_

_The grown women smiled. "He'll be okay..."_

_Just then, one of the nurses that was stationed in the boy's room, saw something shocking and yelled for the doctor. "Doctor! Doctor! The boy's heart! Iit started beating!" _

_The group ran towards the room where the boy is at. By the time the group arrived at the scene, they saw the boy, slowly but steady, lifting his eyes. _

_Upon opening his eyes, the boy jerked his head to the left, and saw the group that he reconised. _

_The 6 girls begin saying the boy's name upon seeing him alive and okay. "Shura..."_

_The 3 year old boy said the boy's name playfully and happily. "Shura!"_

_Now it was the women's turn to muttered the boy's name. "Shura..."_

_Upon hearing his name called, the boy smiled at the visitors. "Hey everyone..."_

* * *

><p>Snowflake gasped and huffed repeatily as he shot up like a cannonball off his couch, trying to calm himself down from hus "dream". Snowflake then looked at the clock on the wall. It is 1:00 p.m. Snowflake realized that he slept for a few hours and it was an hour before his friends would arrive. With that in mind, Snowflake decided to head towards his room, so he can take a shower, as he followed the "take a shower before going swimming in the pool or ocean" rule. After 20 minutes in the shower, Snowflake got out, lotioned up and changed back into his clothers.<p>

With 30 minutes left from his friends picking him up, Snowflake got out his black colored suit case and packed everything that he think was nessencerly to take; his toothbrush, a portable mouthwash bottle, toothpaste and his hairbrush, all stuffed it in a small plastic bag. Snowflake then grabbed a few pair of boxers, a couple pair of swimming trunks, a few pairs of black socks, a couple pair of t-shirts and another pair of shoes to take with him. Lastly, Snowflake grabbed his camper tent that can fit up to 8 people. Snowflake thought it was a great idea to bring it since they were going to be at the beach all day and could be a "resting area", which they would definally need and the tent would also protected the gang from the hameful rays from the sun and prevent sunburns. You'll get the picture.

With everything in place, Snowflake headed downstairs, while carrying his suit case and tent and set his things near the front door. Snowflake then looked at the clock again. It is 1:55, 5 minutes before 2:00 p.m. With 5 minutes left to spare, Snowflake decided to sat on the stairs and waited for his friends to arrive at the front door. A few minutes of waiting later, he heard a knock on the door. Snowflake took a peek through the window. It was Twilight. Snowflake opened the door.

"Hey Snowflake!" Twilight greeted with a smile.

Snowflake smiled. "Hey Twilight. Are we _LITERALLY_ going to stay over night at the beach? As in, staying and sleeping on the beach?"

Twilight nodded. "No, silly. We're going to stay at a nice hotel near the beach."

"Oh okay. We'll let me get my things." Snowflake walked to his suit case and tent, and carried out towards the truck, where Spike, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and presumely, Applejack's family. When Snowflake and Twilight got closer to the truck, Applejack got out of the truck to greet her friend, and to help load Snowflake's luggage in the trunk.

Applejack smiled as she greeted her friend. "Hey there _partner!_"

Snowflake greeted back. "Hey Applejack. Where can I put my stuff at?"

"In the back." replied Applejack as she opened the back trunk. Snowflake then head towards the back and put up his things in the trunk and shut the door. With that done, Snowflake, Twilight and Applejack entered the vehicle. Twilight sat next to Spike, Meadow, Enferno on the second row, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie Fluttershy and Rarity sat on the third row while Applejack and Snowflake say on the fourth row along with three identified young girls that looks to be around Spike's or Meadow's age as the truck begin to drove towards the beach.

When of the girls saw Snowflake, she decided to ask Applejack who he was.

"Applejack, who is the boy that is sitting next to you?"

Applejack smiled and turned around to face the little girl. "OH! Apple Bloom! This is my friend, Snowflake! Snowflake, meet my little sister, Apple Bloom!"

Snowflake turned around and saw Apple Bloom, Applejack's little sister. Apple Bloom had amber eyes and have long brilliant rose colored hair, with a large pink bow, tied to her hair. She was wearing all pale yellow clothing, pale yellow t-shirt, long pale yellow skirt, and pale yellow sandles. Apple Bloom looks around Spike's and Meadow's age, if not a couple of months to a year younger.

Snowflake waved at Apple Bloom. "Hello, Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom smiled at Snowflake. "Hi, Snowflake! Meet my other two friends! Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo! Meet Snowflake! The person that Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash was mentioning about.

Snowflake took a good look of Sweetie Bella and Scootaloo, who yutned around at the request of Apple Bloom's request to introduced themsevles.

Sweetie Bella have sap green eyes and long and slight curly light gray pink and grayish purple hair. She, like Apple Bloom, is wearing one specific color clothing. In this case for Sweetie Bella, she is wearing a long grayish white one piece dress that hangs around her knees and grayish white shoes.

Next, there is Scootaloo. Scootaloo had grayish purple and had long straight fuchsia hair. Like Sweetie Bella and Apple Bloom, Scootaloo is wearing clothes that had only one color. In Scootaloo's case, she was wearing an all orange two piece dress; a long nice pleated skirt and a nice looking open end blouse, but had black tight shorts underneath.

Sweetie Bella was the first person to speak. "H-hi Snowflake... I'm Sweetie Bella... Rarity's little sister..."

"HEY! SCOOTALOO IS MY NAME! DON'T YOU FORGET IT! I'M RAINBOW DASH'S BIGGEST FAN!" Scootaloo shouted, as she greeted herself.

Snowflake was suprised from Sweetie Bella's and Scootaloo claims. "Wait... YOU HAVE A SISTER RARITY? YOU SAID THAT YOUR AN ONLY CHILD!"

Rarity sighed in annoyance... "Yeah, i did... but the reason I said that I am an only child, is that Sweetie Bella is a klutz and always messed up things..."

Sweetie Bella started to feel very hurt from her older sister remark, and started to tear up a little, which Snowflake noticed. "Rarity... don't say that... your making your sister sad."

Rarity huffed annoying. "Don't care! My sister need to know how clumzy she is so she won't mess up when she gets older! Always remember Snowflake; THE TRUTH HURTS!"

That did it. Those words made Sweetie Bella cry. Snowflake sighed at this sudden additude and was take a back from this "mood swing additude", but nonetheless, decided to comforted Sweetie Bella by patting her head. "There, there Sweetie Bella... It's okay... Don't cry... I'll talke to your sister Rarity... It's gonna be okay..."

Sweetie Bella stopped crying and smiled a bit. "Thanks... S-Snowflake... your...really nice..."

Snowflake smiled a bit. "Your welcome..."

By the time things were setting down a bit, Applejack then introduced her older brother name Big Macintosh (Big Mac for short), the person who's driving the truck and Granny Smith, the person that sitting in the front passenger seat and Applejack's grandmother.

Big Macintosh is 16 (turning 17) years old. He is pretty tall for his age, being almost 6 ft. (standing 5 '12'). Big Macintosh had orange hair in a shape of a small pony tail, had sap green eyes and is wearing crimson colored pants, t-shirt, crimson and white shoes and a brown colored necklace.

Granny Smith is 75 years old. She had aged white hair in a shape of a honey bun pony tail, had monderate red eyes and is wearing a long green dress, along wearing an apple pattern hankercheif on her neck.

When they finally got to the beach after a half hour drive, the gang saw many people on the beach, playing in the water and sand. Also, when Big Macintosh parked the vheicle, Snowflake saw more people In front of him. The majority of them setting up a few tables, chairs, parasols and tents, while some of the adults were barbequing.

Snowflake had a thought on what he saw. _Hmm... looks like a beach party...or a family reunion..."_

Then, Snowflake's thoughs were interuppted by Pinkie Pie's loud and booming voice. "WE'RE HERE!"

Applejack then turned to face Snowflake, displaying a smile on her face. "Ready to have fun and meet my family _sugarcube_?" Applejack winked at him a little.

Snowflake smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready to have a good time with you and your family!" At the same time when he said that, he thought about Applejack called him. _"Sugarcube? Seems that Applejack is the type of person who like to give out nicenames to her friends."_ Everyone got out of the truck and walked towards the set up tables, while Applejack and Snowflake got out and load the tents and supplies out and carrying them out to set them up on the sand.

After the tents were set up, Applejack escorted Snowflake to her rest of his family members to meet them. Applejack's family gave Snowflake a nice and loving welcome. Snowflake felt a little happy and started to feel a warming sensation in his heart. Snowflake met Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Braeburn, Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange.

With the greeting over, Snowflake begin to set up the capmer by himself. When he managed to get it up and settled, he saw Pinkie Pie, In a light pink two piece swimsuit, jumped in the ocean and swam for in the distance. Snowflake decided to take off his clothes. Luckily, Snowflake was wearing his swimming gear underneath his clothes, so therefore, he doesn't need to go to the bathroom to change. He put his pants, shoes, t-shirt, and socks into his camper tent, while getting his parasol and towel out of his camper. He opened the parasol and placed it in the sand and lay his towel on the sand. Snowflake then layed down on his towel while the parasol was shading the harmful sun rays.

Snowflake closed his eyes as he begin to relaxed on the beach. After like 10 minutes have passed, Snowflake then heard his name being called.

"SNOWFLAKE!"

Snowflake opened his eyes and sat up. Upon sitting up, he saw the girls (excluding Meadow, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bella and Apple Bloom) in their bathing suits.

Fluttershy, contract of her shy and gentle nature, wore a light yellow one piece bathing suit, so she won't feel _"overly exposed"_ and "vulnerable".

Rainbow Dash, wanting to keep her tomboyish appearance up on surface, wore light turquoise swim trunks instead of a two or one piece bathing suits, or anything that's deems girly, or _"attractive"_ (although she did wore a light turquoise bikini top, but Rainbow Dash also wore a white t-shirt that was tied up in a knot, leaving her lower back and stomach exposed).

Rarity, on the other hand, to keep her attractive appearance, wore a two piece light bluish gray bathing suit.

Twilight Sparkle wore only a one piece lavender swim suit.

Applejack, despite that she's not into girly that much, wore a light orange two piece swimsuit.

Rarity was the first one to speak. "Snowflake, _darling_, how come your not in the water?"

Snowflake replied with a sigh on his face. "Cause I don't feel like it for the moment..."

Rainbow Dash then decided to speak. "Come on! YOUR NO FUN IF YOU KEEP ON ISOLATING YOURSELF!"

Snowflake sighed some more. "I know... I'll join you guys in a little bit..."

Rainbow Dash continued to persuade Snowflake. "But-"

Applejack begin to speak on the behalf of Snowflake. "Guys... if Snowflake want's to relax in the sun, then let him."

Rainbow Dash sighed in annoyance. "Fine..." Rainbow Dash then walked the ocean, with Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy following her.

"Well, if you need anything, we'll be in the ocean... k-kay?" Fluttershy spoke.

"Okay. You have fun." Snowflake replied as he saw his friends going to the ocean. Snowflake then realized that Applejack was still besides him. "Applejack. Yor not going with them?"

Applejack shook her head. "No Snowflake. But still though... how come you always seclude yourself from me and others? Is it because you don't like us?"

Snowflake nodded. "No. I _do _like you guys. It's just, you have a _big _family, while I don't know my family _at all..._ your big family makes me _slightly _jealous..."

Applejack was feeling confused on what Snowflake said. "What do you mean _partner_?"

"I'll tell you what I mean. But, keep it a secret between you and me..." Snowflake replied.

Applejack nodded and smiled. "Of course. Your secret safe with me _partner_!"

Snowflake smiled back. "Okay..." Snowflake then took a deep breath, as he try to gather the words in his mind to tell Applejack his past. "For all my life, I was raised from a very wealthy family. I had a good mother and father that was kind and very nice to me. But when my mother died, my father became cold and abusive and abused me everyturn and every chance he gets. Plus, he isolated himself and spend more time making his money and forture and spending less time with me and was controlling of me too, as he get's to make the decisions on what's right for me instead of making decisions myself."

Applejack couldn't believed on what she just heard from Snowflake's mouth. "_Oh my..._ THAT'S _TERRIBLE! FAMILY SHOULD BE ABOUT LOVE AND HAPPINESS! YOUR FAMILY SHOULD BE KIND, CARING AND LOVES YOU! NOT BE MEAN, CRUEL AND SELFISH!"_

"Well, now you know that not _ALL _families tend to be like how you described. There are many other children that get treated like how I was treated or _WORSE..._ Some of them _EVEN_ killed their own children for many reasons... Plus, there is a reason why I never exposed my upper body when I'm in public." Snowflake took off his t-shirt and showed Applejack something.

What AppleJack saw horrified her; there was 2 _MASSIVE _scars in a shape of an X, so deep that Applejack (or anybody) can visibly noticed the scar from even a mile away. The scar is covering most of his chest and stomach and some part of his shoulders.

Snowflake sighed as he put his t-shirt back on. "I will always _lonely, alone, a solitary dispostion..."_

Applejack saw Snowflake's face to be dark and grim. Not wanting her friend to feel sad and alone, Applejack crawled towards Snowflake and embraced him in a bear hug. "Snowflake, you're wrong... you have a family... _my_ family can be your family... that way, you'll never be alone _sugarcube_... "

Snowflake raised his eye brow. "I don't know... we're not blood related you know..."

Applejack frowned by this statement. "It doesn't matter... I care for you Snowflake, so does Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Your surrounded by people who cares for you... we'll be friends for a long time... I promised you that all of us will be together forever... so cheer up _partner..._"

By the time Applejack was done talking, Snowflake realized that tears were flowing out of his eyes. It wasn't tears of sorrow; but tears of happiness, as he was touched on what Applejack said to him. As he wiped away his tears, Snowflake spoke as he smiled. "Thank you Applejack... really... thank you..."

Applejack smiled brightly as her friend thanked her. "No problem _sugarcube!_ Now, I'm going to joined the others. Want to come with?"

Snowflake nodded. "Yeah, I'll join you."

Snowflake and AppleJack got up off the sand and headed towards the ocean to go swimming with the other girls. Pinkie Pie was swimming and playfully splash some water at Snowflake (at first he laughted it off, but after a while, it was getting old and annoying) and tackling Snowflake too. Rainbow Dash and Applejack was swimming back and forth, from shallow sea to deep water (and vice versa) as they were competing against each other. Rairty was peacfully relaxing on a floater that she brought. Fluttershy and Twilight were busying socializing as they were swimming and floating in the water. As for the others, namely Meadow, Enferno, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Bella, they are near the water, playing in the sand and making sand castles.

After 2-4 hours have passed, Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange called the kids to come and eat, as the food was ready. Snowflake, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and AppleJack decided to head to the showers to get any bacteria, germs and sea water off of them and dryed off with their towels. Spike, Meadow, Apple bloom, Scootaloo, Sweettie Bella and Enferno did the same to rinse off the sand. After the kids were done cleaning, they headed to the tables, were the the food, drinks, paper plates, utensles and napkins were. They got in line and waited to get closer to the plates, utensles and napkins. After the kids gotten their plates, they headed towards the other table, where the food and drinks are. Pinkie Pie grabbed alot of food, so did Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Snowflake, Enferno, Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight got a good portion amount of food. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bella, Scootaloo, Spike and Meadow got small portion of food as they were not that very hungry.

After getting their drinks, Snowflake and the gang sat on a empty table, where they enjoyed themselves and ate their food. The food was delicious and sweet. As they were eating, Rarity decided to talk to Snowflake.

"Hey Snowflake, darling." Rarity spoke.

Snowflake turned to Rarity. "Yeah Rarity? Is there something you need?"

"Well... no darling. I was just wondering that if..." Rarity stopped.

"_If what...?_" Snowflake asked.

"It's nothing... forget it..." Rarity replied as she shook her head.

"Well, okay... If you say so." said Snowflake as he went back into eating and Rarity did the same. Snowflake finished his food and excused himself from the group, as he made his way to his camper. Snowflake entered the tent, digged into his suit case and got out a journal and a pencil. Snowflake then begin to write in the journal.

_Dear Mama,_

_Hey there mama... it's been a while since the last time I'd talked to you. I've been okay by myself. I'm currently attending middle school out here and do you remembered Luna? My care taker? She's the one that made it possible for me to attened school, so be sure to thank her okay. Anyway, I'm at the beach right with my friends that met at school; Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack and Applejack's family._

_First is to begin is Applejack. Applejack is the "honest, __reliable, headstrong and hardworking countrybumkin" in the group, which explains her southern american accent and her "down-to-earth" additude. Her family were very nice to me and welcomed me with opened arms. I...I felt so happy... And I know you would have been happy to if you were there with me... Also, her family is so big that i bet you would wonder or questioned of how big her family is really is..._

_Second, there is Rarity. Rarity is the "most fashionable, love for beauty, love of the spotlight, mannerisms and the most generosity" in the group, which explains her "elegant rich" voice. Rarity is very polite to me, very nice and get this, she even calls me "darling". It's funny because it reminds me of how you used to call me that. Hahaha. Being all about fashion, we both bet that she have alot of elegant and attractive clothes._

_Third, there was Twilight Sparkle. Twilight is the "most intelligent and humblest" in the group, which explains her on how she always getting 100 percents on her tests! Damnit! I sometimes envy her a little bit... but nevertheless, she was the one who introduced to her friends to me. She's is my very first friend since I've moved out here._

_Fourth, there was Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie is the "most out-going, energetic and jokster" in the group, which explians on how she's so loud, happy, hyper and carzy sometimes to the extent. Despite that, Pinkie Pie is very out-going, made alot of friends very easily and very fun to be with. Trust me, you'll love her enthusiasum and cheers._

_Fifth, there was Rainbow Dash. Painbow Dash is the "most tomboyish, competitiveness, athleticism, brashness and most mischievousness" in the group, which explains how she do exercises alot and, being a tomby, hate to wear dresses, skirts or anything that deemed "girly". Despikte being a tomboy and a "tough cookie", she's also the most loyal in the group as well. You would like her tough nature and her loyalness._

_Sixth and lastly, there is Fluttershy. Fluttershy is the "most gentle, graceful, sensitive, shyful, most soft and tender" in the group, which explains her stuttering and quiet voice. Fluttershy is very quiet and stutters alot, but she is a person "full of kindness, sympathy" and she is very sweet. You would love Fluttershy the moment you meet her._

_After explaining what are my friends are, you noticed that they're all female and very nice people. You would like them all when you meet them. _

_Don't worry mama... I'll be okay on my own and following my path of happiness... _

_I love you mama... and I always will..._

Snowflake finished up writing his journal and closed the book. As he sat down his journal, someone came inside his tent. It was Twilight and Applejack.

"There you are _partner_! We were wondering about you. Are you okay?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Snowflake replied.

"Well, okay. Applejack's family made dessert. You want some apple pie and ice cream? Granny Smith made the pie herself." Twilight asked.

"Sure! That sounds delicious!" Snowflake replied as he liked the sound of homemade pie that Granny Smith made. Snowflake got out of his tent with Twilight and Applejack and when back to the table, where Snowflake's friends were still there, but now in line for dessert. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike got sweet patato pie. Enferno, Meadow, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bella, and Apple bloom got apple pie. And Snowflake, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity got pecan pie.

As they were eating the pies, Pinkie Pie was the first one to complement Applejack for her family traditional pies. "MMMMMM! MAN, THESE PIE THAT YOU GRANDMOTHER MADE ARE DELICIOUS!"

Everyone nodded in agreement of Pinkie Pie's statement. Granny Smith smiled. "Why Thank you Pinkie Pie. Have as much as you like Pinkie Pie. Same goes with you kids. There's plenty to go around."

Big Macintosh begin to speak. "Try not to eat too much... or you'll suffered a very bad stomach."

The kids responded with smiles and happiness. Pretty soon, after eating more slices of pies, it began to get pretty dark. Everyone noticed this and asked the kids that if they wanted to stay at the beach a little longer. The kids replied that since they were pretty full and tired, they decided to go to the hotel. With that in mind, everyone packed up the tables, leftover food and supplies and loaded them into the vheicles. Snowflake packed and folded up his tent and suit case bag. Most of Applejack's family left and going on home, except for Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange. When the last of the stuff was loaded into Big Macintosh's vheicle, everyone got into the truck. Big Macintosh started the vheicle and followed Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange's car, that would lead to them to the hotel. During the trip to the hotel, Scootaloo, Spike, Sweetie Bella, Meadow and Apple bloom fell asleep.

Finally, after an hour of driving (due to late night traffic), they arrived at the Hampton hotel. Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange went inside the motel to registered the rooms. As everyone got out the truck, Applejack and Snowflake waked up the younger kids. With everyone awake, they entered the motel lobby. Aunt Orange explained how they were going to sleep together. "Okay everyone. Since each the rooms that I registered have 2 beds, up to four and five people can sleep in one room. You guys can decided who do you want to sleep with as roommates."

Twilight and Spike decided to share a room with Enferno and Meadow since they're cousins. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sweetie Bella, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo decided to share a room together. Big Macintosh, Aunt Orange, Uncle Ornage and Granny Smith decided to share a room also. Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack decided to share a room as well, leaving Snowflake alone and the only person that haven't have a room to stay in. Noticing this, Applejack offered Snowflake to share a room together with Rarity and Rainbow Dash, which he gladly accepts, much to Applejack's joy. Rarity and Rainbow Dash were also happy that Snowflake would be staying with them.

_Room 520: (5th floor) Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Meadow and Enferno_

_Room 612: (6th floor) Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bella and Scootaloo_

_Room 403:(4th floor) Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Snwoflake_

_Room 731: (7th floor) Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange_

With everyone set in with a room, each of them recived a card key for their respective rooms and went to their rooms by taking the elevators. Everyone bid each other good night and headed towards their rooms.

* * *

><p><em>At the forth floor with Raibow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Snowflake<em>

"*Whew* Finally! We can relax! I'm soooooo tired..." Rainbow Dash moaned in pain and tiredness.

"I agree with Rainbow Dash. I'm gonna hit the showers." Rarity spoke as she carried her bag into the bathroom. Snowflake, Rainbow Dash and Aplejack settled in and turned on the t.v. and waited for Rarity to come out of the shower, so the others can shower too as well. Being the one person who cares on her appearances alot, Rarity took her "sweet time" in the shower, bathing, shampooing her hair and condisioning it. By the time that she got out of the shower, already dressed in her pajamas, which consits a white (almost silver) nighdress, a hour and a half already passed, much to the annoyance of Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Snowflake didn't complain at all, being as a perosn with near-limitless amount of tolerance and patience and he even asked Rarity that if she felt relieved and better after taking her shower, not even bothered that Rarity took so long in the tub, something which that Applejack and Rainbow Dash found surprisenly. Rarity, on the other hand, begin blush slightly from Snowflake's politeness and how Snowflake wanted to make sure that anyone he cared for was okay, which she found it sweet of him to ask. Rarity nodded and stated that she was okay thanked him for asking, in which Snowflake smiled.

"Okay, now that Rarity is out of shower, who's going in the shower now?" Rainbow Dash asked Applejack and Snowflake.

Snowflake was the first one to reply. "You two can go ahead of me. I'll be fine going last."

"You sure?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. You know what they say, _ladies first_ after all." Snowflake replied with a smile.

"Aww... How polite of you... Keep it up and you'll end up being a first rate gentleman and ladies man darling." said Rarity as she sees Snowflake's manners up into displayed.

Snowflake felt his face turning pink slightly as he felt a bit flattered on what Rarity said. "Well, I wouldn't say _first rate_ Rarity... but thanks."

Rarity nodded her head and smiled. "Your welcome darling."

Applejack was the next person to hit the shower. Then, Rainbow Dash hit the shower and finally, Snowflake gotten into the shower. By the time that everyone was fully dressed and in the bed, it was already 40 mintues pasted 9. Rarity decided to watched t.v. Rainbow Dash and Applejack decided to play _Mario Kart 7_ on their Nintendo 3DS that they happened to bring with them. Snowflake, on the other hand, decided to read _Inheritance_, the book that he brought with him (A/N: Inheritance is the last book from the Inheritance Cycle book series. Such books like Eragon, Eldest and Brisingr, a book series I like very much). As he was reading the book, Snowflake gotten into the book as he let his mind and visualized the stuff that was going on in the book.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on the 6th floor with Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bella and Apple Bloom<em>

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Bella were already asleep, leaving Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie to watched t.v. nice and quiet.

"*_Yawn*_" Fluttershy yawned a bit.

"Your sleepy yet?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yeah... I-I'm getting little tired... I'm going to go to the bed." Fluttershy replied.

"Okay! I'm gonna go to bed too..." said Pinkie Pie as she turned off the tv and tucked herself in bed, while Fluttershy did the same.

"Goodnight Fluttershy." said Pinkie Pie.

"Goodnight Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy replied.

* * *

><p><em>On the 5th floor with Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Enferno and Meadow<em>

Twilight Sparkle was reading a book that she brought with her. Enferno were watching her sister sleeping, cuddling in his arms. Spike was also asleep as well.

As Enferno was watching his sister alseep, he started to feel sleepy as well. Twilight noticed Enferno feeling sleepy. "Enferno, are you okay?"

Enferno shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired..."

"You should go to bed Enferno. Nothing will happen to Meadow." Twilight spoke.

"*Sigh* Maybe your right... I'm gonna go to bed..." Enferno replied as he sighed heavily. Twilight decided to do the same by turning off the light and bookmarked the page she was on before putting it away. Twilight and Enferno tuched themsevles in.

"Goodnight Twilight." said Enferno.

"Goodnight Enferno. Sweet dreams." Twilight replied.

Twilight and Enferno tucked themselves in again and went to sleep. Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange went to sleep as well around 10:30 at night, while Rarity, Snowflake, Rainbow Dash and Applejack went to sleep around 11:00. Spending time with his friends and Applejack's family was pretty fun. Snowflake was glad and happy that he came to the beach. Snowflake couldn't be happier.

However, unknown to Snowflake, his part would come back at him. And what's worse is that Snowflake's friends would be invovled and be in the middle of it all.


	6. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Allenfairytail here! Sorry about the hold up on the last chapter. I had school (in case you guys been wondering, I'm in college in my 2nd year.) that's about it. **_

_**Anyway, onto to talk about today's chapter. For this chapter, aside from oc appearing, there will be alot of things that would linked more of Snowflake's "myterious and dark" past. This chapter will be dark and will show a couple of flashblacks.**_

_**One more thing. The oc requests. No, I won't put the cut-off limit. But after a while of writing, I got an idea. In one of the episode where the "cutie mark crusaders" where it focused mostly on Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bella and Scootaloo, well I decided that one of the chapters will featured the the adventures of Big Macintosh (who is in high school) and Spike (who is in grade school) and featured the chracters from both high school and grade school. Therefore, for those who have oc's that are around the same age as Big Macintosh, Applejack's older brother (who is again, 16, going 17 in a few months as a reminder) will have their oc's appeared and same goes with the oc's who are around Spike's age and vice versa. I know, you guys must be getting fustrated and anxious with your oc appearing, but bear with me, I'm doing the best I can here. Remember, there are alot of oc's requests and bear in mind for all of us that the reviews and oc's requests are INCREASING too as well. Anyway, please understand that I'm doing ALL MY POWER to do this. Plus, I have a college life worry about as well AND I also agreed MikeTheRandomDude to help with his My Little Pony Story too that he started (**__**Necessity is the Mother of Pony's Is what's called, so check it out!)**__** so I'm doing this ALL FOR YOU GUYS.**_

_**That's all for announcements. I now present to you all Chapter 4. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.**_

* * *

><p>"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*"<p>

"Are you okay Snowflake?"

"*Huffed* Yeah... I'm fine Fluttershy...Ugh... I feel sick..." Snowflake replied as he knew that he was FAR FROM BEING "FINE".

Snowflake is currently at Fluttershy's house, laying on Fluttershy's bed, resting. Snowflake tried to get out of bed, but Fluttershy told him not to move anymore, as not getting any rest would make him endangered his health further than he'd already done.

Here's a flaskback on how this all happened.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback. 2 hours eariler, at 8:15 am.*<em>

_Rarity, Twilight, Spike and Pinkie Pie were at the bus stop, waiting for the others to come. Enferno and Meadow weren't with them due to "personal family issues". When Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Snowflake and Fluttershy did came to meet the others, it became clear that something was wrong with Snowflake. His face was red and hot, he was sweating intensenly, huffing alot as he was gasping for air and finally, Snowflake on the verge of fainting..._

_Twilight Sparkle was the first to responed for Snowflake's condition. "Snowflake! What's wrong with you?"_

_"Nothing... I'm fine..." Snowflake replied, as he didn't want to his friends to worry about his condition._

_"Snowflake have happened to caught a fever..." Applejack admited._

_"Applejack! Why'd you tell them?" Snowflake asked._

_"Because your sick partner!" Applejack replied, as she was getting more worried about Snowflake._

_"Come on... Snowflake is tough! It's just a fever! He can get through this!" Rainbow Dash spoke confidently._

_"You know... you can't ALWAYS deal problems "HEAD ON". It would only caused more troblue for you and, to some extent, would get your hurt too as well." said Fluttershy as she was getting a little worried about Snowflake._

_"Fluttershy is right, You should stay home Snowflake." Pinkie Pie added._

_"Trust me everyone... I'm going to be just fi-" Snowflake spoke, but didn't managed to finish what he was going to say as he suddenly vomited. Everyone was alarmed how Snowflake was now vomiting._

_"SNOWFLAKE!" Everyone shouted._

_Snowflake was on his kness, huffing, fatigued and on verge of passing out. "I'm fine guys... It's just a fe-" Snowlfkae didn't finished his sentence as he vomited again._

_"Snowflake... you should stay home..." Fluttershy spoke to him._

_"No... I'm gonna bear this... I'm going to be ju-" Snowflake vomited once more in the middle of talking, but this would be the last time he would vomit. Too deprived from his energy and too sick to move or stand, Snowflake fainted on the concrete ground, but luckily fainted far away from the area where he vomit at. _

_"PARTNER!" Applejack shouted, as she carried and lifted Snowflake's head and layed his head onto her lap, checking and putting her hand onto Snowflake's forehead to check his temperature._

_"HOLY...YOUR BURING UP PARTNER!" Applejack shouted._

_"Okay, we need to take Snowflake home..." Rairty spoke._

_"We can take Snowflake to my place..." Fluttershy suggessted._

_"Your sure about that?" Twilight asked._

_Fluttershy shyly nodded her head. "Y-yeah..."_

_"Who's going to carry Snowflake?" Spike asked._

_"I will." AppleJack replied as she carried Snowflake through her back (like a piggyback ride). The girls and Spike walked towards Fluttershy's house, with Applejack carrying Snowflake on her back. To Applejack's surprise, Snowflake wasn't all that heavy as she previously thought. After a while of walking, they finally reached Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy's house was more of a "cottage", instead of a usual house. But Fluttershy's cottage was nice, tall and is shaded in dark brown. Near the cottage, there is a nice long stream river, surrounded with grass, trees and small, cute animals, like rabbits, birds, etc. Fluttershy's cottage is surrounded by nature._

_When they reached to the front door of Fluttershy's house, Fluttershy got out her keys and unlocked the door and the gang entered the cottage._

_"Where to set Snowflake down?" Applejack asked Fluttershy._

_"On my bed, in my room..." Fluttershy replied._

_Applejack went to Fluttershy's room and carefully layed Snowflake on Fluttershy's bed. Applejack then covered Snowflake with the sheets and blankets that was on Fluttershy's bed. With Snowflake in the bed, Applejack exited the room and headed back to the living room, where the others were at. Snowflake was now started to shiver a little._

_*Back at the living room*_

_"Fluttershy. Snowflake is in your bed resting right now." Applejack spoke._

_"Okay...good..." Fluttershy sighed in relief to relax a bit._

_"With Snowflake in bed and resting, we can go back to the bus stop. We can still make it to school on time if we hurry a bit and run." said Twilight Sparkle as she looked at the clock and realized that it was almost time for school to start._

_Everyone nodded and headed to the front door. Then the gang realized that Fluttershy wasn't with them. _

_"Fluttershy, are you comming with us?" Pinkie Pie asked._

_Fluttershy nodded her head. "I'm going to stay here, caring for Snowflake so he can get better..." _

_"What about all of your classes today?" Rairty asked._

_"Don't worry... we only have even classes today. My 2nd and 4th period class are cancelled due them both being unavailable to make it at school today. As for my 6th period class, because I'd completed my assignments early and my 6th period teacher had yet to assigned anymore work for me, I don't have to attened class and she knows it too, but I'm going to attened class so I won't account as absent. Besides, I don't want Snowflake to panic and to that he's at some stranger's house when he wakes up." Fluttershy replied._

_"Godd idea Fluttershy." Twilight added._

_"Lucky you Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash added, as she felt very envious on how lucky Fluttershy is._

_Fluttershy blushed a little. "Hehehe..." _

_"Well, we're see you later then Fluttershy. I do hope our darling Snowflake gets better!" said Rarity._

_Fluttershy waved at her friends as they exited her house. When Fluttershy finally saw his friends closed her front door, Fluttershy went to the kitchen, thinking on what make for Snowflake._

_"Now. what to make for Snowflake to get him better?"_

_*Flashback ended*_

* * *

><p>Now back to the present time, Fluttershy was now in her bedroom with Snowflake, putting a hot warm towel on his already burning red forehead.<p>

"T-there you go Snowflake..." Fluttershy spoke.

"Thanks Fluttershy... *ACHOO!* I'm sorry that I made you guys worry and had to come to this..." Snowflake said as he'd apologized.

Fluttershy nodded her head. "It's okay Snowflake... Anyway, I'm gonna head back to the kitchen to check up on the food that I made for you."

"Okay Fluttershy... *ACHOO!*" Snowflake added as he watched Fluttershy exited the room. Snowflake begin to think on how Fluttershy is sacraficing her school time just to take care of him.

_"Wow, that was very nice of Fluttershy on what she is doing right now. Despite on needing to attend school, Fluttershy decided stay to at home, just so to take care of me... That's very nice and sweet of her to do that... Kind of reminds of you... Mama..."_

Just then, the door opened gently. It wasn't Fluttershy this time. It was a white bunny. Snowflake didn't see the bunny until it hopped on the edge of the bed. As the bunny got closer and closer to Snowflake, Fluttershy came inside the room, holding a tray of hot steaming food. Fluttershy caught a glimpe of the white colored rabbit approching Snowflake.

"OH! Angel! I was wondering were you have gone off to. Anyway Angel, this is my friend Snowflake. Snowflake, this is Angel, my fateful pet rabbit." Fluttwshy spoke as she introduced her pet to her friend.

Snowflake took a good look at Angel as the rabbit was approching to him. Angel is a slim, white fur rabbit with black eyes and two long ears. With much effort due to his current condition, Snowflake sit up and gently patted Angel. "Hey there Angel..." Snowflake smiled at Angel.

Angel, at first, was feeling a little startled, but when Snowflake started to rubbed his back, Angel smiled and grew fond of Snowflake. Angel hopped onto Snowflake's lap and decided to sleep on his lap.

Fluttershy awe at this. "Awww... Angel likes you!"

Snowflake rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. It seems that way Fluttershy."

Fluttershy and Snowflake watched tv in her room as they ate the food that Fluttershy made. It was homemade chicken soup and on the side is a bowl of fresh salad with sweet and tangy french dressing on top, sweet bread rolls filled with butter inside and lastly, a cup of hot apple cider.

When they finished their food, Fluttershy took the dishes and went to the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink. Fluttershy decided to do the dishes later and head back to her bedroom to keep an eye on Snowflake. When she got to her bedroom, Snowflake was out of bed, searching for something in his backpack.

"Snowflake! You shouldn't be out of bed." Fluttershy warned firmly as she paniced a little.

"I know, but I need to get out my reading glasses since I want to read my book. Plus, I'm getting out ipod as well." Snowflake replied.

"Well... okay Snowflake..." Fluttershy said softly as she exited the room.

Snowflake got out his headphones, ipod touch and his _Inheritance_ book. Snowflake got back in the bed, with his ipod and book in hand. He plugged his headphones on his ipod touch, insert the headphones into his ears, scrolled down inot his playlist and chose a song to listened to. Snowflake opened his book where he bookmarked it at and continued where he left off. As he begin to read where he left, he let the music to relaxed him, as the song he picked out had a _"calm and slightly upbeat tune"_ to it.

_New Bodhum_

_Sang and Preformed by ORIGA_

_From Final Fantasy 13-2 soundtrack _

_Do you remember a touch of the wind on you?_

_Softer than whispers of angel that falls in love_

_Do you remember the sound of the ocean waves?_

_Breaking alone time after time, ah_

_Believing in magic can make you strong_

_Tell everyone that_ _this is a place where you belong_

_Ah, everything looks shiny in the sun_

_A day in your life_

_Close your eyes to find yourself_

_In wonderful world_

_Ah, everything feels like your fantasy_

_A night in your life_

_Close your eyes to find yourself_

_In mystic timeline_

As several minutes passed by Snowflake hummed as he listened the song from one of his favorite series; Final Fantasy. Snowflake has been fond of that video game series since the release of Final Fantasy VII for the playstation one. As he got back reading to his book that he was enjoying, another track begin to play. This new track that was starting was too, from Final Fantasy.

_Eternal Plains/ Plains of Eternity_

_Sang and Preformanced by Joelle_

_From Final Fantasy 13-2 soundtrack _

_Our prayers meet no matter where we're going_

_In unison, they beat, the sky is glowing_

_Above our thoughts, we'll find a key together_

_To fill the day with all the things we treasure_

_A crystal view, I'll follow you_

_An open gate invites me through_

_Our prayers meet no matter where we're going_

_In unison, they sing with love_

_Above our thoughts, we'll find a key together_

_To fill the day with all the things we treasure_

_All we treasure_

_A crystal view, I sing to you_

_And in my sleep, you softly speak_

_In stormy seas, or sunny blue_

_I'll remember to trust in you_

Snowflake smiled as he listened to the music. Just as he was relaxing and feeling a little better from Fluttershy's hospitality, Snowflake then saw Fluttershy coming in with her ipod in hand. Snowflake took out his ear plugs and begin to speak. "Oh, Fluttershy! You have an Ipod too."

Fluttershy smiled a little. "Y-yeah..." Fluttershy hopped on the bed to sit dwon near Snowflake and Angel.

Snowflake begin to speak some more. "Hey...Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy faced him, as he gotten her attention. "Yeah Snowflake?"

"Thank you Fluttershy."

Fluttershy then got a little confused. "F-f-for w-w-what?"

Snowflake took a deep breath as what he's going to say next would be long and breath taking. "For taking care of me today. You allowed me into your house, made me some delicious homemade food and treated me with hospitality. Thank you so much Fluttershy."

Fluttershy was speechless for a moment on what Snowflake said, then she begin to shyly blush. "Well, It's no big deal Snowflake..."

"It is a big deal Fluttershy. You helped me when I needed it the most. Your kind, caring, sensitive, but aboved all, sweet to people and animals. Even though that you studdered from time to time, your a very nice person to be with and don't let anyone say otherwise." Snowflake added as he smiled.

Upon hearing all what Snowflake said, Fluttershy's blush changed from light pink to cherry red. Not only that, Fluttershy begin fidgeting her long pink hair. Fluttershy herself don't know why she "playing" with her hair, but whatever the reason was, she wanted to stop. Much to her dismay though, she couldn't stop herself as she was too being overwelmed by happiness and flatterness on what Snowflake said to her.

Snowflake noticed Fluttershy's changed behavior. "Sorry... Did I said too much? Didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable..."

FLuttershy nodded her head. "N-n-n-n-n-no... t-t-that's was sweet of you to say that... and... the reason why I'm fidgeting my hair and acting this way is... well... I don't know that myself..."

Snowflake giggled a little by Fluttershy not knowing why she's fidgeting her hair. Snowflake however, has a clue why. _"It's probably because I made you flattered and happy Fluttershy. Don't worry, you'll learn this when you find someone who's wants to be with you in the future."_

After a while of Snowflake calming down Fluttershy and preventing her from having a "blush overload" the two pre-teens watched t.v. A few hours later, Snowflake started to have a headache and felt a little dizzy, whiched Fluttershy begin to noticed.

Feeling worried, Fluttershy decided to speak. "Snowflake, are you okay? Do you need to lay down?"

Snowflake shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine... just feel a little tired... I'm gonna take a nap... for a bit..." In truth, Snowflake was starting to have that same feeling whenever a "memory" spasm is going to occur to him.

"Oh okay then. Get all the rest you need Snowflake..." Fluttershy said as she shyly smiled at Snowflake.

Snowflake smiled back at Fluttershy and started to close his eyes so he can get some rest. But the pain in his head grew more and more painful. _"UGH! I'm having this pain in my head again... but this time is much more painful than last time..."_ Snowflake endured the pain by taking deep breaths until the pain lessens a bit . Finally, after taking another deep breath, Snowflake finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

As Snowflake begin to sleep, another "past memory" appeared in his head.

* * *

><p><em>"*Smooch*"<em>

_"Y-y-y-y-y-you k-k-k-k-k-kiss me..."_

_The 7 year girl turned red as she felt that kissing the 7 year old boy, that she had a crush on, was a terrible idea._

_"I knew it... I knew kissing you was a bad idea... It's just that I'd always liked you... from the moment that you saved me from the bullies that picked on me..."_

_The girl begin to cry in happiness, but then begin to cry in sadness and embarressment._

_"But I tried to hide my feelings for you, but my friends told me to be honest to my feelings... even if you don't feel the same for me... I wanted show you that I...L-l-l-l-l-l-lo-lo-lo-lo-"_

_The boy smiled as he put his index finger onto the girl's lips._

_"Don't worry about saying it... Cause I love you too..." _

_The girl blushed as she embraced the boy, who suprisenly retuned her feelings, in a hug as she let her tears run down her face and smiled."You have no idea how much you made me so happy..." _

_The boy shyly blushed a little. "I had little feeling I would make you happy..."_

_The boy and the girl hold each other hands as they continued to stared at the stars through the horizon night sky, very happy that the two kids have each other._

* * *

><p>Snowflake was turning around and kept moving in the bed until he woke up by jumping out of the bed like shot out cannonball. Upon walking up, Snowflake breathe heavily and looked at the clock on the wall. It is 12:15 in the afternoon. Also upon waking up, Snowflake realized that Fluttershny is not in the room with him. Snowflake got up and exited the room and explored Fluttershy's house to find her. After 15 minutes of searching, he couldn't find her. Just as he was about to head back to Fluttershy's room, he then saw a note on the wall.<p>

Snowflake grabbed the note and read it:

_Dear Snowflake,_

_By the time you read this letter, you realized that I'm not here. Don't worry, I went to the school so I can meet the others and run some errands that I need to do while I'm out. If your thristy or hungry, there some food and drinks in the fridge and Angel will gladly help you out, as he knows where the stuff is. That's about it. We'll (yes, I said we'll, as in more than one person, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike will be coming to see you) see you In a couple of hours. Remember, try not to push yourself._

_Sincerly, your friend Fluttershy._

Snowflake read the last part of the note and sighed in relief. As he put the note away on the kitchen table, something was yanking his pants leg. It was Fluttershy's pet rabbit, Angel. Snowflake understood what Angel Is trying to tell him. Snowflake grabbed Angel and sat Angel on top of is head so he can get a full veiw of where he was going. Snowflake opened the refrigerator and saw few things to eat and drink in there.

Snowflake decided to ask Angel on what to get something to eat. "Angel, what do you think I should get to eat?"

Angel, hearing Snowflake's question, jumped off of Snowflake's head and digged and searched the refrigerator. After a while, Angel got out of the fridge, holding a few things. What Snowflake saw Angel was carrying caused him to smile. "Good choice Angel. When I get better and you decided that you want to come to my house one day, I'll feed you as much food as you want. My treat."

Angel smiled and jumped happily as he understood what Snowflake said to him. Snowflake and Angel started to make something to eat. As they started making lunch, Snowflake got an idea and decided to share it with Angel. "Hey Angel. I have an idea. But it would required to leave your owner's house. You want to help me?"

Angel, at first, gave Snowflake a worry look. After thinking it over, Angel shook his head and decided to go along with Snowflake's idea. Angel even got out the Fluttershy's house key out of his fur. Snowflake smiled at Angel and patted him on the head. "Thanks Angel. That's 2 times I owe you now."

Angel smiled and hopped onto Snowflake's head as Snowflake got his jacket and umbrella, since it was cloudy, gray and has a good chance to rain, unlocked the front door, left Fluttershy's house and head out where ever Snowflake is going, with Angel tagging along.

* * *

><p><em>*Meanwhile At School*<em>

Fluttershy just left her six period class after checking with her teacher with attendance, which the teacher was apparently pleased, despite that it wasn't necessary. Also, Fluttershy saw Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Invader working on their homework and waved at them, which they waved back. Then Fluttershy left the classroom and head the exit. As Fluttershy left the Science building, she bumped into someone.

"Ow... Sorry about that..." Fluttershy apologized. When she met the person she bumped into face to face, Fluttershy was suprised. "P-Principal C-C-Celestia?"

Celestia smiled as she made eye contact with Fluttershy. "Oh! Fluttershy! Just the person I was looking for! Can I ask you a favor?"

Fluttershy nodded her head. "Sure Celestia. What do you want me to do?"

"Come with me for a minute Fluttershy." Celestia replied as she escorted Fluttershy to the main gate of the school. When they got there, FLuttershy was feeling a bit confused. "Um... Principal Celestia?"

Celestia is looking for someone until she saw who what she was looking for. "HEY, VANILLA MEGOLA! OVER HERE! I LIKE YOU TO MEET SOMEONE YOU'LL GET ALONG JUST FINE!" Celestia turned and face Fluttershy. "There's a student that wanted to have a tour around the school. I can't do it because I have a meeting to go to in a few minutes. I was hoping that you could show her around given the fact that most of your classes today are cancelled and given that your ahead with your 6th period class."

Fluttershy nodded as she would be delighted to escort the student around. "Sure Celestia, I'll show him or her around."

Celestia sighed in relief. "*Whew* Thanks Fluttershy. I know you two would get along." Celestia then turned to the student that she called out to. "Vanilla Megola, this is Fluttershy. Fluttershy, meet Vanilla Magola."

Celestia took a few steps sideways to revealed Vanilla Megola in front of Fluttershy. Fluttershy took a good look at Vanilla. Vanilla is an albino eyed girl with very pale skin and snowy white hair, in which that Fluttershy noticed that she has the same hair color as Snowflake. And that reaches to her waist. She ties up her hair loosely and in the same style as Rainbow Dash. She a short fringe that falls a little over her eyes, which are an unnatural candy red. Lastly, Vanilla is wearing the same outfit that Fluttershy is; A jumper dress, black Mary Jane shoes, high heel socks and a bow tie on her hair.

Vanilla was the first person to speak. "Hi...Fluttershy..."

Fluttershy formed a small smile. "H-hello Vanilla... Nice to meet you."

Celestia smiled as the two girls exchanged greetings. Celestia look at her watch. She gasped as it is 5 minutes till the conference. "I have to go you two. I'll see you guys later!" Celestia begin to run towards the building where the conference is held at, leaving Fluttershy with Vanilla.

Fluttershy begin to speak. "So... ready for the tour?"

Vanilla smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Yes Fluttershy."

And with that, Fluttershy and Vanilla walked around the school and froming an enjoyable friendship with each other.

* * *

><p><em>*Meanwhile elsewhere, thousands of miles away*<em>

Deep within in the middle of the ocean, on a populated Island on Hawaii, stood a large white mansion surrounded by gates, dogs and a few guardsmen. Inside the huge white mansion, there was a man sitting on his desk, filling out his paper work, all while smoking a cigerette.

"*Sigh* No sign of Snowflake..." The man slamed his fist on the table, almost breaking it in the process. "Where would he be?"

One of the guards opened the door to report something. "Major Natsu. I have some breaking news for you."

The man looked at the guard with an angry look. "This has _better_ be good."

The guard smiled evily. "We know where your son Snowflake is."

That word caught Natsu's attention. "Really? Tell me!"

The guard smiled and gave him the infomation that Natsu wanted (more like demanded). "Snowflake now residenting in the city of Long Beach, in the state of California."

Natsu smiled devilishly. "Good. I have a house there that I can stay over at California. All I have to do is to find him and dragged him back."

"But sir, how are you gonna find him?" The guard asked.

"It's not a big deal really. I had people and agents to watched Snowflake very closely and all I have to do is to asked them further infomation like his address of his house, the school he's goes to and etc. when I get to California." Natsu replied.

"Oh okay Major Natsu. That's all I need to report." The guard added.

Natsu nodded his head. "Okay. Go back to your post. The info that you given me will be rewarded."

The guard smiled more as he walked towards the exit and thanked him. With the guards gone, Natsu got out his laptop and begin using to get a flight ticket to fly out to California. Natsu expected that It'll take a couple of days to book a flight that will take him to California. However, much to Natsu surprise, either by luck or that the gods did him a favor, that he managed to found a flight that would leave to California at 2:00 in the morning tommorrow. To make things better for Natsu, is that the flight that leaves for California is non-stop. Meaning, that the flight would go straight to California without making any stops. All and all, this was a _PERFECT_ plan to get Snowflake. Not wanting to lose this opportunity, Natsu forwardly bought the ticket to California with his credit card and after the purchase was complete, he printed out the ticket and everything that would make his time at the airport and boarding the airplane, to be quick and pleasent.

As Natsu closed his laptop, he formed a devilish smile on his face. _"Good... now with everthing set and all according to plan, I'll get Snowflake and dragged here back home where he belongs, and I will get Snowflake, NO MATTER THE COST. Even killing Snowflake's new and adoptive family if it will get closer to Snowflake, I will do it."_ Natsu determinly thought.

Natsu then begin to laughed loudly, as if a possessed person lose his mind and instanity to the darkness and chaos inside his heart and soul.

* * *

><p><em>*Back in California*<em>

Fluttershy and Vanilla just finished touring around the school.

"*Whew* That's about it. Any questions?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah... Just one..." Vanilla replied.

"Ask away." Fluttershy spoke.

"W-w-will you be my friend Fluttershy?" Vanilla stammered.

Fluttershy smiled and nodded her head. "Of course I'll be your friend Vanilla. My group of friends would be your friends as well. When this period is over, I'll take you to my group of friends. They're very nice people."

Vanilla felt a hundred times better and lighter what Fluttershy said. Vanilla even let out a tear and let it run down her cheek. "Thank you Fluttershy. Truely, thank you..."

"You'll welcome Vanilla." said Fluttershy as she smiled.

After a while of Fluttershy and Vanilla talking, the bell rang for lunch. With that in mind, Fluttershy headed towards the same lunch table near the grass area and the beach area with Vanilla following her. In fact, the table that the gang goes to lunch, had became their "signature hangout". After 5 minutes of walking, Fluttershy and Vanilla finally arrived at the table. Upon arriving the table, the two girls sat down and begin to feel the cool ocean breezed air.

"It feels nice here..." Vanilla spoke as she let the cool freshness air hit her skin and soothen her in delight.

"I had a feeling you would." Fluttershy spoke as she smiled.

After a while of waiting, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash came to the table. Fluttershy introduced her friends to Vanilla and the group befriended her with open arms. Vanilla felt happy by her new group of friends. After a while of talking, the group (except Applejack) went to the food court to get something to eat, with Applejack guarding the table to make sure no one would take it.

* * *

><p><em>*At the food court*<em>

Twilight, Vanilla, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie was in line at _Panda Express_ for chinese food. As they waited, Twilight hear her name being called.

"TWILIGHT!"

Twilight turned around and saw a familiar face. "Hey, Snowball!"

Snowball is a classmate that is in the same English class as Twilight and Snowflake. Despite that Snowball is around the same age as Twilight her friends, he is suprisenly very tall for a middle schooler (Twilight don't know an exact height but still very tall) and semi lean. Powder blue hair, sharp crystal blue eyes, pale skin, wore his school uniform and lastly wearing a necklace with a snowflake on it.  
>Snowball (or Snowy by his nickname) is known by many as a gentle giant, never picking fights or participating in one, even though he would easily win. Snowball also known to never gets cold, ever having moved from very the very far north where it always snowed, therfore explaining how he always have perfect attendence. Snowball is also known to be more on the shy side of things when around people he hasn't met before, but outgoing around close friends (mainly Twilight and her friends). Snowy has a brain that rivals Twilights, but lack of actually doing the work keeps his grades at B+, A- level. He also loves to play E-T rated video games.<p>

Twilight and Snowball exchanged a few conversation until Snowball has to go and left the foos court area. After 10 minutes of waiting, the gang finally got their food, payed for it and head back to their hangout table. When they arrived at the table, they saw Applejack eating her lunch, which consist of homemade clam chower soup, apple juice and home-baked apple pie. For the whole lunch period, Vanilla spend time with her new found friends in happiness and delight. After a while, Rainbow Dash begin to complained that Snowflake isn't here. "Man, I can't believe that Snowflake couldn't make it today! He was totally fine!"

Applejack quickly smacks Rainbow Dash in the head. "Rainbow Dash, Snowflake was nowhere near _fine_. He was sick and needed time to recover you mindless _varmint_!"

Rainbow Dash grew angry on what Applejack said to her. Getting hit from Applejack wasn't a big deal to her as she is a tough cookie and a tomboy. Insults however, where one of the few things that would make this tough tomboy mad. "What did you called me _redneck?_"

The word _"redneck"_, is one of the few words that Applejack DOES NOT tolerate. Whenever someone insults (or argues with) Applejack, she would normally remained calm. But if the word _"redneck"_ is added to the mix, start praying. Cause Applejack will lashed out of one _"down-to-earth"_ can serving of _"country girl whoop-ass"_. "Did you just called me,_ redneck_?"

Rainbow Dash saw Applejack's anger expresstion. "Why, yes I did. What you gonna do about it?"

Applejack stopped eating, put her food aside, stood up, and begin to growl. "_Partners_, leave the table. Cause you do not want to see on what I'm gonna do to this trouble making _varmint..."_

Vanilla, who is just new to the table, felt a little startled and confused. "Um, what's going on here?"

Twilight was the first to reply. "Vanilla, let's go. These two are going to fight."

Vanilla panicked. "S-should we try to stop them?"

"We always tried to stop them, but it never works. I think It's best to stay clear and keep your distance." Fluttershy respond.

Vanilla didn't questioned anymore and left the table with the gang, leaving Applejack and Rainbow to do what best friends and rivals do best; beat the crap out of each other.

* * *

><p><em>*Meanwhile elsewhere*<em>

In the city of Austin, the capital of Texas, it was raining and pouring down hard. As the rain grew worse and the wind intensify, many people inside the city were hastily trying to leave work and heading home. Outside the city of Dallas, a women in her early thirties, arrived home from her a long day on the job. The woman had teal colored eyes and light blue hair. She is wearing a grayish blue work suit. As she took off her now damped up coat, she walked towards her bedroom, where she thrown herself onto her bed and rest for a bit. The women begin to think about a certain person that has been on her mind for quite sometime.

_"*Sigh* I hope Snowflake is okay... It's been weeks since I last talked to him... Hope nothing bad happened to him... Even though he's capable of looking out for himself, but he's only 12, and therfore still too young... Well, Thanksgivin is coming up pretty soon... I'll visit him when Thanksgiving weekend comes..._

Luna, Snowflake's caretaker and Principal Celestia younger sister, has been relaxing and settling in Texas for while, living a peaceful life. Luna is just getting used to living on her own due to Snowflake moving to out of state in California. Luna took off her work suit and switched into her relaxing clothes, which consists a dark blue t-shirt and grayish blue shorts. Luna decided to turned on the tv and scrolled the channels to find something interesting to watch, which she eventually did. It was the news channel, where the reporter was reporting about a young child was found dead and was apparently revealed that the child was murdered by the child's own parents.

From hearing how the child was murdered his/her own parents gave Luna disturbing thoughts about Snowflake encountering Natsu. Luna had many encounters with the mayor in the past and Natsu's face was still fresh on her mind even now. After a couple of minutes, Luna started to feel sleepy and finally, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>*Honolulu Hawaii, 2 12 years ago*_

_It was raining like cats and dogs, and the wind was strong and intense. Many people,whether on foot or in vheicle hastely getting home so they won't get too wet and get caught in the strong wind current. Luna just got off the bus and headed where the motel room she's staying in. As she arrived at the motel, she then heard a child sniffled and coughing; almost as the child was on the verge of dying._

_"What was that?" Luna thought as she walked closer and closer to the voice until she finally saw the child that was making the whezzing noise. The child had snow white hair and had pale blue-white iris eyes, that matched the color of a "high mountain glacier". The child was shivering rapidly, blood was dripping from his chest from two huge stabbed wounds in a shape of an X and more multiple injuries located on his feet, arms and legs. Luna could tell the boy was abandoned and he was taking all this in a huge blow, to the point that he fell emotionally unstable, which would explained Luna how the boy was shaking in fear, cold and very likely in anger. Either way, Luna realized that the boy is a COMPLETE wreak. At first, Luna was going to leave the boy to die in the cold. But with all the stuff that has happened to her throughout her life and wanted to start anew and to "redeemed" herself, she decided to help the boy and get him out off the rain._

_Luna walked slowly and steady towards the boy. "Hey little boy. What are you doing out here in this cold weather?"_

_The boy didn't answered back, as he was still shaking, fearing for his life. Luna could understand the situation he's experiencing in. Luna attempts to speak to him again, hopefully it would make the boy talk. "Hey, I know your shaking right now but please talk... I'm trying to help you... Can you tell me what's the problem?"_

_Surprisenly, the boy spoke. But his voice was shakey, low and very emotional. "H-h-h-h-h-hun-gry... I'm hun-gry... Do you have any f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-food?"_

_Luna nodded her head. "Yeah, I have food in the motel room I'm staying. Come with me so you won't get sick..."_

_The boy nodded and slowly got up on his feet, despite his feet were badly cut._

_Luna escorted the boy to her motel room, where she noticed that the boy was staggering and having difficulties to walk and remained on his feet. "Are you okay? Do you want me to help you?"_

_"No... I'm okay..." The boy replied._

_Suprisenly, despite the injuries on his feet, he managed to hold on his own. Luna and the boy finally reached the motel room, located in the back of the first (and lobby) floor. Luna unlocked the door with her room key and entered the room, which the boy behind him. Then, Luna treated the boy's wounds by rinsing off the blood from his wounds. After a while, Luna let the boy alone so he can take a bath so he can relax and eased the wounds a bit, while giving Luna the time to dry off his overly damped clothes. Luna decided to go to the laundry mat located in the lobby. Luna told that she'll be right back and told the boy not leave the room. _

_Luna carried the damped clothes to the laundry mat. Luna putted the clothes in the washer, pour the laundry detergent, inserted the coins in and let them wash for a bit. Luckily, since it was already 9:30, no one was at the laundry mat with Luna, so it made things much quicker and easier and after like an hour have passed, the clothes were now dryed and clean. Luna headed back towards her motel room. When she opened the door, she saw the boy sitting on the the bed, wrapped around in a warm white towel. Luna gave him the clothes that she washed and dryed off._

_The boy thanked Luna for claining his clothes. "Thank you miss..."_

_Luna smiled a little. "Your welcome... now I know your hungry, but can you tell why you were out on the streets. Were you abandonded by your family?"_

_"No, I ran away from home because of my father abused me." The boy straightforwardly replied, despite being shaken a bit._

_The boy's answer had caused Luna to eye wided tremendously as she looked at the injuries that the boy's father had caused. Luna was more suprised that the never shed a tear. "Oh my..."_

_The boy went to the bathroom to put on his now clean clothes. He then walked the bathroom and head towards the door. "Thank you miss for cleaning my clothes and taking care of me in this short time. I'm gonna go back home now."_

_This caused Luna to eye wided. "So you can suffered more beatings?"_

_"I have nowhere else to go! I was in over my head to run away! I...I..." The boy couldn't finshed his sentence as he collapsed on the floor. Not because of his feet hurting him, but because that he felt alone, helpless, vunerable, hurt and on the edge of losing himself to his father or worse, his insanity. _

_Luna looked at the boy and noticed that he was sobbing drastically. Luna was feeling with overwelming self-pity and remorse for the boy. Fearing for the boy's life and not wanting to let the boy die, or to let him to have a sad and horrible life existence, like she had suffered when she was younger, Luna embraced the boy with a hug. "Listen to me, your can stay with me... I'm not gonna let you go to your father and get hurt even more so. You'll be safe with me. I promised."_

_The boy stared at Luna for the longest time, until he weakly smiled. "Thank you nice lady..."_

_"Please, call me Luna." Luna spoke._

_The boy nodded. "Okay Luna."_

_Luna helped the boy to the bed so he can relax and let his wounds naturally heal a bit. Luna grabbed some food to make for the boy. Luna told the boy that she'll would be right back with the food ready for him. She then made her way to the "kichen room" where all the microwaves, stoves, pots, toasters and grillers that was provided for the guest by the motel empolyees. Luna boiled some chicken soup, made two pieces of toast and microwaved some leftover fried salmon that she saved. After the food was ready, she went back to her room, unlocked the door and entered the room with the food already in hand, which she gave to the boy upon entering the room. The boy immediately ate the food in hastely succession._

_As Luna watched the boy eat and stuffing himself, which she couldn't blame him as he was on the street, wounded, on the verge of losing his insanity and on the verge of dying of hunger as she remembered that when the boy took off his t-shirt to take a bath, she could see the boy's bones appeared on his chest, she decided to ask the boy's name. "So, what is your name?"_

_The boy swallow his food before he begin to speak. "You can call me Snowflake Luna. Snowflake is my name."_

_Luna nodded her head. "Okay Snowflake. For now on, you'll stay with me." _

_The boy smiled brightly. "Thank you Luna, for doing all this for me."_

_"Your welcome Snowflake." Luna replied as she felt a little satisfaction for taking the boy under her wing._

_For the whole stormy night, Luna and Snowflake talked and get to know each since they're going to be living with each other, like mother and son. It was also the beginning of an ever-lasting bond with each other that would be loving and benifical on both sides._

* * *

><p>Luna, upon what she saw in her dream, suddenly awoke from her slumber. Luna looked at the clock in the living room. It is 4:30 pm. Luna just realized that she slept for a good hour and a half. Luna sighed as she remembered what she dreamed about. It was the flashback how her and Snowflake met. Luna remembered how she found Snowflake, and it was very unpleasent thing to see Snowflake back then; hurt, afraid, hungry, close to death and emotionally unstable. Wanting to get the image of Snowflake when they two met out of her mind, Luna decided to make some food for herself. As she got out of the supplies, Luna relaxed a little and begin to embraced the rest day with peace and prosperity.<p>

* * *

><p>*<em>At the same time, back in California*<em>

Back at California, it is now 2:30 in the afternoon. There was 20 minuties left until school is over. Fluttershy, who don't have any classes that needed to attended to (due to being all caught up with all of her classes), is currently walking towards the bus stop.

Fluttershy was still shaken from what happened back at lunch time, where Applejack and Rainbow Dash got into a fight with each out and caused much wreckage and amok. After the fight was over, Rainbow Dash and Applejack both suffered one black eye, a couple of bite marks, many dark bruises and a few scratch marks as well. Also, both of the girl's uniform and their hair were messy and covered in food and dirt. Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack were given a week's worth of detention, much to both of the girls dismay. When the bell rung for tutorial, the girls (not counting Applejack and Rainbow Dash, since they had to clean up the mess they both made from the fight they had) went to their classes that they need to catched up. Fluttershy and Vanilla decided to hang out at the beach outside of school grounds, where they socialized and scrolled around the beach area for a good hour until Vanills told Fluttershy that she needed to go, in which Fluttershy hugged Vanilla and told her that she had a good time with her and hopefully that they can hangout some more tommorrow. Vanilla smiled and told her that they will and with that, Vanilla and Fluttershy bided each other goodbye and went their separate ways, which leads up to now, where Fluttershy is currently walking towards the bus stop.

As Fluttershy walked towards the bus stop, she saw a familiar face sitting at the bus top. "Willow Cloud! HEY!"

The girl, named Willow Cloud, turned and saw Fluttershy and waved at her. Willow Cloud looked around a month younger than Fluttershy and her friends. Willow's hair is pale yellow, longish and rarely tied back, her eyes are a bright blue, often brought out by the fact that she wears a lot of pale blue. And lastly, her skin tone is paleish. Willow is wearing a pleated jumper and high socks, just like Fluttershy. But Willow blue Mary Jane shoes and a bow tie, while Fluttershy wore black Mary Jane shoes and didn't wore a bow tie.

Willow Cloud is known to be very quiet, but intelligent, as she often gets B's and A-'s for her tests. She loves animals, drawing and sci-fi and fantasy. She's also classed as a Geek for her interest in sci-fi, but she doesn't care, as she wears the label very proudly. Most people don't know or get why Willow is always quiet, except Fluttershy herself. Willow is have been recently been moving overseas for most of her life with her parents and her two siblings (one of them were adopted) and as a result, Willow so far hadn't made any friends (aside from Fluttershy and Snowflake even as well, despite not being present with the two now) and Willow herself stated to Fluttershy and Snowflake that she is kinda a loner. Willow met Fluttershy and Snowflake last week during 7th period, when the whole 7th period class took a field to the animal museum that happened to be located a few blocks from the school. The trio (Willow, Snowflake and Fluttershy) got along well together and became very close friends. Ever since then, they always be together in seventh period (along with Emrys) in assignments and in projects.

Willow begin to greet Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy. How are you?"

Fluttershy smiled back. "I'm fine Willow. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Say, where's Snowflake today?" asked Willow.

"He's sick today, so he at home resting so he can get better." Fluttershy replied.

"Aww... I hope he'll get better... Anyway, I see the bus is coming." said Willow as the bus begin to approach.

"Okay, I'll see you later then Willow." said Fluttershy.

"Wait, your not gettig on the bus?" Willow asked.

"No, I'm waiting for my friends get out of class." Fluttershy replied.

"Oh okay! See you later Fluttershy." said Willow as she got on the bus.

"See you later Willow!" replied Fluttershy as she waved her friend Willow and watched the bus drive away. Fluttershy waited for a good 20 mintues until the she heard the bell rang. Fluttershy could hear many of the students running and walking towards the front entrance. In fact, Fluttershy saw a few students on their bikes, scooters and skateboards coming through the front enterance. After a short time of waiting, Fluttershy finally saw her friends, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash and Applejack coming towards them. FLuttershy noticed that Rainbow Dash and Applejack were no longer covered in food, dirt nor dust, but could smell the stenched of the food that was still on them.

Fluttershy begin to speak. "Hey you guys!"

Pinkie Pie replied back with a smile. "Hey Flyttershy!"

Twilight Sparkle replied back also. "Hey there Fluttershy."

Rarity replied back as well. "Fluttershy. Hey darling."

Rainbow Dash and Applejack both replied "Hey Fluttershy." in a low, calm, but angry voice.

The girls (and Spike) decided to head to Fluttershy's house so they can check on Snowflake to see if he's getting better. The girls waited for a good half hour until the bus finally came. The gang payed the bus fare and sat all the way in the back. After riding the bus for about 20 minutes, they got off the bus when they arrived at the bus, a few blocks from Fluttershy's house. TThe gang walked the few blocks and finally arrived at Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy unlocked the door and upen enter the house, all of the girls (and Spike) caught a scent of food.

"*Sniff*Sniff* Whoa... whatever that is, it's smells delicious!" Pinkie Pie was the first one to speak.

"I agreed with Pinkie Pie. Whatever that scent is sure is making me hungry." Applejack added.

The girls followed the scent on their noses and found themselves in the kitchen. They also saw Snowflake up at the stove, boiling some vegetables in a pot, grilling some ground beef on a pan and then begin to check something in the oven. It became clear that Snowflake is doing something big.

Snowflake turned around and saw his friends are here. "Hey you guys! Welcome home!" Then he saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack with their injuries on surface. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TWO?"

"Hey Snowflake!" Pinkie Pie happily shouted.

"I see that you've been up and cooking I see darling." Rarity spoke in delightfulness.

"Yeah... I've spend a couple of hours making this food for you guys." Snowflake replied.

"You mean... you did ALL OF THIS? I'm very surprised that you can cook well, despite that your only tweleve years old." said Twilight as she was a little take back by Snowflake's cooking skills.

"Well, let's just say before I met you guys, I always had to cook for myself, since I'd live on my own." Snowflake added.

"That's must of been hard for you." Fluttershy spoke as she felt a little bad for him on having to cook for his needs instead of his parents or whoever that used to live with Snowflake.

"Don't worry about it. I like cooking alot. The food almost done. I'll call you when It's ready." Snowflake finished on what he said as he turned his attention to the food that was in the stove and oven.

The gang nodded and decided to watched t.v. in the living room. Fluttershy went up to Snowflake because she had a question to ask him. "Snowflake, where did you get all of this?"

Snowflake turned around so he can answered Fluttershy's question. "From the store. You see, I know that you wanted me to stay in bed, but I had to go to the post office and run a few errands like you, well at least that what you stated on the note that you left me. Angel decided to tag along with me, most likely that he wanted to make sure that I would be okay and he had the key and everything." Snowflake sighed as he begin to speculate that by leaving Fluttershy's house (and thus disobeying Fluttershy's rules) that Fluttershy would get mad. "Sorry Fluttershy... I really had to taken care of the things I needed to do. It couldn't wait. You can hit me if you want since I'd _DID _disobeyed your rules..."

Surpirsenly, Fluttershy didn'ty got mad at all! In fact, she was smiling alot. "Okay, I trust you on what you said. Also, since Angel was with you all this time and he looked after you and you looked after Angel and vice versa, I feel alot of relief of now knowthing that you two are okay. Lastly, I trust you alot since we're friends. So no, I'm not mad at you."

This caused Snowflake sighed in relief, upon Fluttershy stated that she wasn't mad. "*Whew* Good, glad we have an understanding then."

Fluttershy smiled as she headed back to the living room with the rest of her friends are. After a while of watching t.v., Snowflake called the gang to the table as dinner was finally ready. When the gang entered the dinning room, they were shocked upon how much food that Snowflake cooked. There was salmon, steak, mac and cheese, mash potatoes with gravy, sweet yams, spicy cabbage, broccoli, black eyed peas, cresant rolls covered in butter and lastly, 4 liters of drinks. Two of them were sodas (Dr. Pepper Cherry and Coke Cola Cherry) and the other two were sparkling water (Strawberry Kiwi and Orange Creame). The gand did take Snowflake's word that he cooks alot, but _**NEVER **_thought that he would (and could) cook this much in a matter of a few hours, as they believed that cooking _**THIS MUCH**_ food would talk a half a day (if not much longer than that).

"Oh my...darling! You made all this?" Rarity asked as she was astonished by the food that Snowflake had made.

"You bet I did." Snowflake replied with a big smile. "Now let's eat everyone, or else the food will get cold." Snowflake added as he sat down.

Everyone sat down and grabbed a paper plate and utensles. Everyone chose what food they want (in fact everyone got every food on the table since all of the food looked delicious). The gang begin to eat and they were delighted and commented how Snowflake's cooking was amazingly good.

"WOW! YOUR COOKING IS AMAZING FLAKEY!" Pinkie Pie shouted in delight.

"I'll say partner. You do know how to cook like those master chefs I recken see on t.v. alot." Applejack commented as she begin munching on the mac and cheese.

"Seriously, how come _MY_ cooking can't be great like yours?" Rainbow Dash asked envious of Snowflake cooking.

"Snowflake, you should become a chef when you get older darling!" Rarity added.

"Well, I'm still thinking about what do I want to be when I get older." said Snowflake as he took a bite of his cresent roll. "Anyway, what happened to you two? It looked like you two were in a fight." Snowflake added as he faced Rainbow Dash and and Applejack.

"You guessed right Snowflake. Excepted that Applejack and Rainbow Dash fought _EACH OTHER_ instead." Twilight replied as she took a bite of her salmon.

"Why?" Snowflake asked, as he got worried.

Twilight swallowed her food so she can answer to Snowflake. "Because Applejack called Rainbow Dash a varmint."

Snowflake nodded his head upon acknowledging the answer Twilight provided with. "Ahh..."

"And in response, Rainbow Dash called Applejack a rednick, or was it redneck? I don't know what that word means." Pinkie Pie spoke as she was busying munching on her food.

Snowflake, hearing the word, _"redneck"_ had caused Snowflake to spit out the soda that he was drinking. Snowflake coughed as he tried to gather all the words so he can talk.

Fluttershy noticed Snowflake coughing a bit. "Snowflake, are you okay?"

Snowflake managed to speak as he nodded his head. "Yeah...*cough* Rainbow Dash! You shouldn't have called Applejack a redneck! It's offensive!"

"Please, like _YOU_ know what it means." Rainbow Dash baffled as she ate her food.

"Even though I don't know _EVERYTHING_, I do know what that word means. Despite that I'm around the same age as you guys, my mind Is like, _ancient_. Okay, mabye not ancient but I know more than a 12 year old would suggested." Snowflake replied firmily.

"Snowflake, can you tell what the word _redneck_ means?" Twilight asked.

Snowflake begin to think so he can muster all the words to explained his friends. "Okay. But first let me tell you a little history lesson." Snowflake tooka deep breathe (A/N: You readers can pay attention on what Snowflake would say because this based on _TURE STUFF from History_. If you want to, if not, go ahead and skipped it). "In 1825, the term, _redneck_, was used as an observation to decribed people that is from the southern part of America who had light to light dark colored skin caused by the sun, and known for their accent. Back around in 1800's, the word _redneck_ was used as a compliment, as it meant for someone who is kind, but at the same time known for being hardworking people and perhaps to be greatly recognized of their _practical, straightforward _and _down-to-earth_ characteristic additude."

"That doesn't explains on how the word _redneck_ became offensive." Spike interrupted.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, In the 1970's, the term was changed drastically and ever since then all the way to this very day, the word _redneck_ now described as someone who is isn't very bright, smart, very narrow-minded, and-" Snowflake continued.

"Long explanation short, it means that I'm poor, uneducated, racist, a hillbilly and _white trash_, which you all guys knows that I'm not!" Applejack angrily interrupted.

"Bingo. You took the words right out of my mouth Applejack." Snowflakle added as he acknowledged Applejack's answer. "So there, that what it means."

"But, why did they changed it?" Fluttershy timidly asked.

"Well, It's pretty much like _out in the old_ and _in with the new_ scenario. For example, Rarity, since you fond of clothes, what do you choose from _old fashioned_ clothes, or the _new and popular _clothes?" Snowflake asked Rarity.

"Well, the new and popular clothes of course draling." Rarity replied with a gleaming smile.

"See? And Rainbow Dash. Since you love video games so much, what system would you rather choose? Nintendo Gamecude or Nintendo Wii?" Snowflake asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nintendo Wii of course!" Rainbow Dash replied with a confident smile on her face.

"See where I'm going with this?" Snowflake asked, hoping this infomation would tell them the whole point of the situation.

The gang realized what Snowflake was talking about made sense. Snowflake noticed the gang that his words were reaching to them and smiled. Now, Snowflake turned his attention towards Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "With that explained, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, it's time you apologized each other."

Applejack was willingly to apologized Rainbow Dash since she's not the type the person to hold grudges that long. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, due to her toughness and pride, wasn't thinking twice of apologizing to her best friend and 'rival'. This caused Snowflake to sighed in worry. "Come on Rainbow Dash, please tell Applejack your sorry so we put all of the drama behind."

"Nope. Not going to apologize." Rainbow Dash subbornly spoke, as she felt by apologizing to Applejack, it would _"bending her pride"_.

Snowflake saw through Rainbow Dash stubborness and sighed. Finally, he came up with a idea. "How about this then Rainbow Dash. If you apologized to Applejack, I'll let you burrow my _Soul Calibur V_ game for a month."

This cuased Rainbow Dash's eyes to lit up significantly. "YOU HAVE _THAT GAME?_"

Snowflake nodded his head. "You bet I do. But, you have to apologized like you _REALLY _mean it."

Rainbow Dash growled a bit. To be honest, apologizing to Applejack to would be equiviant of bending her pride, but Soul Calibur V Is on the line here. How Rainbow Dash wanted that game so bad, but can't get it due to not having enough money. After much thought, Rainbow Dash decided to put her pride aside and apologized to Applejack for the sake of getting to play Soul Calibur V. "I'm sorry that I called you a _redneck_ Applejack. It'll _never _happened again."

Aplplejack stared at Rainbow Dash for a good moment, and then smiled at her best friend. "Oh Rainbow Dash, I'd forgive you."

Snowflake sighed in relief. "*Whew* That's good. Now with that out of the way, we can get back to enjoy the food I made for you guys."

The gang went back eating dinner. After almost two hours of eating and socializing (due to everyone was getting seconds and thirdies) everyone finished their food. Snowflake took all the dishes to the sink and washed then, while the girls (and Spike) went back to the living and resuming watching t.v. By the time Snowflake finished all the dishes and everything was cleaned up, it was already almost 7:00 p.m. Snowflake realized that it was getting late and needed to go home. "Guys, it's getting late. I should be heading home."

Fluttershy, worrying for her friend's well-being, became reluctant of the idea of Snowflake leaving. "Snowflake, I think you stay here for the night."

"Look, thanks for your concern and for taking care of me, but I'll be okay." Snowflake sighed.

"That's not it..." Fluttershy replied. She then points out the window next to them. "Look outside right quick."

Snowflake raised his eyebrow and looked out the window. Snowkflake noticed that it was rainning _hail_ outside and there was heavy winds to as well to make things worse. Snowflake then realized there is _no way_ that he would go out there. "You have got to be _kidding _me..."

"What's going on _partner_?" Applejack asked.

"Guys, look outside." Snowflake replied as he opened the front door.

Rartiy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie walked through the front door and saw rain, hail and felt the heavy wind hitting each of their skins. To make things worse than it already is, a thunderstorm begin to occur. Everyone realized that it would be bothersome (and dangerous) to head home. So, everyone decided to stay overnight at Fluttershy's house.

Pinkie Pie was so happy by the fact that everyone was spending the night together, that she decided to yell something that she wanted to say. "YAY! YAY! YAY! SLEEPOVER AT FLUTTERSHY'S HOUSE!" Pinkie Pie begin to jump up and down in excitment and full of energy.

Snowflake sighed as he felt a little worried about staying over Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy and Applejack noticed Snowflake's expresstion and went up to him so they can see what's bothering him. "Hey _partner_, are you okay?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "I just don't want you caused you this much burden. I mean Fluttertshy, you took care of me when eariler and let me stay over at your house so I an get better. And you Applejack, you adopted me into your family so I won't be lonely. All of this support and hospitality that you both provided to me, I'm very grateful. But I don't want to take all this for granted and be a _burden_ to you both, if not all of you guys." Snowflake could felt that by saying all that he revealed some of his feelings.

"Oh peeshaw _partner!_ Your not a burden to anybody!" Applejack replied with a large smile on her face.

"Yeah. All of us care about you alot Snowflake." Fluttershy added as timidly formed a smile on her face.

Snowflake smiled at what Applejack and Fluttershy said to him. "Thanks you guys. That really meant alot to me."

Applejack and Fluttershy nodded their heads and the three of them went back to the living room and resumed watching t.v. until it was around 10:30 p.m. and everyone decided that it was time to call it a night and hit the bed. Before it became late, everyone (with the exception of Fluttershy, Snowflake and Rainbow Dash) called their families and to confirm that they were going to stay over at Fluttershy's house for the night. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle (and Spike) and Rarity's family said that it's a good idea not to leave and come home in the current intensed weather and bid them goodnight. Fluttershy decided that everyone was going to sleep in separate rooms and since there was 4 rooms and eight of them, Fluttershy decided that 2 of each would share a room together, which all of them agreed. Fluttershy gave each of the girls some of her pajamas outfits. Spike and Snowflake went to separate bathrooms and changed. Both Spike and Snowflake were luckily enough to be wearing shorts under their uniforms and decided to wear the shorts that they both have on as 'pajamas'. Snowflake and Spike headed towards Fluttershy's room, where the girls were done changing and into their pajamas that Fluttershy provided to them.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie agreed to share a room together. Twilight Sparkle and Spike would share a room together and despite the earlier dispute that happened between them, Applejack and Rainbow Dash decided that they too, would share a room together, leaving Snowflake without a room and no place to sleep except for the couch in the living room. Fluttershy saw Snowflake heading downstairs. "Where are you going Snowflake?"

"To the couch in the living room. All the rooms are taken." Snowflake replied.

"You can sleep with me tonight Snowflake." Fluttershy timidly suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be in your way of getting a goodnight sleep." Snowflake spoke.

"I'm sure Snowflake." Fluttershy replied with a small but sweet smile.

"Well okay. Thanks Fluttershy." said Snowflake as he thanked Fluttershy for letting him to share her bedroom with her.

"Anytime Snowflake." Fluttershy replied as her and Snowflake headed to her room. Snowflake and FLuttershy got in the bed and covered themselves up nice and tightly so they won't get cold overnight while they sleep. Fluttershy cut off the bedroom light and begin laying her head on her soft pillow.

"Goodnight Snowflake. Sweet dreams." Fluttershy said softly.

"You too Fluttershy. Sweet dreams." Snowflake replied softly.

Snowflake and Fluttershy slowly drifted to into unconscious and finally, fell asleep. As the rainning night passed and with the thunderstorm now subsided, everyone can get a good night sleep.

However, something much more_ darker_ and _violent _than this petty storm is lurking behind the rainning thunderstorm and it's only a matter of time before that _dark presence_ would reveal itself to anything that was unfortunate enough to get in it's way.

And when that happens, all hell _WILL_ break loose and there would be _NOTHING_ to stop the upcoming chaos that would yet to come. In due time.


	7. Chapter 5

_**Good Evening Everyone! Allenfairytail here! *Whew* I put in alot of work into the last chapter (which I'm so VERY proud of myself) and I will keep doing my best!**_

_**As for today's news, not much of anything that I know of, aside from helping a few people co-writing their fanfic's and working on homehowrk for my classes. But still, never thought I would be very popular on this website. And for that I'm very touched!**_

_**That's about it! Here's chapter 6 everyone! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.**_

* * *

><p>"YEAH! BOOYAH!"<p>

"I lost again! Jeez!"

"What's wrong Snowflake? You lost your gaming touch now that I beaten you so many times?"

Snowflake raised his eyebrow. "Not even close Rainbow Dash. Not even close."

Rainbow Dash gave Snowflake a look that said's _"Of course you aren't"_ in a sarcastic way. Rainbow Dash was at Snowflake's house, playing video games with Snowflake in the living room. It was the weeking and earlier Rainbow Dash texted Snowflake that if she could come over to his house, in which Snowflake replied that she could come over. Rainbow Dash was enjoying her time being with Snowflake and beating the crap out of him in video games. After a while, both of them heard the doorbell. Snowflake walked towards the front and opened it, only to be tackled by someone familiar.

"Hey FLAKEY!"

Snowflake automatically knew the voice that spoke to him. "Hey Pinkie Pie... what brings you here?" Snowflake was on the floor, in pain from Pinkie Pie's tackle.

"*Sigh* Pinkie Pie, can you please get off Snowflake?"

"Okay Rarity!" Pinkie Pie got off of Snowflake.

"Huh? Rarity? Applejack? Fluttershy? Twilight Sparkle? Spike?" Snowflake spoke as he saw the rest of his friends at the door with Pinkie Pie.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Um... Snowflake." Fluttershy timidly spoke.

"Yeah Fluttershy? Is there something wrong?" Snowflake asked.

"Can you please help us with our homework?" Applejack asked.

"You guys have homework you have to do over the weekend huh?" Snowflaked asked again.

"Yeah apparently darling." Rarity replied.

"Sure! I can help you guys!" said Snowflake, as he would be happy to help his friends with their homework.

"But..." Twilight started to speak.

"But what?" Sonwflake asked.

"It's about the French Revolution and you don't have history class." Twilight continued.

"History huh? Well, don't worry! I know a thing or two about history! I'll help you guys!" Snowflake replied.

That seemed to pleased the girls and they begin to comment Snowflake that he's a lifesaver for helping them with their homework. Snowflake let his friends inside his house and go prepare snacks for them. Spike, on the other hand, that due to not having any homework to work on, he decided to joined Rainbow Dash and played video games with her. Snowflake told Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparke, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity to head to his room, where they would be doing their homework, away from any noise or distractions. Snowflake made smoothies and pizza bagel bites. While Snowflake was making all this, Rainbow Dash came up to him. "Hey, I'm hungry too. Have anything to eat?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "Yeah, I have more pizza bagel bites in the freezer. Want me to make them? Or you'll make them."

"I'll make them myself. You should go and help them. They need you _wise one_." Rainbow Dash replied.

"_Wise one?_ Why you called me that?" Snowflake asked.

"Cause you are wise Snowflake. _MUCH_ wiser than our friend Twilight." Rainbow Dash replied.

Snowflake shrugged what Rainbow Dash said and went to his room, carrying a large partying tray, with the pizza bagels covering most of the tray. As for the smoothies, he decided to come back for hit after setting the pizza bagel bites in his room, where the girls immediately begin to eat them in delight. Snowflake left his room and came back with the smoothies in hand and gave each of them a full glass. Everyone thanked Snowflake for the smoothies, as they took a sip of the smoothies and was delighred with the taste of it.

With food and drinks in place, Snowflake explained on how the french revolution started, from where, when and why it begin, all the way to the aftermath (or the lasting legacy) of the french revolution. Thanks to Snowflake's rightious wisdom, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie managed to finished all of their homework within an hour and a half. After they just finished, Pinkie Pie still had a question that Snowflake would hopefully answer.

Taking a deep breathe, Pinkie Pie asked Snowflake the question she wanted to ask. "Flakey, what is the guillotine?"

Snowflake took a deep breathe and to begin to explain what the guillotine is to the gullible pink hair pre-teen. "The guillotine is a device used for carrying out executions by decapitation."

"What's decapitation Flakey?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Decapitation is the separation of the head from from the body. Beheading is another word for decapitation and it's used not just for execution purposes, but for murder purposes as well. Decapitation is used with an axe, sword, knife and even wire, as well as the guillotine, what the device that you asked me about just now. Throughout histroy, decapitation is used as a _ritual_ and showing the severed head to public display has also been common throughout history as well. In fact, we just read that after the people that were executed by the guillotine have their heads showed to the pulic French people." Snowflake replied.

"Yeah we did darling. I find it..._ VERY DISTURBING_." Rarity spoke as she thought about someone's severed being display right in front of her. She would very likely to scream in horror.

"_Partner,_ is getting decapitated quick, or slow and torturesome to get killed?" Applejack asked.

"Acually, _MOST _people say it's _quick_ and _painless_. But either way, decapitation is _QUICKLY_ fatel to us humans and to most animals because after decaptitaion there's a lost of consciousness and _immediate _brain death. However, some animals and insects, like cockroaches can survive decapitation, and die not because of the loss of the head directly, but rather because of starvation. Although head transplantion by the reattachment of blood vessels has been successful with animals, a fully functional reattachment of a severed human head, including repair of the spinal cord, muscles, and other critically important tissues is _NOT EVEN CLOSE,_ upon being achieved. And lastly, The word _decapitation_ can also refer, on occasion, to the removal of the head from a body, or person that is already dead. This might be done to take the head as a _trophy _for _public display_." Snowflake concluded.

The girls slowly acknowledged the words that Snowflake provided with his wisdom. They never imagined that decapitation would be so _vile _and _dirty_. With their homework done and out of the way, Rarity came up of something to reward them for completing their homework. "Hey, why don't we go swimming? It's nice outside and I definitely don't want to stay indoors all day today."

Twilight Sparkle like the idea that Rarity suggested. "Good Idea. Snowflake, do you want to go swimming with us?"

Snowflake smiled. "Sure! Did you guys managed to bring your swimming gear with you?"

Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy all nodded their heads and replied that they did. Snowflake decided to take them to a place where they can go swimming. Snowflake exited the room with the girls following him to the living room, where they now saw Rainbow Dash and Spike watching t.v.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, Spike. Do you want to go swimming?" Snowflake asked.

"HECK YEAH!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"I want to go swimming too!" Spike also spoke as well.

"Did you guys happen to have your swimming gear with you?" Snowflake asked.

"By luck, I managed to tell myself to bring my swimming gear with me, as I had the feeling that we might hit the beach." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Don't worry about Spike Snowflake. I also brought Spike's swimming trunks just in case." Twilight spoke.

Spike smiled by Twilight bringing his swimming trunks for him. Then, Rarity begin to speak. "Snowflake, darling, I just realized something. I forgot to bring my towel."

"So did I Flakey." Pinkie Pie spoke as well.

"Me too _partner_. Can you provide us with towels?" Applejack asked.

"Of course!" Snowflake replied with a smile on his face as he walked towards the closet shelf in the hallway and got out the towels and gave his friends each large towel. Since Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity brought their backpacks with them that carried their homework and their swim suits, Snowflake went to his room and got his swim trunks and towel and stuffed it in his small black bag.

With his friends ready to go, Snowflake and the gang exited Snowflake's house and head towards the beach. When they got at the corner where the beach is, Snowflake made a left turn, which caused his friends to get suspicious and wary.

"Snowflake, where are you going?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Oh, I have a much better place to swim than the beach. The sea _IS_ in fact, _EXTREMLY_ dirty in case you guys haven't noticed yet." Snowflake replied with an eneasy feeling on his face.

"Now that you mentioned it... one of the reasons how you got sick was _VERY _likely due to the sea. If it was the case, then I'm not that suprised because I too know that the sea is dirty as well." Fluttershy suggessted as she remembered how Snowflake was sick. (A/N: Read Chapter 5) The rest of the gang realized that both Fluttershy and Snowflake were right and decided to trust where Snowflake is taking them. After a while of walking, they finally arrived at a very large blue building. Upon arriving, everyone was confused and looked at Snowflake, who had a big smile on his face.

"Flakey, what is this place?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Guys, once you enter this building, you'll have the best time of you life." Snowflake replied.

The girls (except Pinkie Pie) sweatdropped by Snowflake's answer. However, Pinkie Pie and Spike's eyes sparkled in excitement. "_REALLY?_"

Snowflake nodded his head and both replied to Spike and Pinkie Pie's answer. "Yes really! Come with me inside and you'll see why."

The gang nodded and followed Snowflake inside the building, where they arrived in the lobby. Upon entering the building, a voice called out to Snowflake. "Snowflake! It's been a long time!"

While everyone was confused by the voice that was calling, Snowflake smiled and recongnized the voice that called him. "Hey Coco! It's been a while!"

The gang saw Coco, Snowflake's presumed friend. Coco had long "_milk chocolate"_ brown hair that hangs and stretches all the way to her lower back and she had hazel nut eyes that almost matched her hair. Coco was wearing a medium side, sleeveless maroon dress. Snowflake and Coco exchanged hugs.

Coco begin to speak. "So, Snowflake. How are you?"

"Oh, I've been holding up okay." Snowflake replied with a sad, but small smile.

Coco noticed the sad smile that Snowflake was displaying. "Well, okay." Coco then caught eyes of the gang, standing behind of Snowflake. "AH! I see you brought your friends!"

Snowflake nodded his head. "Oh yes! Guys, This is Coco, my older sister. Coco, these are my friends, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Spike."

The gang and Coco exchanged each other greetings until they decided to get in line to gain entrance to the pool. Coco turned to Snowflake with a sly smile on her face. "So Snowflake, do you a crush on _ANY_ of these girls that you brought with you?"

Snowflake nodded his head casually. "No, I don't have a crush on _ANY _of these girls." Snowflake's face then became firmly serious "Besides, I don't want to be a _burden_ to _whoever_ I be with. We've been over this like _HUNDREDS _of times already..."

Coco sighed upon hearing Snowflake's _"typical"_answer. "Snowflake, you are _NOT_ a burden to anybody. Also, _ALL _throughout your life, you've been doing stuff that made people happy. You need to find things that made _YOU_ happy. Your feelings matters too as well, _NOT _just theirs. Also, people always say that _"Any good deeds won't go unnoticed"_ and _"Any good deeds will be rewarded"_. Cause you are a good person Snowflake, and you deserved to be happy." Coco spoke in wisdom, hopefully to inspired some hope into her cherished little brother.

Snowflake slowly let Coco's words to seep deeply in his brain. _"Find something to make me happy huh?"_ Snowflake had to admit but those words were rather "_touching"_. When they got at the counter, Snowflake show the clerk his membership. Because of Snowflake's membership is a Pro, instead of a regular membership, Snowflake can bring up to 7 people and they can entered the pool accompanied with Snowflake as guests, free of charge, something that pleased the girls (and Spike). Coco then showed the clerk her pro membership as well. Snowflake went to the men's locker room located on the left side of the building accompanied with Spike, while the girls went to the women's locker room on the right side of the building, accompanied with Coco.

* * *

><p><em>*Inside the men's locker room*<em>

"Okay, now that we're in the locker room, let's find a locker that we can put out stuff in." Snowflake spoke to Spike.

Spike nodded and searched for a nice spot to put their stuff in. After they found a locker, they changed into their swimming trunks and put their clothes inside the lockers, along with their clothes and towels.

"Okay, now what?" Spike asked.

"You can wait here if you want. I'm gonna use the shower before I get in the pool." Snowflake replied.

"Okay! But please hurry up." Spike spoke impatiently as he watched Snowflake head towards the showers.

* * *

><p><em>*Meanwhile at the same moment, in the women's locker room*<em>

"So, Coco... Are you _REALLY_ Snowflake's sister?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, but we see each other as brother and sister. Besides, even though Snowflake's 12 and I'm 13, as a whole, I'm only around four months older than him." Coco replied.

"Really? Pinkie Pie asked.

"Mmhmm! Yep!" Coco replied.

"Say, Coco, how long have you and Snowflake known each other?" Applejack asked.

"For about 2 years." Coco replied casually.

"Okay thanks Coco." said Applejack.

Coco smiled. "Your welcome. Say, do _ANY _of you girls like Snowflake?" Coco asked the girls as she formed a sly smile on her face.

"We all like Flakey!" Pinkie Pie replied with energy.

"I know that. I'm talking about _MORE AS A FRIEND_, I mean..." Coco corrected.

That question made the girls quiet and an awkward silence followed. After a while of silence, all the girls replied that they only like Snowflake as a friend and nothing more. Coco then talked about how Snowflake was doing stuff to make other people happy, but not himself. By the time that they got done changing into their swimsuits, Coco then explained on how Snowflake is always saying that he's (or will be) a burden and she herself said to Snowflake that is to have faith and hope.

Then, Applejack decided to asked more about Snowflake's past, as she begin to wondered why Snowflake would think himself as a burden to everyone. "Coco, can you explained more about _partner's _past?"

_"Partner?"_ Coco asked.

"Sorry, my friends sometimes called Snowflake by nicknames." Twilight replied.

"OH, that makes sense." Coco then bit her lip. Despite only knowing Snowflake for 2 years, she _knows_ all about his past, as Snowflake himself revealed EVERY DETAIL of his past when they just met. It was too much for her to speak of it so she deicided to tell them a lie, wanting to protect Snowflake's past and privacy. "Sorry, even though I know him longer than you guys probuably do, I don't know anything about his past, as he never talked about it with me, whiched is understandable because when I too asked about his past, he looked rather sad and upset."

"Really? Okay, thanks though." Twilight Sparkle spoke.

Coco nodded her head. "Your welcome." Coco and the rest of the girls walked towards where the pool area is. When they arrived there, what they saw made all the girl's jaws (except Coco) drop to the ground; There were 2 gigantic pools, one for swimming that is 16 ft. deep, with 2 diving boards, both of them were at the deep end, the other pool was 24 ft. deep and like the 16 ft. deep pool, the 24 ft. deep pool have 2 diving boards. Only these diving boards however, were 2 to 3 times taller than the other two 2 diving boards. Aside from the gigantic pools, there was a second floor, where the snack bar is located. And lastly, the girls noticed that there was a few slides on both pools and there was a counter where you can get all kinds of floaters and rafts.

When the girls finished acknowledging the place, they heard a voice called out to them. "HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!"

The girls turned around and saw Snowflake and Spike waving at them. The girls went up to the boys.

"This place is HUGE _darling._" Rarity exclaimed in delight.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Snowflake replied.

Before they can begin to go swimming, another voice called out to them. But this time it was for Snowflake. "Snowflake! HEY!"

Snowflake grew pale quickly as he reconized the voice that called him. Snowflake slowly turned around and saw his worse nightmare. An attrative 13 year old girl that looks _IDENTICAL _to Coco; having hazel nut eyes and "_milk chocolate"_ brown hair. Excepted that the girl's hair was in the form of two long pigtails that streches and hangs on her upper back. And the girl wore a two piece swim suit compare to Coco's swim suit, which it was a one piece.

Snowflake sighed. "Hey Vanille..."

What Vanille did upon getting close to Snowflake made everyone (EVEN Pinkie Pie) jaws dropped to the ground. Vanille grabbed Snowflake's hair and shoved his head into her suprisenly combustive breasts. "Snowflake! I _MISSED _you so much!"

"Coco, who is that girl?" Rainbow Dash asked with bitterness in her voice.

"That's my twin sister, Vanille. She is a masegaki." Coco replied, annoyed by Vanille's behavior.

"What's masegaki Coco?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"_Masegaki_ is to described a kid, or pre-teen, that acts more like an adult in some ways." Coco replied with a huff.

"Really?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Mmhmm." Coco added.

Then, Vanille snapped at Snowflake. "_**YOU BASTARD! HOW COME YOU NEVER CALLED ME? YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"**_ Vanille then shoved Snowflake's head and face deeper into her breasts, causing him to suffocate.

The girls (except Coco) and Spike were shocked (and scared) of Vanille's sudden change of behavior. Coco, being as Vanille's twin sister, not suprised from Vanille's mood swings, informed one more thing about Vanille to the gang. "She's also part _tsundere_."

"What's a _tsundere?_" Pinkie Pie once again asked.

"I'll tell you guys later. Right now, we should help Snowflake before he suffocate to death. Plus, she is starting to make a scene." Coco replied as she hastly walked towards Snowflake and Vanille. The gang nodded and help Snowflake. After a while of struggling, they managed to free Snowflake from Vanille's _"warth"_. Snowflake was out cold and even though that he didn't suffered a nosebleed (unlike most boys, as they would have nosebleeds from being buried in breasts), the gang saw that Snowflake's pupils in his eyes were gone and Snowflake's arm was twitching quite a bit.

"Vanille! We talked about this! Snowflake is _NOT. YOUR. BOYFRIEND!_" Coco begin to argue.

Vanille retaliated by growling at Coco. "Hmph, you say that Snowflake is not my beloved, but it's clear that you like him too as well!"

Coco facmplam. "Here we go... not this again... You know I see Snowflake as a little brother, _NOTHING MORE._"

"Like hell I'll belived that statement." Vanille replied in a growling voice, feeling that she wanted to punch Coco in the face. But decided not to as she knew that she would be kicked out of the pool area if she tried to pick a fight. So Vanille decided to walk away to calm herself down. "Whatever, I'm gonna go take a dip in the pool." Vanille went to the diving board and got in line.

Coco sighed in annoyance. "Sorry for Vanille's behavior."

"It's okay Coco... It's not your fault..." Fluttershy spoke with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Fluttershy..." said Coco.

"_MAN,_ Vanille is scary..." Spike added as he begin to tremble in fear.

"Yeah... and she's seducive..." Rarity spoke as she looked at Vanille in disgust from afar.

"She _IS_." Coco then shook her head. "Anyway, forget about Vanille now. Who wants to get on the slide and have fun?" Coco asked in enthusiasem.

"_I DO!_" Both Pinkie Pie and Spike replied in unsion.

"Well, I do like fun." Rarity replied.

"I agree with Coco here! Snowflake bring us here to have fun!" Rainbow Dash added with a confident smile on her face.

"YEEHAW! I agree with Coco!" Applejack added.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. I'm a little hungry." Fluttershy noted.

"And I'm gonna watch and keep an eye on Snowflake." Twilight spoke.

And with that, Twilight carried Snowflake at the bench area, while Coco escorted Fluttershy to the second floor, and Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike and Pinkie Pie went on to go swimmimg. Twilight Sparkle watched Snowflake for about 10 minutes, until she saw Snowflake's eye twitch open a bit and begin to move. Upon regaining consciousness, Snowflake startled a bit, in fear that Vanille would punished him again. Twilight saw Snowflake being started and paniced, and try to calm him down. "Snowflake! Relax, it's just me, Twilight."

Snowflake started at Twilight's eyes for a moment, then calm down and sighed in relief. "Oh okay... Sorry you had to witness that earlier."

"It's okay. Your safe for now." Twilight Sparkle replied with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." Snowflake smiled brightly.

Snowflake decided to relax for a bit longer, with Twilight being at his side to watched him. The pre-teens socialized with each other when they both hear another voice yelled out at a distance. Once again, the voice yelled Snowflake's name. "Snowflake!"

Snowflake and Twilight turned around and a girl that suprised them. It was Trixie. She was wearing 2 piece light azure with magic wands sprinkling pixie dust patterns decorated on her swim suit.

"Oh, Hey Trixie. I'm suprised that you'd go swimming here." Snowflake spoke.

"Well, you know me, the great Trixie hang out at the best places." Trixie replied, giving Snowflake a flirtatious smile.

Twilight grew a little wary and off a bit, as she try to watch out for Snowflake and make sure Trixie don't do anything stupid like seducing him. Snowflake is a very special person to Twilight and would always watched out for his needs. She views Snowflake as "motherly" (which is ironic since he's a boy) which consisted of being kind, caring, sensitive, gentle and sweet, and at the same time being wise beyond his years (in fact _MUCH _wiser than Twilight herself) being able to tell her and her friends of how the world can be dark and grim, but nevertheless, told them that live life to the fullest and being a very supportive person. Long story short, Snowflake, despite what people say about boys being _"stupid, immature, and mean"_ Snowflake is _FAR _from being immature or mean andis acually, deep down, that Snowflake is a person who is wise beyond his years and he's the type of person that is _"full of kindness, brightness, passionate, warmth and love."_ That's what makes Snowflake so likeable and _"attractive"; _his wisdom and his _"motherly"_ supportive personality. After a while of thinking, Snowflake called her. Twilight quickly snapped into reality so she can speak. "Yeah Snowflake?"

"I'm gonna get something to eat. You want anything?" Snowflake asked as he got up on his feet.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "No, I'm okay. I'll stay here."

"Well okay. Trixie? You want anything?" Snowflake as he turned his attention to Trixie.

"Nah, I'm okay myself. Trixie would wait for you right here." Trixie replied.

"Okay. I'll be back then." Snowflake spoke as he walked towards the second floor.

When Snowflake reached a safe distance, Twilight begin to speak, to see what's up with Trixie. "Okay Trixie, I know your going after Snowflake so you can _seduced_ him and to become your slave. It's not going to work."

Trixie's smile deterior begin to darken. "Please, like _YOU _would have a chance of becoming Snowflake's lover."

Twilight begin to blush a little. Not from the idea of her being Snowflake's girlfriend, but from Trixie's display of behavior and how she views Snowflake is nothing more than a _"pawn"_ to her and taking advantage of Snowflake's personality and kindness. Even though that Twilight is not smart as Snowflake when it came to life expericences, but she do know that how certain people befriend other people and after a while taking advantage of their friends and back stabbed them. While Twilight watched and been in that kind of senerio before, she was _NOT_ going to let Snowflake deal and suffered from that kind of ordeal. "_Don't get ANY ideas_ _Trixie... _Snowflake is my friend and I'll do _ANYTHING_ for him."

"Same goes with me! Trixie always helped people I care about." Trixie exclaimed.

Twilight didn't buy Trixie exclaim. "Whatever, I'm watching you though."

"Hmph, don't get ahead of yourself bookworm. Even if you were to fall in love with Snowflake, you wouldn't stand a chance getting Snowflake's love and affection. Unlike Trixie here, that I would have a chance. So if I were you, better watch your back. With that all being said, Trixie bid you good bye and good luck, cause your gonna need it if you want to be into Snowflake's life in the future as his future would-be wife. HAHAHAHA!" Trixie laughed loudly as she walked away and towards her group of friends.

Twilight was not just mad, but _FURIOUS!_ How dare Trixie would take advantage of Snowflake! Despite that Trixie didn't openly stated that she would take advantage of Snowflake, Twilight could see through her _"nice and kind farcade"_. She started to feel a little worried for Snowflake's well being and safety. Should anything happened to him, she would be devestated. No, _MORE _than that. Then Twilight said to herself to stop worrying too much and to have fun with her friends, cause that's the reason why Snowflake took her and everyone out here. To have quality time with each other. With that in mind, Twilight got up and head towards where her friends were at.

For the next three hours, Snowflake, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Coco and Vanille were swimming, having fun and while being close to each other. Vanille and Trixie tried to seduced and flirt with Snowflake, which he found it uncomfortable and nervous. Coco took care of Vanille, while Twilight took care of Trixie. When it became around 3:30 in the afternoon, a group pre-teens entered the pool area. Whatever they were, the newly entered group drew alot of attention around them and was getting praised and cheers. Snowflake, Spike and the girls (except Vanille and Coco) went towards the crowd in order to see who the group of pre-teens that getting so much attention.

It is only when Snowflake saw the pre-teens and begin to speak to them when the girls (and Spike) realized who the pre-teens were. "Hey, Guys! It's me Snowflake! Remember me! It's been a while!"

One person from the group reconised Snowflake and formed a smile. "Hey... OMG! It is you Snowflake! OMG! How are you?"

Snowflake smiled back, very satisfied how the group reconised him. "I'm holding up okay Soarin." Soarin is 12 year old boy with green, almost emerald like colored eyes and had very long hair like Snowflake. Only except Soarin had navy blue colored hair. Soarin is wearing nice looking pair of very pale azure swim trunks with light yellow lightning patterns decorated on the swim trunks.

Another person from the group came up to Snowflake and embraced him in a hug. "Snowflake... I'm glad to see you that your okay... How are you holding up the last time I saw you?"

Snowflake returned the hug with a smile. "I've been hanging on okay Spitfire." Spitfire is a 12 year old girl with burnt sienna eyes and had very long dark orange hair, with a light orange color stripe in the center of her hair. Spitfire wore a 2 piece yellow and blue stripe swim suit.

The everyone eye-wided at the whole scene of how Snowflake and the famous group were _casually _exchanging conversations. Rainbow Dash was the most person being shell-shocked, as her jaw dropped to the very ground.

_"OMG! Snowflake is friends with the famous WONDERBOLTS? OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!"_ Rainbow Dash furiously thought. Rainbow Dash have heard about the Wonderbolts; there were famous pre-teens very well-known fore their parkour skills and their superhuman athletic skills that made them win many trophies yearly in _ALMOST ANY_ sports event; Track and Field tournaments, Basketball tournaments, Volleyball tournaments, Scoccer tournaments, you name it. They would always come out in victory. After a while, Rainbow Dash saw Snowflake and the group heading their separate ways with the crowd (except the girls and Spike) following them continuing to give them cheers, while Snowflake was heading towards the girls and Spike.

When Snowflake appeared in his friends presence, he grew a little concern on the looks that his friends gave him. Very uncomfortable with the dead-on silence, Snowflake begin to speak. "Um hey guys... is something wrong?"

Rarity tried to opened her mouth to speak, but Rainbow Dash beat her to it. "YOUR FIRENDS WITH THE FAMOUS _WONDERBOLTS? __**THE WONDERBOLTS?**_"

Snowflake smiled a bit, as he felt a little embarressed. "Yeah... I hangout with them alot before I met you guys. You seemed to be amazed by this Rainbow Dash."

That made Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped again. "I'D ALWAYS WANTED TO HANGOUT WITH THEM! THEY ARE MY IDOLS! THEY HAVE WON ALMOST EVERY SPORTS TOURNAMENTS THEY HAVE AGAINST THE OTHER MIDDLE SCHOOLS! INCLUDING OURS! BECAUSE OF THAT, THEY ARE KNOWN NATIONWIDE SNOWFLAKE." Rainbow Dash then grabbed Snowflake's arms and begin shaking him. "_**NATIONWIDE!"**_

Snowflake was getting dizzy from Rainbow Dash shaking him. Noticing this, Rarity separated Snowflake from Rainbow Dash's _"jealously wrath"_. After Rainbow Dash calmed down and Snowflake wasn't dizzy anymore, Rarirty begin to speak. "Wow, you do know some well-famous people Snowflake."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Snowflake nodded.

"Can't believed that your friends with the people I idol so much. _GRRR! _I'm so jealous of you!" Rainbow Dash spoke in envy, but didn't want to make Snowflake uncomfortable. For the rest of the afternoon, Snowflake, Spike and the main six were watching and witnessing the whole Wonderbolts team jumping off the very tall diving board, doing gymnastics and almost professional like jumps and dives that made them the center of attention and spread awe and amazement in the eyes of alot of people. Snowflake smiled upon seeing Soarin, Spitfire and the rest of the Wonderbolts that they're happy and okay. Snowflake also saw the main six (and Spike) that they were enjoying watching the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash was especially happy, as her strong rose eyes were filled with sparkles and was grinning in amazement. After a while of hanging at the pool and watching the Wonderbolts in awe and delight, Snowflake realized that it was already 5:30 pm. and it was time to go.

"Guys, It's five thirty now and I can tell that it's getting a little dark. We should go before it's gets too dark." Snowflake spoke to his friends.

"Geez, is this late already?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Mmhmm." Snowflake nodded his head.

Snowflake, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike bided Coco and Vanille (despite Snowflake being _afraid_ of Vanille) goodbye. Snowflake wanted to bid Trixie goodbye, but for some reason, he couldn't find her, much to the relief of the girls (especially Twilight) as they wanted to do something about Trixie so they can protect Snowflake from Trixie. Snowflake also wanted to bid Soarin, Spitfire and the rest of the Wonderbolts farewell, but couldn't as he didn't wanted to disturbed them. Snowflake and Spike went to the men's locker room, while Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash went to the women's locker room.

* * *

><p><em>*Inside the men's locker room*<em>

Snowflake and Spike decided to used the shower (still with both of their trunks on) to rinse off the chlorine from being in the pool for hours. Snowflake finished up showering and dryed himself off with the towel that he took out from his locker. Snowflake switched out of his wet swimming trunks and into his casual clothes. As he put on his shoes, Snowflake then checked up on Spike. "Spike, are you done in the shower?"

"Almost done in here. You can go on ahead and wait for me and the girls in the lobby." Spike replied.

"Okay." Snowflake nodded from Spike's answer and walked towards the lobby. When he arrived at the lobby, he waited for his friends by sitting on a nearby wooden bench. As he waited, Snowflake then saw two unfamilier men in black suits entered the building with calm and detemor looks of their face. When the 2 men saw Snowflake sitting on the bench, they went up to him.

Snowflake grew weary and suspicious of the two men, but decided to not to lose his calm deterior additude and remain polite. "Um...can I help you two?"

The two men in black didn't reply and stared at him in heavily silence. Finally, when one of the men saw that the clerk was gone and the close is clear, the two men in black hastily grabbed Snowflake by his neck to try to choke him, hopefully to knock him unconscious.

Snowflake tried to squirmed his body around so he can get free, but to no avail. Snowflake then lifted his legs to grabbed one of the men's neck. Once his legs are locked in, with much effort, Snowflake leaned back and try to do a backflip handstand to take down one of the man who was holding him by his neck. The man was take back from Snowflake enhanced strength and was flipped over and his head hit the ground with such force that it made him dazed in pain. The other man was also take back from what just happened as he saw Snowflake broke free from the unconsciousness man's grasp. Snowflake then got onto his feet with a serious look on his face. "I'm guessing that you two are working for my father, Natsu huh?"

The other man in black, while stood there shocked, managed to put up an devilish smile on his face. "It's time to returned to your father boy..."

Snowflake got alarmed upon hearing the man's sinister voice. "_Wait_...I know _YOU..._"

"I'm glad that you remembered me boy... now, if you surrender nice and peacefully, I won't punished you for your _stubbornness_ and your _headstrong rebellious _nature." The man threatened the boy with a calm smile on his face.

"_Tch._ The day that I returned to my father is when the fateful day I die." Snowflake stubbornly replied.

"_*Sigh*_ I knew that you say that..._ foolish _words to here from a young person like you." The man heavily sighed. "Well, time to get to work then."

* * *

><p><em>*Meanwhile inside the women's locker room*<em>

"RARITY! _EXACALLY_ HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA BE IN THE SHOWER?" Rainbow Dash shouted, as she questioned her friend since Rarity was in the shower for about 30 minutes.

"I'm almost done Rainbow Dash! It makes me wonder that why can't you be like our darling Snowflake; calm, patient and tolerable of waiting this long." Rarity replied.

An angry mark sign appeared on Rainbow Dash's forehead and huffed. Rainbow Dash then headed towards her friends, where they were almost fully dressed back into their clothes. When Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie finally got dressed, Rairty got out of the shower and begin swinging her long hair and started to get dressed. When Rarity got dressed, the girls made their way to the lobby, Where Snowflake and Spike would be waiting for them. The moment they arrived at the lobby, they saw something that made them gasped in suprisement; Snowflake, Spike and the two men in black suits (whom they were now unconscious). While Spike was okay, Snowflake's arms and legs was covered with scratch marks and brusies. Blood was dripping from his hands, legs, arms and even blood was dripping from his head, heavily staining his snow white/silver hair and his face was covered in blood. Despite suffering a few, but bloody injuries, the girls noticed Snowflake that he was acting casually, almost as if nothing had happened. When Snowflake saw the girls, he put up a smile on his face. "YO! Hey you guys. Your ready to go?"

Applejack was the first one to speak. "_PARTNER!_ WHY IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Snowflake retamed his calmness. "Oh nothing much... got into _LITTLE_ argument with these two men that's currently on the floor as you can see."

Then, It's was Rarity's turn to speak. "From the way that you're currently covered in your own blood, it doesn't seemed to be a _LITTLE _dispute!"

"Don't worry about it, the problem is done and over with. Seeing that your all of you guys are dressed already, I presumed that your ready to go." Snowflake calmly replied.

"But FLAKEY!" Pinkie Pie begin to speak, as she too felt a little worried about Snowflake's current well-being.

"I'm telling you guys, I'm fine." Snowflake added as he got up and walked towards the door. Not wanting to press the issue further (as it might upset Snowflake) the girls (and Spike) followed Snowflake back to his house In silence. As they walked, the girls (and Spike) exchanged conversations with each other. Snowflake, on the other hand, were starting to feel a little fatigued and begin to staggered a bit.

_"Crap... I'm beginning to faint... damn those bastards men... to put me in a such a state like this... and to made my friends worry..." _Snowflake heavily thought as he could felt the pain inside his body screaming out to him, especially his legs, as they begin to give out on him. Snowflake quickly retained his waking posture, hopefully to hide his fatigueness from his friends, as he didn't wanted to make them worry. However, much to his dismay, his weary legs suddenly given out the strength in order to stand up and Snowflake ended up collasped on the ground. Upon landing on the concrete floor, Snowflake immediately cursed himself for not be able to hold out on his own. _"DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! COULDN'T EVEN HOLD OUT TILL I'D GOT HOME! ARRGGHHH! I'm pathetic..."_

"SNOWFLAKE!" All six of the girls shouted in concern as they witnessed Snowflake collapsed on the ground.

Snowflake then begin to speak. "Guys, I'm fine... I'm just a little tired... that's all..."

However, Rainbow Dash didn't by it and literally grabbed Snowflake by his shirt and begin to yell and scowl at him. "GOD DAMNIT SNOWFLAKE! SOTP HIDING EVERYTHING AND TELL US WHAT'S THE MATTER!"

Snowflake couldn't talk as he tried to debated whether he should reveal his past to his friends, or not to reveal anything to them and hold his feelings in. Rainbow Dash noticed Snowflake stubbornly not saying anything and quickly snapped violently and punched Snowflake acrossed his face.

"SNOWFLAKE!" Fluttershy gasped as she saw Snowflake took the punch that Rainbow Dash gave him.

"RIAINBOW DASH! WHAT IN _VARMIT _YOU DOING TO _PARTNER?_ STOP!" Applejack shouted as she pushed Rainbow Dash off of Snowflake's chest.

"RAINBOW DASH! THAT WAS _VERY UNCALLED _FOR!" Twilight Sparkle scowled at Rainbow Dash.

Before Rainbow Dash could speak and give her friends her reason why she snapped, all the girls and Spike noticed someone was now weeping. The weeping was comming from no other than, Snowflake himself. Snowflake was crying very hard and let his tears rolled down his pale gentle face, as his suppressed emotions gotten the best of him and whether he should dry off his tears or not, Snowflake didn't care. Everyone witnessed Snowflake weeping.

Pinkie Pie was the first person to speak. "Flakey... are you okay...? Did Rainbow Dash hurt you that badly?"

Snowflake didn't answer and continued to cry. Pinkie Pie hugged Snowflake, in effort to comforted him. "There there Flakey... let your feelings out..." Pinkie Pie cuddled Snowflake, as if Pinkie Pie was cuddling a baby.

Rainbow Dash realized that her firey temper hurt her friend Snowflake. Physically and now emotionally. Feeling with regret and wanting to attempts to rectify it, Rainbow Dash went towards Snowflake, only to be stopped by her rival Applejack, who was now shaking in anger.

Applejack gave Rainbow Dash a very angry look. "_YOU...LITTLE...VARMIT... MAKING PARTNER CRY LIKE THAT..."_

Before things could esculated even further and spiral out of control, Snowflake mannaged to speak through his sobs. "WAIT!" Everyone then turned thier attention to Snowflake. "Rainbow Dash didn't caused me to cry... It's my harsh past.."

Everyone was now grew concern of Snowflake's past and realized that whatever Snowflake had to endured in the past is coming from the shadows and bit him in the back. Twilight Sparkle begin to speak. "Snowflake, I know that you don't want to tell us your past, but we want to help you and we can't give you that help unless you tell us what's the matter. _All of us care _about you and we want you to be safe."

Upon hearing those words from Twilight, Snowflake then sighed. To be honest, Snowflake didn't want to tell anybody his past, so he can protect them from his father Natsu. The last thing that Snowflake wanted was his friends getting envolved with his estrained family. He didn't want anybody to suffer, or get hurt from his actions, as he felt that anyone who's not involved in his past should not deserved to be punished. However, seeing that his friends were determined to know the truth and wanting to help him in any way possbile, Snowflake have realized that keeping his past a "secret" wasn't going to be possible anymore (and while also realizing that trying to hide his past when his friends was getting alarmed and getting suspicious at this point would make his friends upset, which Snowflake didn't want that to happen). So, at the _VERY LEAST_, Snowflake decided that he would tell them his past, but anything that he don't want to reveal to them, he won't say anything for their own protection. Through much effort, Snowflake sat up and begin to speak. "Alright, I'll tell you guys my past, but let's not discussed this until we get to my house okay. It's rather _personal..."_

The girls nodded and tried to help Snowflake up on his feet. For the rest of the evening, everyone walked towards Snowflake's house, with Rainbow Dash and Applejack helping Snowflake keeping up on his feet. Finally, after a while of walking, they reach to Snowflake's house. For a brief moment, Snowflake unlocked and opened the door. Everyone entered the house and locked the door. Rainbow Dash and Applejack carried Snowflake to his room and gently layed him on his bed. When everyone got seated, Snowflake begin to gather his words and thoughts as so he can explain to his friends about his past.

After a minute or two gather his thoughts, Snowflake begin to speak. "Okay, where to begin... Where to begin..." Snowflake's face lit up a bit. "Before I met you guys, I'd lived in Honolulu, Hawaii with my parents. My parents name are Selena and Natsu. Despite that they were rich and had all these expensive things most people don't have, They were kind, caring and they love me, as much I love then In return." Snowflake then stopped as when started to think on what to say next, his face darkened.

Everyone was alarmed by Snowflake's darkened facial expression. Twilight then begin to speak in a low, soft, but cautious tone. "What happened?"

Snowflake took a deep breathe as what he'll say next won't be an easy thing to discuss. "When I was 8, I recieved word that Selena died, but how did she die, we never found that part out. Then, it was from that tragic news that Natsu changed into a cold heartless bastard. He abused me_ physically, emotionally _and _mentally_. He even went so far and went so low and _tortured_ me. Here, I'll show you what I mean." Snowflake then took off of his shirt to show them his X mark scar.

When his friends saw that huge scar on both his back and chest, everyone reacted in horror; Twilight Sparkle and Spike were frozed in place and stared at the scar with horror. Rarity gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. Fluttershy was literally in tears of how Snowflake would suffered this much pain and torture. Pinkie Pie's jaw dropped literally to the ground and begin to shake in fear. Even Rainbow Dash was stricken with anguish and disgust by the sight of the huge scar and later grew very angry. Applejack, despite being the first person to see the scar, she still felt sick to her stomach upon seeing it and felt even sicker thinking how a parent can inflicted this much harm to their own children.

Snowflake tried to get up, only to be flinched by the pain of the scar. Fluttershy then tend to help Snowflake. "Hey... don't move that much Snowflake."

Snowflake took a deep breathe. "Ermmm... Ugh... Ugh... Oh my god... *huffed* Thanks Fluttershy."

"Your welcome Snowflake." Fluttershy shyly smiled.

"This frightining scar explains why you were swimming with your shirt on earlier and the pain from the scar explains why you'd always flinched when you swim." Rarity spoke.

Snowflake nodded his head. "Yeah. Anyway, after a while of putting up with all that abuse, I ran away from home while Natsu was asleep. It was raining on the day I left my home. Then, I met Luna while I was on the road. She was kind enough to help and after I've explained her that I was running away from my father after he abused me, she decided to take me under her wing. Then, I was taken to Texas, where Luna was livng at and lived there until I was around 12, or until I'd passed the fifth grade. Afterwards, Luna found a middle school that would be nice and appropriate for me to attend to. And yes, you guys guessed it, the middle school we all attending to right now. But because the school was out here in California, we had to move. But Luna couldn't move due to her job. So, with all this in mind, I'd made the suggesstion that I could move and live out here. At first, Luna was reluctant and against the idea of me living by myself. But after a while, Luna agreed to let me live out here by myself. So, for the past a few months, Luna bought this house duplex and while we were out here, Luna brought all the nessencerly materials for school and to live nicely. When everything was set, Luna gave me a hug and we went our separate ways. And all this time, I adapted in this neighborhood and that's when I met Trixie, Twilight and Spike and in turn of treating them to lunch, I met all of you guys." Snowflake finished.

"Wow... that's must of been hard for you darling..." Rarity spoke in sadness.

"Wait, that doesn't explained why does those two men in black attacked you?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"That's because they work for him as his servants. And judging on the conversations that the man in black and I were exchanging, it's safe to speculate that while I was living with Luna, Natsu was spending his time looking for me and very likely wanted me home, which there's _no way in hell_ I'll go back to Hawaii with my father. Now that I know the two men in black working for my father, combined with the fact that they try to abducted me, but failed, I can only think of my greatest fear; my father Natsu is here in California looking for me, or _on his way_ here to get me. Either way, this is bad... At least for me that is..." Snowflake replied.

"What do you mean _Partner?"_ Applejack asked.

"Yeah Flakey. What do you mean?" Pinkie Pie also asked.

"I'm in danger and you guys being with me, you'll all be in danger too. You guys still have a chance to get away from me and not get hurt... I'm endangering everybody... *Sniff*" Snowflake then begin to cry. Everyone in the room was dead silence and acknowledging the situation that Snowflake is in. Not wanting to leave Snowflake alone and _definitely_ not wanting Snowflake to suffer anymore pain from his father than he already suffered, everyone encouraged Snowflake not to give up hope.

"Don't give up Flakey! It's not too late!" Pinkie Pie spoke in enthusiasm.

"Yeah Snowflake! We can help! And I can and _will_ protect you from those bastards!" Rainbow Dash boastfully shouted in overconfidence.

_"You guys..."_ Snowflake worrily thought.

"Both Spike and I are going to help too." Twilight Sparkle added and Spike nodded his head in agreement.

"On Monday, we'll informed Principal Celestia. She'll figure out something darling." Rarity added, forming a smile on his face.

"I want to help too." Fluttershy softly mumbled.

"See _partner_, we'll all help you! If you have a problem, always know that all of us will gladly help you cause we're all friends and we're in this together." Applejack spoke.

"For a price of course." Rainbow Dash added with a hint of greed in her voice.

Applejack punched Rainbow Dash on her shoulder. "_Partner,_ what did I say about bribing people, especially your own friends!"

"OOWWW! I was kidding! Geez... Can't even take a joke once in a while..." Rainbow Dash moaned in pain as she is now rubbing her shoulder.

"...Thank you everyone... truely... thank you..." said Snowflake as he was in tears.

"Your welcome Snowflake." Twilight Sparkle replied. She then checked the clock to see what time it is. "Okay, It's getting late everyone. We should go." Twilight added as she got up and get her belongings. The rest of the gang (excepted Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) followed Twilight out of Snowflake's room and grabbed their things and noticed that Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash was still in Snowflake's room.

"Um, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, your not leaving with us?" Spike asked.

Fluttershy was the first to speak. "No, I'm gonna stay here with Snowflake overnight."

Rainbow Dash nodded her head in agreement with Fluttershy's answer. "Same goes with me you guys."

Snowflake was a little baffled of what Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy said about staying. "Don't worry about me Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. I'll be okay by myself."

"You sure dude?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Snowflake nodded his head. "Positively sure."

"Well... at least let me take care of your injuries." Fluttershy suggested.

"I'm okay... my wounds are not that ba-" Snowflake spoke as he tried to get out of bed so he can escorted his friends to the door, only to be stopped when blood suddenly burst from his head and made him fell on the floor. Everyone gasped upon seeing Snowflake on the floor bleeding. "SNOWFLAKE!"

Despite being on the ground bleeding, he managed to speak. "On second thought, go ahead and do treat my injuries."

And with that, Fluttershy treated Snowflake's wounds by cleaning off the blood with a towel, cotton balls, alcohol and wraping him in bandages. When Fluttershy was done, all the girls (and Spike) bided their friend Snowflake goodbye and left, leaving Snowflake by himself. Soon after seeing his friends leave, he got out his cell phone to call Luna and tell her what's going on.

* * *

><p><em>*Meanwhile In Austin Texas*<em>

Luna is currently at home from a long day at work reading a book when she noticed her phone rang. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Luna... It's Snowflake." Snowflake replied through the phone.

Luna lit up in excitement. "Hey Snowflake! You sound a bit _disturbed_. Is there something wrong?" Luna then felt a little uneasy by how Snowflake's tone.

"I was almost abducted by 2 men in black suits." Snowflake replied.

"W-WHAT? Are you okay?" Luna paniced upon hearing Snowflake almost got kidnapped.

"Suffer a few injuries, but that's not the _worse_ of it. Those two men and black working for Natsu's behave and given the infomation that we exchanged, I fear that my father is either here where in California, or on his way here. _Either _way, one thing is for certain; Natsu is coming to take me back home. _**BY FORCE.**_" Snowflake added grimly.

Hearing those words had caused Luna to fear for Snowflake's life, as she quickly got up and stopped on what she was doing. "Snowflake, I'm gonna come to you. While I'm on my way, always stay close to your friends, the school campus, your house or _ANYWHERE_ where you deemed safe. I will fly down there and keep you safe. And I will not leave until this is resolved for good."

"What about your job? They will get angry at you for not being at work!" Snowflake spoke, as he didn't want his well-being to endangered her risk of being fired.

"I don't care if they _do_ get angry at me, your life and safety ranks above _ALL ELSE_. I love you so much that I would let absolutely _NOTHING_ to hurt you. You know Snowflake, when I found you nearly 3 years ago, I was so alone, depressed and upset. Why I was depressed, I'll tell you another time, but when I took you under my wing, you gave me nothing but love, affection and happiness that gave me the strength to overcome my depression and beginning to live with a smile on my face. My point is Snowflake, you gave me the strength to help me live. Now, it's my turn to help you as much as you helped me." Luna replied in a serious, but firmly tone.

Snowflake was speechless for a good 30 seconds or so upon absorbing all what Luna said to him. Luna then begin to speak, hoping that he was still there. "Snowflake? Are you there?"

Snowflake then shook his head so he can stop thinking and respond to Luna. "Yes, I'm still here."

Luna sighed in relief and nodded her head. "Good. With that being said, I'll let you go since it's getting late where I am."

"Okay Luna, I understand." said Snowflake.

"Snowflake?" Luna spoke.

"Yes Luna?"

"I love you Snowflake. Always remember that."

Snowflake smiled a bit. "I love you too Luna."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed Snowflake. Stay safe Snowflake. Everything will turned out in the end." Luna added.

"Okay, I will Luna. Goodnight." Snowflake said.

"Goodnight Snowflake." Luna replied.

And with that, the conversation between Luna and Snowflake ended. Luna decided to turned off the lights in her bedroom and decided to get some sleep. After a mintue or so, Luna fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>*Back at California*<em>

Snowflake was out of bed to get something to eat and drink since he was both hungry and thirsty. As he ate the potato chips and drank his water, Snowflake watched t.v. with a caution and uneast feeling in him. As much as he hates to be uneasy, he has every right to be. His father, no, Natsu is coming to get him and forcefully dragged him back to Hawaii, where he would get scowled, torture or worse, death. Snowflake, in his mind and opinion, ever since he became cold, cruel and controlling, Natsu doesn't deserved to be called _"father"_ and Snowflake would always say his dad's name _"Natsu" _instead of calling him _"father"_. After a while of watching t.v., Snowflake begin to feel sleepy and decided to go to bed. Snowflake turned off the light, slowly changed into his pajamas and sluggishly got into his bed. Snowflake decided to leave the t.v. on and begin to relax. After 5 minutes of getting comfortable, Snowflake slowly closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

With all this tension coming together and closing in this peaceful lifestyle, Snowflake, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Spike would do as much as they can to help each other and to help to keep the peace and quiet in their lustful city.

Now, they would only hope that luck will be on their side.


	8. Ex Ch2: Sleepover At Pinkie Pie's House

_**Hello Everyone! Allenfairytail here for another extra (or "omake") chapter!**_

_**The reason why is that my laptop got messed up while writing chapter 7. So, I decided to take it to best buy so they can fix it. Thanks to the 2 year warranty I purchase along when I bought my laptop, I wasn't charged of the repairs. However, I'll have to wait 2-3 weeks to get it back. So with that in mind, I have to resort on my home computer for my stories. Originally, I was going to put this story on "hiatus" until I get my laptop back, but decided not to as I'm very devoted to one of my life passions and you (the readers). Plus, not writing at all would make the wait, both me and you (the readers) more torturous and I'm not intended to do that. NO WAY. With that in mind, I'll continue the best way I can and as for the story, aside from a few changes and adjustments, nothing major change is going to happen.**_

_**With that being said, I now present to you all the second extra chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.**_

* * *

><p>"Hmm... It's almost time. Ohhhh... I'm soooo excited for this!" Pinkie Pie spoke as she grew happy upon making the snacks.<p>

Pinkie Pie is currently at her house, by herself, making food, setting beverages and making sure everything is set for tonight's big sleepover. She invited Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity and _definitely_ wanted Snowflake to come, so she invited him as well.

With all of the food out and ready for her friends, Pinkie Pie decided to take a shower upstairs next to her room. Upon entering the bathroom, she stripped of her pants, shirt, her pink socks and finally, her panties and bra and stepped into the bathtub and turned on the water and begin showering. As she was showering, Pinkie Pie shampooed her hair and conditioned it. After 20 minutes of showering, Pinkie Pie got out of the shower, now dripping wet and wrapped in a towel. As she was drying herself off, she stumbled into her room so she can change into her pajamas. After drying off, Pinkie Pie put on a new pair of pink socks, panties, bra and a light pinkish shirt. Pinkie Pie finally put on her pajamas, which consisted a long hot pink nightdress that covered most of her legs.

By the time she exited her room, Pinkie Pie heard the doorbell. Pinkie Pie then ran towards the door and looked outside the window. It was her friends, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Snowflake at the door. Happy that her friends are finally here, Pinkie Pie gracefully opened the door. Upon seeing Snowflake nearest to her, Pinkie Pie playfully tackled on him and embraced him in a cute bear hug. "SNOWFLAKE! YOU MADE IT!"

Snowflake, although on the ground, managed to returned the hug. "Hey Pinkie Pie... we made it..."

"Pinkie Pie, can you please get off of _darling_? He's in pain!" Rarity shouted, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Okay Rarity!" Pinkie Pie replied happily and got off of Snowflake, allowing him to get up. "Come in everyone!" Pinkie Pie added as she walked back into her house, with her friends following her towards the living room. Snowflake was fascinated of Pinkie Pie's house: It was nice and big and had 3 large love seats and 2 soft couches. There was a large glass table and a 32 inch plasma screen t.v.

"You live in a bakery shop?" Snowflake asked.

"Yep! I sure do!" Pinkie Pie added.

Snowflake set his stuff aside next to Rainbow Dash's stuff. As he sat down on one of the love seats, Snowflake yawned a bit.

"Your tired _partner?_"Applejack asked.

"A little..." Snowflake replied as he nodded his head. "Had to pull up an all nighter to complete my science homework..."

"Can't blame you though Snowflake... I'm beat from helping my family's farm the other day." Applejack added.

"Wait... Applejack... you lived at a farm that your family own?" Snowflake asked, surprised.

"I sure do _partner!_ You know...since my family likes you and you already part of my family, you should come to my house sometime." Applejack replied.

"Sure, I would like that... I would _really _like that..." Snowflake spoke.

"Your welcome... hey... um... Snowflake?" Applejack suddenly begin to stammered a little.

"Yes Applejack?" Snowflake spoke.

"Can you help me with some-... you know what, never mind. Forget I asked you anything..." Applejack replied as her face begin to blush in frustration.

"Um...okay...?" Snowflake spoke as he felt confused from Applejack's sudden behavior. Then, Snowflake turned his attention to Pinkie Pie. "So, Pinkie Pie! What do you want to do tonight?"

"How about we watch a movie?" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Snowflake replied as he got out the movies that he happened to bring with him. "I have the Paranormal Activity collection. 1, 2 and 3. That's is... if all of you wanted to watch it."

Rainbow Dash quickly got angry on what Snowflake said. "Oh, it's because that all of us are _girls_ and we can't handle a little scary movie? Is that it?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "No... that's not it Rainbow Dash... I was just being considerate... that's all..."

"CONSIDERATE? OF WHAT?" Rainbow Dash added.

"Of your guys feelings..." Snowflake replied.

"Rainbow Dash. Calm down! Snowflake didn't mean to insult any of us! He's our friend." Twilight scowled at Rainbow Dash. Twilight then turned her attention to Snowflake. "Don't worry Snowflake. I know your being considerate of our feelings. That's what makes you stand out most of the boys we known and met."

"R-really?" Snowflake asked.

"Oh yeah Snowflake...You're the first friend who is a boy that we had in a while." Pinkie Pie added.

"Really...? How so...?" Snowflake asked.

"It's... complicated darling...but the boys that we befri-" Rarity added

"That in the end boys only cared to make us look weak and don't respected us! Except our good friend Shura." Rainbow Dash spoke, interrupting Rarity.

"Ahh... Is it because the whole _girls have cooties _or_ girls are always be weak and afraid_ rumor?" Snowflake asked.

The girls seemed stunned upon what Snowflake guesses were right on the nose. Fluttershy was the first to speak. "How did you know?"

"Well, let's just say that Spitfire has been in the same situation as what you guys been through." Snowflake replied.

"_How did_ you meet Spitfire and Soarin anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked in curiously.

"I met them when I was around 7 or 8 years old back when I was living in Hawaii. They were living in Hawaii as well when I met them." Snowflake replied.

"I have another question that I'd had mind to ask." Applejack said.

"Ask away Applejack." Snowflake smiled.

"Did you go to school with them _partner?_" Applejack asked.

"No... I was home schooled for most of my life from my mother and Natsu. When I ran away from home and met Luna, she home schooled me until I'd turned 11, after 9 years being home schooled since I was 3 years old." Snowflake replied.

"You've been home schooled since you were 3 years old?" Applejack asked, feeling shocked that Snowflake never been to a public school before.

Snowflake nodded his head again. "Nope. Attending middle school is the first time in my life that I attended school; public or private otherwise."

"It's must of been lonely..." said Fluttershy, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It...was...a bit lonely...I'll admit... especially when my mother died and Natsu begin to abused me... then, It was pure...hell..." Snowflake said slowly as he started to shake, remembering his time being abused from Natsu.

Fluttershy noticed Snowflake is shaking and embraced him in a hug, in attempts to comfort him. "It's okay Snowflake... your hear with friends now..."

Snowflake couldn't help but to let a few tears running down his face and returning the hug. "Thanks... Fluttershy..."

Fluttershy begin to have butterflies in her stomach when Snowflake returned the hug. When they separate the hug, Fluttershy begin to flush in embarrassment. Snowflake noticed Fluttershy's blushing face and begin to ask what is the matter. "Fluttershy. Is something wrong? Your face is red."

Fluttershy then quickly shook her head. "No no, I'm fine..."

Snowflake smiled a little. "Well okay."

"Hey Snowflake, did you bring any video games that we can play?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why yes I did! I bought my Playstation 3 and my Nintendo Wii. I have All the Resident Evil games. And both Little Big Planet 2 and all of the updates. As for my Nintendo Wii, I brought Mario Kart Wii, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Kirby Return To Dreamland and Mario Party 9." Snowflake replied.

"AWESOME! We're playing Resident Evil first!" Rainbow Dash said excited, as she herself is a fan of Resident Evil.

"NO! THAT GAME IS FILLED WITH BLOOD, GORE AND VIOLENCE! And a elegant girl like me should be watching something that _**DARK **_and _**OVER RATED, **_let alone playing it." Rarity shouted in disagreement.

"You think _**EVERYTHING**_ is over rated Rarity!" Rainbow Dash yelled in annoyance.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity begin to argue. Twilight then separated the two so that they can calm down. Snowflake then felt his shirt being pulled, and found out that Pinkie Pie wanted his attention. "Oh Pinkie Pie. You wanted me for something?"

Pinkie Pie nodded her head. "Yeah Snowflake. Follow me to the kitchen."

Snowflake did as he was told and followed Pinkie Pie to the kitchen, where he saw Applejack and a lot of cooking ingredients and utensils out. Pinkie Pie then turned around with a smile on her face. "Me and Applejack are making some desserts. And I was hoping that you can cook with us."

Snowflake nodded his head. "Sure! I'll help!"

Pinkie Pie burst into happiness upon Snowflake's answer. "YAAAAY! Thank you! What are you going to make? I'm making some Vanilla cake."

"And I'm making us some homemade apple pie that my grandmother Smith makes." Applejack added.

"Hmm... I got it. I'll make some red velvet cupcakes! Trust me, you'll_** love**_ them." Snowflake spoke.

"Nice! I have all the materials so you can make the cupcakes too!" Pinkie Pie added.

Snowflake nodded as he went towards the table so he can work on the cupcakes. When Pinkie Pie gave all the ingredients to him, Snowflake begin to make the cupcakes, while Pinkie and Applejack resumed make the cake and apple pie. While the three of them were making the desserts, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle watched the _**Big Bang Theory**_. After a while, Rainbow Dash wanted to play video games. Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle decided to play the Nintendo Wii and to begin playing Mario Party 9 (due to not wanting to play Super Smash Brothers Brawl on Rarity's and Fluttershy's account).

Finally, after almost two hours of baking the desserts, Snowflake called Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Rarity to the kitchen so they can eat. Upon entering the kitchen, they can smell the sweet aroma of the desserts that Snowflake, Applejack and Pinkie Pie made.

"*Sniff* I say you guys. The desserts you made smells delightful." Rarity spoke.

"Well, it took a while... but you guys can now enjoy the food that we made. I made red velvet cupcakes, Applejack made apple pie and Pinkie Pie made vanilla cake." Snowflake replied.

Everyone dig in the desserts that Snowflake, Pinkie Pie and Applejack made. The apple pie that Applejack made was very sweet and the crust is very soft and tender. The vanilla cake that Pinkie Pie made was delicious, which it was not surprising since Pinkie Pie works and lives with Mr. And Mrs. Cake's bakery shop. The red velvet cup cakes that Snowflake made, has caused the girls to melt from the flavor of the cupcake and the sweet cream cheese that Snowflake put on top of the cupcakes.

"OH...MY...GOD! YOUR CUPCAKES ARE THE BOMB SNOWFLAKE!" Pinkie Pie shouted with 2 cupcakes stuffed in her mouth.

"Pinkie Pie, can you please not talk with food in your mouth?" Rarity spoke, as she find Pinkie Pie's lack of manners, annoying.

"_Partner_, these are the best cupcakes that I had in a while." Applejack spoke.

"Mmmmm... These are some good cupcakes you made." Fluttershy added.

"I'll say." Twilight Sparkle added.

"Again, _**why**_ can't my cooking can be as epic as yours?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm sure you can cook Rainbow Dash." Snowflake said in encouragement.

What Snowflake said had caused Applejack and Pinkie Pie to snicker, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity to turn pale and Fluttershy to smile shyly. Rainbow Dash saw her girlfriends face reactions and she turned red, either in embarrassment or in anger, most likely both.

"Um, why are you guys acting a little off?" Snowflake asked, as he was clueless on why the girls were acting a little weird.

"Because, a year ago, before you meet any of us, Snowflake, Rainbow Dash treated us to lunch and she cooked us some food." Pinkie Pie spoke, as she tried to keep her laughter inside.

"And Rainbow Dash mess up bad, as the food were burned to a crisp. And even when Rainbow Dash tried to cook again, her food was...was..." Rarity added, as she stopped and remembered the taste of Rainbow Dash's food.

"Was what?" Snowflake asked.

"_**TERRIBLE!**_" Applejack replied.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Rainbow Dash shouted repeatedly.

"I see..." Snowflake spoke, as he sweatdropped. "Anyway... What time is it right now?"

"It's only 8:00 p.m" Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Okay, What do you guys want to do now?" Snowflake asked.

"Play Resident Evil." Rainbow Dash replied swiftly.

"Rainbow Dash, what did I say about that game?" Rarity spoke.

"Don't know and don't care!" Rainbow Dash spoke as she ignored Rarity and exited the kitchen so she can plugged up the Playstation 3.

Snowflake and the rest of the girls walked out of the kitchen (while carrying the vanilla cake, apple pie and the red velvet cupcakes) so they can resumed playing video games. When Rainbow Dash decided to play Resident Evil classics (which is consisted of Resident Evil, Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil 3), all of the girls decided to watch Rainbow Dash play (although Applejack and Snowflake wanted to play, so the three of them decided to take turns whenever each of them dies). After 2 hours and 20 minutes of playing already Rarity and Fluttershy were scared to their very core, as they played the game, with the lights off (Rainbow Dash's idea to make Resident Evil atmosphere of horror and fear more realistic).

Fluttershy was holding onto Snowflake, with horror and fear begin overwhelming her. _"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop..."_

"Fluttershy." Snowflake begin to whispered in her ear. "Are you okay?"

Fluttershy nodded her head. "No... I'm scared..."

Before Snowflake could attempts his efforts to comforted Fluttershy, the game went into a cut scene and surprisenly showed Nemesis. But because how Nemesis appeared in the cut scene, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy screamed in horror and fear. Fluttershy, quickly got up and ran behind to the couch to so she can hide, Twilight Sparkle took deep breathes to calm herself down, Pinkie Pie did the same and Rarity got angry, went up to the Playstation 3 and violently un-plugged it. Rainbow Dash got angry upon the game being cut off. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR RARITY? THE GAME WAS GETTING GOOD!"

"The game was getting good... yeah right... THE GAME WAS GETTING MORE SCARIER THAN THE LAST! LOOK, EVEN FLUTTERSHY IS HIDING BEHIND THE COUCH, SHAKING IN FEAR! WITH THAT HAPPENED, YOUR NOT PLAYING THIS GAME ANY LONGER!" Rarity roared in anger.

Before things could spiral out of control, Twilight Sparkle calmed the two down. Snowflake went to the back of the couch where Fluttershy is hiding. "Hey Fluttershy. It's over, the game is off. You can come out now."

Fluttershy slowly came out of her hiding place. She then sighed in relief. "Oh... good... I'm glad it's over... I'm gonna go to sleep... I feel sleepy right now..."

"I'm with you Fluttershy... My body and mind is about to fall asleep on me due to pulling a few all nighters to complete my homework..." Snowflake replied as he felt his awareness were slowly fading.

"Oh my... you shouldn't do that Snowflake... it's bad for you health..." Fluttershy spoke as she worried for Snowflake's well being, especially when she noticed Snowflake's bags under his eyes.

"*Yawn* Pinkie Pie, do you know where the rooms are?" Snowflake asked as he yawned.

"I'll show you." Pinkie Pie replied. Snowflake and the girls followed where they would be sleeping, while carrying their belongings. There was Pinkie Pie's room and 2 more rooms. Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy would sleep in Pinkie Pie's room with Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash would sleep in one empty room while Applejack and Snowflake would sleep in the other empty room.

When Applejack and Snowflake enter the empty room, Snowflake let out a huge yawn. Applejack noticed Snowflake's yawn and his bags under his eyes. "Wow... you must feel exhausted _partner_..."

Snowflake slowly nodded his head. "Yes..._ very_..."

Snowflake exited the room so he can let Applejack change into her pajamas. Snowflake then went to the bathroom so he can change as well. Snowflake wore his pajamas pants that is red and black and left his blue t-shirt on. He then exited the bathroom and headed back to the room. When he got there, the door was still close. Snowflake then waited until Applejack opened the door, in which she did eventually. Applejack is wearing her pajamas, which consists a pair of orange pajamas pants and pajamas shirt, with apple patterns decorated on both parts.

"Thanks for waiting for me _partner._" Applejack spoke as she smile a bit.

"Your welcome... Princess Applejack." Snowflake replied as he smiled back.

Applejack blushed a bit when Snowflake called her "Princess". Snowflake noticed Applejack blushing and starts to apologized, feeling that he overdid calling different people nicknames. "Sorry... did I made you mad? I didn't mean to... Also, I know that you, like Rainbow Dash, that you disliked things that deemed _too_ girly, although to a lesser extent..." Snowflake begin to blush a little. "But still... I watched myself though so I won't get people mad...so...I'm sorry..."

Applejack smiled upon what Snowflake said (while retaining her blush). "Well shoot... Your right about how I don't like girly stuff too. But since we're friends, and your part of my family, I'll make this an _exception_. But I appreciated for your concern for my feelings though. Have you ever wondered why all of us are so drawn to you and hang out with you most than any other boy we know?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "To be honest, I have wondered about that for some time..."

"Well here's why_ partner_. Unlike most boys that we met, your like the most mature boy that we ever met. Also, you don't discriminate, or make fun of girls because of something like us _girls have cooties _or _girls are always will be weak_." Applejack replied.

"Well... I do things what's right and fair..." Snowflake spoke.

"And another thing that we like about you. Your modesty." Applejack added.

"My modesty?" Snowflake asked casually.

"Yes _partner_. Your very modest, well mannered and well behaved! Also, not to be mean or anything, but you can be a little shy, as whenever we compliment you, you do blush a little." Applejack replied.

Snowflake blushed upon what Applejack said. Snowflake had to admit but what Applejack said about him was right on the mark. While he doesn't blush on nearly _EVERY _comment that his friends made, he does blush on certain comments that would strike flatterness or embarrassment or, most likely both, in him. Even when times that Snowflake doesn't blush, he does get nervous, although he tries to hide it well so nobody would notice.

Snowflake decided to speak up. "Wow... um... thanks... Applejack...that's very flattering of you.."

Applejack smiled and patted Snowflake by his shoulder. "Not a problem _partner_. Now, let's both hit the haystack since were both tired and about to pass out." Applejack then begin to chuckle a bit. Applejack and Snowflake hopped inside the bed, turned off the light and covered themselves the clean sheets on the bed.

"Goodnight Applejack." Snowflake said

"Goodnight _Partner_." Applejack replied.

Both Applejack and Snowflake closed their eyes and finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Applejack slowly opened her eyes as the bright sun rays hit her face. Applejack slowly sat up, stretched her arms and let out a loud yawn. As she begin to wake herself up, she then begin to speak to Snowflake. "Good morning Snowflake."

Applejack turned around to see Snowflake, only to find out that he's not in the bed next to her. She panicked a little, got out of the bed and exited the room so she can look for Snowflake. After a minute of searching, she found Snowflake in the living room, in his clothes, along with Pinkie Pie.

Applejack greeted them good morning. "There you are _partner_. Good Morning to you too Pinkie Pie."

Snowflake and Pinkie Pie turned around and saw Applejack up. Pinkie Pie was first one to speak. "Good Morning Sleepy Head!"

"Shhh... Pinkie Pie, don't wake up the others." Snowflake spoke.

"Sorry..." Pinkie Pie smiled, embarrassed.

"Anyway, where are you two about to go?" Applejack asked.

"To the store." Snowflake replied.

"So Snowflake can make breakfast." Pinkie Pie added.

"Do you want to come?" Snowflake asked.

"Sure! I'll come along! Let me change and brush my teeth." Applejack replied.

Snowflake nodded. "Okay. We'll be right downstairs by the door."

"Okay." Applejack walked back to the room so she can change into her casual clothes, which consisted blue jeans shorts, orange t-shirt and brown leather boots. After getting dressed, she brushed her teeth with the toothbrush that she brought with her, wash her face and combed her long hair and tied back up into her usual twisted ponytail hair style. After taking care of her hygiene and appearance, she then put on her brown cowboy hat and left the bathroom. Applejack walked downstairs to meet Snowflake and Pinkie Pie. When she got to the counter of the bakery, Snowflake and Pinkie Pie was still there, socializing with each other.

"Hey y'all! I'm ready!" Applejack spoke to Snowflake and Pinkie Pie.

"Okay, let's go then!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

And with that, Applejack, Snowflake and Pinkie Pie left the Sugarcube Corner bakery and head towards the grocery store. Luckily, there was a Ralphes store nearby and decided to go there. While they walked, Pinkie Pie yawned a bit and begin to speak. "*Yawn* What time is it?"

Snowflake checked his cell phone. "It's 10 minutes till 7:00."

"You get used to wake up at this hour _partner_?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah... sort of... I wake up around 6:30 or 7:00 in the morning like everyday." Snowflake casually replied.

"You don't say?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yep." Snowflake replied.

After a while, Snowflake, Applejack and Pinkie Pie arrived at Ralphes. Upon entering through the automatic door, Snowflake got a cart and start rolling around the store, with Pinkie Pie and Applejack following him.

"So, what _do_ you guys want to eat for breakfast?" Snowflake asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know..." Pinkie Pie replied as she scratched her head.

"What did you hand in mind Snowflake?" Applejack asked.

Snowflake thought for a moment. "Well, I was thinking on making homemade mc muffins."

"You know how to make a mc muffins?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Snowflake nodded. "Yes I do. It's not that hard."

"Well shoot, that's sounds good upon thinking about it! That settles it! Homemade Mc muffins it is then!" Applejack spoke.

"Okay then. First, we need cheese." said Snowflake.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie nodded and the three went to the dairy products section and grabbed 2 packs of sliced cheese. Applejack then spoke to Snowflake. "Okay, what's next?"

"Next, is the sausages. But it has to be round in a shape of a small hamburger, not in as small links." Snowflake replied.

Pinkie Pie nodded and went to the meat section and grabbed 2 packs of sausages. When she got back with Snowflake and Applejack, Snowflake looked at the sausages and to his gladness, Pinkie Pie got the right one. "Nice Pinkie Pie. These will work perfectly."

Pinkie Pie smiled to herself. "So, what's next?"

"Next are the eggs. Get 2 cartons of it, And last, is the muffins. But don't worry about it, cause I'm going to get it." Applejack nodded and went to the dairy section and got 2 cartons of eggs, while Snowflake went to the bread section and grabbed 3 packs of mc muffins. Pinkie Pie stayed where the cart is and wait for them to come back. Finally, they both came back and put the stuff in the cart.

"Okay. That's all the stuff we need. But do you guys want anything else? Like cereal? Juice? Anything before we leave?" Snowflake asked.

"Can we get some juice Flakey?" Pinkie Pie asked childishly.

"Sure!" Snowflake replied happily.

Pinkie Pie smiled back as she went to the juice section and grab a carton of orange and apple juice. When he got back with her friends, Snowflake begin to speak. "Anything else you guys? If there's anything you want, I suggested you get it now."

"Well, how about we get some bacon _partner_?" Applejack suggested.

"Good Idea. And I'll get some pancake mix, vanilla and milk." Snowflake replied.

"What do you need those for Flakey?" Pinkie Pie asked as she raised her eye brows, feeling confused.

Snowflake chuckle to himself. "Oh, you'll see."

And with that, Snowflake got to different sections of the store and grabbed a bottle of vanilla, a box of butter, a box of pancake mix and a carton of 2% milk. After returning to the girls, he put the stuff inside the cart and the three of them head up to the check out section. Luckily, since it was early in the morning, there wasn't that many people in the store and Snowflake managed to find an empty check out section. Snowflake, Applejack and Pinkie Pie load the grocery on the shelf. After the cashier loaded all the grocery in the bags, Snowflake fully paid for the grocery, which cost around $30.00.

After paying for the grocery, they put up the cart back where it came and begin to carry the bags back to Pinkie Pie's house. After 10 minutes of walking, they finally arrived at Sugarcube Corner. Snowflake, Applejack and Pinkie Pie entered in the bakery from the back door instead of the front. Then they carry the grocery upstairs, to where the living room is. When they got up to the living room, Snowflake Applejack and Pinkie Pie set down the groceries in the kitchen.

"I'm surprised that no one else woke up." Snowflake commented as he begin to felt that the rest of the girls were still asleep.

"Come to think of it, given the fact that is still quiet and early, they're probably still sleeping as like babies." Pinkie Pie added.

"Besides Me, Pinkie Pie and surprisenly you, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity aren't the type to wake up very early in the morning." Applejack replied.

"Really? How so?" Snowflake asked.

"I'll be happy to explain _partner_." Applejack added. "Rarity, being a person who care for her looks and hygiene, Rarity makes sure she gets all the _beauty _sleep, as she puts it, she needs, so she don't get cranky. _Trust me partner_. Seeing Rarity cranky is... is... rather _unpleasant_..."

Snowflake nodded his head and shivered the thought of seeing Rarity cranky. "Got cha... I'll keep that in mind at all times..."

Applejack continued. "Right, now for Rainbow Dash's case, being as a person who darn gong lazy, it's not surprising if Rainbow Dash don't wake up early. In fact, Rainbow Dash is the type the person to waste her entire day either by eating, playing video games, watch t.v., going to either of our houses, or sleep."

This info caught Snowflake by surprise. About Applejack stating that Rainbow Dash would be playing video games all day were true, he never thought of Rainbow Dash of being someone whose is portrayed as_"lazy"_, especially with Rainbow Dash being portrayed as tomboyish, athletic and tough.

"Now for Fluttershy case, she just like to sleep and don't get up early that a lot." Applejack added.

Snowflake nodded his head in response.

"And finally, for Twilight Sparkle case, being the kind of person who studies and keep her academics up and at it's peak, Twilight always told us and herself to get 8-10 hours of sleep everyday so her brain and mind don't be sleepy and cranky." Applejack concluded.

"That makes sense." Snowflake spoke. "Anyway, why don't we begin to making breakfast?"

"Okay!" Pinkie Pie replied in happiness.

"You got it _partner_!" Applejack added.

Snowflake, Applejack and Pinkie Pie begin making breakfast. As Applejack and Pinkie Pie both making the mc muffins, Snowflake begin making waffles with his waffle maker that he manages to bring with him. As Applejack and Pinkie Pie were now putting the bacon on the pan, Applejack noticed Snowflake making the waffle mix from the pancake batter, vanilla, milk and butter. "Your going to make waffles _partner_?"

"Yes I am Applejack." Snowflake replied with a small smile on his face.

"AWESOME! I LOVE WAFFLES!" Pinkie Pie shouted in joy.

As Snowflake was mixing up the pancake mix, Applejack begin putting the eggs and cheese together, while Pinkie Pie were putting the mc muffins in the toaster. Next, Snowflake carefully poured the pancake batter into the waffle maker and close the top lid, so the pancake mix can be cooked into a waffle. As he waited for the waffle to be done, Snowflake assisted Applejack and Pinkie Pie with the mc muffins. After what it seems like to be a couple of hours have passed of making breakfast and helping each other out, breakfast were finally done.

Snowflake let out a sigh in satisfaction. "*Whew* Finally, were done!"

Applejack nodded in satisfaction as well. "Yeah! I agree with you Snowflake."

"*Sniff* MMM... you made some delicious waffles Flakey." Pinkie Pie added.

Just then, Snowflake Applejack and Pinkie Pie heard some footsteps coming towards them. They looked and there was Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle, all of them walking towards Snowflake Applejack and Pinkie Pie, waking themselves up by stretching their arms.

"Good morning you guys!" Snowflake spoke to them.

"*Yawn* Morning Snowflake." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"*Sniff* I smell breakfast." Rainbow Dash spoke in delight at the smell of mc muffins and waffle scent filling the air.

"I'll say...you made breakfast for us darling?" Rarity asked Snowflake.

"Yes, but Applejack and Pinkie Pie helped me." Snowflake replied.

"Oh okay..." Fluttershy said in response.

When Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Rarity got up to on the kitchen counter, they examined the huge amount of bacon, waffles and sausage, egg and cheese mc muffins that Snowflake, Applejack and Pinkie Pie made. On the left side of the food, there was a gallon of apple juice and a 2 liter bottle of orange juice.

"HOLY...You made _ALL_ of this?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Snowflake, Applejack and Pinkie Pie nodded in unison in response.

"That's very sweet of your guys for doing this." Twilight Sparkle said, forming a smile on her face.

"Well thank Flakey! It was his idea!" Pinkie Pie corrected.

"Snowflake, that's very sweet of you to do all this." Rarity spoke as she smiled sweetly.

Snowflake rubbed his head, feeling a little flattered from all the praise and attention he was getting. "Now guys... don't put all the effort on me... both of you helped me... without you two, Pinkie Pie and Applejack, It would have taken much longer. So thank you for helping me Applejack and Pinkie Pie."

"AAAWWW! YOUR WELCOME! YOUR SO SWEET FLAKEY!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she hugged Snowflake tightly.

"See, this is the reason why all of us hang out with you all the time than most boys out there. You're so honest _partner_." Applejack commented.

Snowflake nodded. "It's nothing you guys... really..."

"It is something dude! Your favored equality above all else and accepted us of who we are! Most boys that we met in the past don't take kindly to treat us the same respect we deserved to be treated just because were girls." Rainbow Dash said.

"Except Shura." Twilight Sparkle corrected.

"Yeah. Except Shura..." Rainbow Dash added as she looked down in attempts to hide her sad look on her face.

Then, the whole room fell silent upon the girls thinking of their old friend, until Fluttershy begin to cry. "*Sniff* I miss Shura... So he can meet you Snowflake... you guys would have been great friends..."

Rarity shook her head in agreement. "Yeah, wish Shura was hear with us darling..."

"If you don't mind me asking... but who was Shura anyway?" Snowflake asked in his soft and tenderness tone.

"Why did you ask us that in that kind of tone Flakey?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Because..." Snowflake spoke. "I didn't want my curiosity to get conflicted with your guys feelings... especially if it's brings up sad memories that you guys don't want to remember."

Twilight couldn't help but to smile sweetly at Snowflake. "You can ask us anything Snowflake... caused we're friends... but we do appreciate our feelings... that was very sweet of you."

"Yeah Snowflake... that was cool of you caring for our feelings..." Rainbow Dash said.

"Your welcome... you know... you guys don't _HAVE_ to tell me until your guys are ready or feel comfortable talking about it..." Snowflake suggested, not wanting to force either of the girls to talk about something that would cause them to croaked up due to their feelings getting the best of them. Snowflake want to avoid that.

"Are you sure? We can tell you... since we're friends Flakey..." Pinkie Pie said.

"Your saying that Pinkie Pie, but your heart and feelings are saying otherwise... I don't want _either_ of you girls to struggle of telling me because of my curiously and not telling me because of your guys feelings..." Snowflake added. "So, if you guys don't want to talk about it... it's okay... I understand..."

All of the girls smiled at Snowflake for being so caring and thoughtful of each of their feelings.

"Man, with you being so caring and thoughtful of others, it makes me wonder why your father would want to treat you coldly, let alone taking pleasure torturing you..." Twilight Sparkle spoke.

Rainbow Dash nodded her head upon Twilight's statement. "Yeah... just thinking about it makes me want to kick your father a-"

"Rainbow Dash! LANGUAGE!" Applejack shouted, cutting Rainbow Dash off from swearing.

"What's wrong of me swearing?" Rainbow Dash asked irritated.

"I don't like any swearing at all..." Applejack added.

"Uh...guys... let's just enjoy the breakfast that we made... the food is getting cold..." Snowflake said, in attempt to calm down the tension between Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"Oh! Right! Sorry about that..." Rarity spoke.

"I agree with Snowflake..." Fluttershy added.

The girls and Snowflake ate breakfast and as they were eating, they socialized with each other and talked about the usual stuff; classes that each of them liked and hate, plans and events that are going around the school and well... stuff that preteens talk about. Finally, after what it seems like to be hours, everyone finally finished eating breakfast. Surprisenly, in spite of the large amount of waffles and mc muffins that Snowflake, Pinkie Pie and Applejack, everyone finished all the food that was on the table. The only thing that was left was the orange and apple juice. Everyone was nicely stuffed and full. Snowflake did all the dishes by himself, and although Applejack and Pinkie Pie offered their help, Snowflake kindly declined their help. Finally, after a while cleaning and dipping his hands in scourging hot water, Snowflake finished the dishes. By the time that he got done with the dishes, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were out of their pajamas and now into their casual clothes.

Snowflake checked the clock. It was already 10:30 in the morning. Snowflake then went towards the girls. "Sooooo, What do you guys want to do today?"

"Hmmmmm... I don't know Flakey." Pinkie Pie playfully replied.

"Me either..." Rainbow Dash added.

"How about we got to Barns N Nobles for a while." Snowflake suggested.

"Good Idea Snowflake. I wanted to go there later today." Twilight Sparkle added.

"I wanted to go there so I can see if they have the books I wanted." Rarity commented.

"But, Barns N Nobles is kind of far away. How are we gonna get the-"

Applejack stopped as she then heard noises from downstairs. Everyone then heard footsteps and finally, they saw a grown women who appeared to be in her late 30's to early 40's, had brilliant rose eyes, had light crimson long whip cream style hair, with a pale, light grayish crimson color stripe located in the middle of her hair that goes all the way down of her hair. The grown women had large pink pearl earrings on her ears, wore a large very light cerulean dress and blue and red stripe tennis shoes. For some reason, the grown women's stomach is huge.

The girls recognized the grown as they greeted the women. Pinkie Pie is the first one to speak. "MS. CAKE! HEY THERE!

The grown women let out a smile towards the girls. "Hey there Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. How are you girls been?"

We've been pretty good Ms. Cake." Twilight replied.

"That's good..." Ms. Cake nodded her head.

Snowflake decided to say hello to Ms. Cake, so he won't feel an _"outsider"_ or stranger from the group. "Hello Ms. Cake."

Ms. Cake saw Snowflake begin to feel uneasy. "Pinkie Pie, who is this?"

"OH! This the person that I've been talking about! This is Snowflake!" Pinkie Pie replied.

Upon hearing Pinkie Pie's answer, Ms. Cake smiled brightly. "OH! So you're the boy that Pinkie Pie liked! Nice to meet you Snowflake dear!"

Snowflake rubbed his head, embarrassed and flattered of the attention he's receiving from Ms. Cake. "Nice to meet you too Ms. Cake."

"Anyway, what are you guys going to do today?" Ms. Cake asked.

"We we're planning on going to Barns N Nobles... but it's far... and the bus runs slower on the weekends." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Oh! I was gonna go there right after I stop here and grabbed a few bottles." Ms. Cake said.

"Hey Ms. Cake, how come your fat?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Pinkie Pie hits Rainbow Dash on the head. "Ms. Cake is not FAT! She just getting big! THAT"S ALL!"

"Uh... are you Pregnant Ms. Cake?" Snowflake asked, as he curiosity got to him.

Ms. Cake smiled and chuckled in response. "Yes, I am pregnant Snowflake..."

Pinkie Pie eye wided at this. "Your PREGNANT? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? DID SOMEONE _**RAPE **_YOU MS. CAKE?"

Everyone was silent for at least a minute until Snowflake begin to speak on Ms. Cake's behalf and to answer Pinkie Pie's question. "No... Ms. Cake wasn't _raped_... I'm sure of it... And do you know what the word _rape_ means?"

Pinkie Pie stared at Snowflake for the longest hour until she spoke with a happy smile on her face. "I have NO IDEA!"

Everyone sweatdropped by Pinkie Pie's cluelessness. Then, Ms. Cake broke the silence by telling Pinkie Pie why she's pregnant. "Pinkie Pie, I'm pregnant, but I wasn't raped..."

"Then what happened?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Can't tell you. Your too young to understand..." Ms. Cake replied.

"Aww...Snowflake... your wise... you should know what happened to Ms. Cake." Pinkie Pie spoke as she turned to Snowflake's wisdom.

Snowflake shook his head. "Oh no... I may be wise... but there's some things that I don't know. And this is one of them."

"AWWW!" Pinkie Pie whined.

'Anyway, get ready everyone. I'll be ready in a few minutes." Ms Cake said.

Snowflake and the girls nodded and gotten ready to leave. When Ms. Cake finally got ready, the girls and Snowflake followed Ms. Cake downstairs and out of the bakery through the back door. Then, Ms. Cake and the preteens walked towards a blue Volkswagen and got inside of it. Everyone put on their seat belts and Ms. Cake started up the car and drove. As they were on the road, the girls socialized with each other, leaving Snowflake in seclusion. Snowflake begin think about Luna.

It's been 2 weeks since they last talked. The reason that Luna have not arrived here in California was due to the thunderstorm weather over at Texas. Plus, there was a tornado warning and it was this warning, combined with the violent thunderstorms that made _ALL_ the flights at _ALL _airports cancelled, for the safety of civilians. All throughout of Texas. Snowflake understand the situation that Luna was in; with no available flights, Luna can't leave Texas. Although Luna could travel to California on vehicle, that plan was later dropped due to massive cost of gas, food and motels. Also, driving all the way to California would be tiring and Luna would most likely have pull a few all nighter to drive, which it would both risky and dangerous. Although Luna told Snowflake the situation casually, Snowflake knew better and knows that deep down (and reality) Luna is frustrated and disappointed. So Luna decided to wait for the weather to clear up a bit. Luna told Snowflake to stay safe and she loved him and hung up the phone and ever since then, Snowflake have been spending time with the girls, following Luna's advice.

After an hour of driving, they finally arrived at Barns N Nobles. Everyone got out the Volkswagen and walked towards the books. They entered inside the book and everyone splitted up; Snowflake, Applejack and Rainbow Dash went to the section were all the manga (Japanese comics) would be. Rarity went begin searching around to see if the books that's she looking for, would hopefully be here in the bookstore. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie went to the DVD and audio section to listen to some music and look at a few movies that would catch their interests. Ms. Cake went to the section that would have information on newborn children.

They stayed around for about a good few hours until everyone decided that stayed long enough and wanted to leave. Applejack and Rainbow Dash purchase some manga books through Snowflake's money (Snowflake didn't mind buying manga for them, however). Rarity purchase the books and magazines that she was looking for, much to her joy and delight. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Snowflake ended up not buying anything for the matter. As everyone walked towards the Volkswagen, Snowflake looked at his cell so he can know what time is it. It was now 3:30 in the afternoon.

"_Wow... already late in the afternoon... That means we stayed at the book store for about a good 3 to 6 hours..." _Snowflake thought as opened the door and entered in the Volkswagen. Just then, he received a text message. Snowflake didn't recognized the phone number, but nevertheless, decided to read the text. Much to his surprise, It was Spitfire who text him.

_Hey Snowflake. You may not know this number but don't panic; It's Spitfire. I got your number through Soarin when you and him were hanging out last time. Just wanted to see if you were okay._

Snowflake smiled. Despite Spitfire having a history of being fierce and have a fiery temper, she was caring and nice to Snowflake after all the years of knowing each other. Spitfire took the time helping Snowflake. Snowflake liked Spitfire very much. In fact, Snowflake sees Spitfire as a sister like Coco and Vanille (In spite of Vanille's masegaki, tsundere and seductive personality made Snowflake utterly terrified of her). Aside from having Spitfire and Soarin as his friends, he never had many childhood friends due to being home schooled most of his elementary school years. Spitfire and Soarin meant the world to Snowflake and cared for both of them very much.

_Hey Spitfire. I'm doing pretty good myself. Just left Barns N Nobles with my friends._

Snowflake text Spitfire back and received another text message from Spitfire.

_That's good Snowflake. Hey, do you want to come to my house sometime?_

Snowflake text Spitfire back.

_You mean now?_

Snowflake received another text message_._

_No, not now silly... I mean the next time your free._

Snowflake replied back.

_Oh... sure then! I would love to come to your house sometime. It'll be like old times!_

Snowflake received yet another text message.

_YOU KNOW IT SNOWFLAKE! Anyway, I'll let you know when I'm free okay. ^_^_

Snowflake reply the text again.

_Okay Spitfire. I'll text you later._

Snowflake received the last text message from Spitfire for today.

_Okay Snowflake. I'll see you later._

Snowflake put his cell phone away in his pocket and begin to socialized with the girls. After an hour of driving and being out, everyone arrived back at the _Sugarcube Corner_ bakery. They entered the bakery through the back door. After Snowflake and the girls entered inside the bakery, Ms Cake bided the girls goodbye and told Snowflake that it was nice to meet him and drove away to her house.

As soon as they got upstairs in the living room, Snowflake let out a huge yawn. "*YAAAWWWNNN* Man, I'm sooooo tired..."

"I agree dude..." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Well, now that we're home, what do you want to do now?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Watch t.v." Both Rainbow Dash and Snowflake replied in unison.

And with that, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Snowflake watched the I.D. (Investigation Discovery) channel. There was a marathon of _"Stalked: Someone's Watching"_ and _"Who The (Bleep) Did I Marry?"_ As minutes turned to hours, the girls begin eating food between shows and commercials. Snowflake didn't eat anything because he wasn't hungry. As it got dark, Snowflake begin to feel tired and sleepy. Snowflake did his best stay awake, but all; his efforts ended in vain and Snowflake fell asleep on Rainbow's shoulder. Rainbow Dash begin to blush pink upon knowing Snowflake laid his head on her shoulder. The rest of the girls giggled at the scene of Snowflake sleeping next to Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Dash blushing in response.

"AWWW! FLAKEY LOOKS CUTE SLEEPING LIKE THAT!" Pinkie Pie said in awe.

"*Giggles* I'll say. You guys look cute with Snowflake sleeping and you blushing Rainbow Dash." Twilight Sparkle as she giggled also.

"S-SHUT UP! I ONLY LIKE SNOWFLAKE AS A FRIEND! NOTHING MORE. NOTHING LESS." Rainbow Dash shouted in protested.

"If so, why are you blushing Dashie?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Rainbow Dash's blush grew brighter until her whole face was red. Not from lacking the answer to Pinkie Pie's question, but as how Pinkie Pie referred to her as "Dashie", her old nickname. "Pinkie Pie, don't call me Dashie!"

"Why? Dashie is a good nickname for you!" Pinkie Pie complained.

"For me it's not! Ugh! Whatever, I'm gonna go to bed... goodnight..." Rainbow Dash added she got up off the couch and walked towards the room that she was staying, leaving Snowflake plumbing his head on the couch.

"AWW! DASHIE! DON'T BE LIKE THAT!" Pinkie Pie whined as she begin to chase Rainbow Dash.

"I'll take _partner_ here to our room." Applejack spoke as she slowly and carefully lifting Snowflake off the couch and carrying him to the room where both she and Snowflake are staying. Once entering the room, Applejack slowly laid Snowflake on the bed and covered him up. Applejack let out a smile upon seeing Snowflake sleeping.

"_Aww... Partner does look rather adorable sleeping like a little baby..."_ Applejack thought as she left the room.

For the rest of the night, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy watched t.v. and socializing. Finally, after it became around midnight, everyone decided to got to bed. The girls told each other goodnight and walked towards their prospective room. When Applejack arrived at the room that she and Snowflake are staying, she was surprised to see Snowflake up, with his back touching the pillow, reading a book and humming away happily. Snowflake turned his head and noticed Applejack was in the room right now. "Hey Applejack! Your okay?"

Applejack nodded her head. "Yeah _partner_. I'm alright. Getting ready to hit the hay sack. Since it's midnight already."

"It is?" Snowflake looked at the clock. "OH! It is." Snowflake added as he put the book mark on the page where he left off, closed his book and sat it on the night stand.

"How long were you up?" Applejack asked as she grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom in the room.

"Only for like an hour." Snowflake replied.

"Oh, okay Snowflake." Applejack spoke as she took off her blue jeans and changed into her orange nightdress that had apple patterns, just like her other pair of pajamas. It was around medium size, enough to keep Applejack both warm and comfortable. Applejack then put up her causal clothes and begin climbing onto bed.

With Applejack covered and in the bed, Snowflake turned off the lamp and begin laying down, with his head now resting on the white fluffy pillow. Both Applejack and Snowflake looked at each other so they can bid each other goodnight.

"Goodnight Applejack." Snowflake spoke.

"Goodnight Snowflake." Applejack replied.

Applejack and Snowflake then closed their eyes and after a minute or two, they both fell asleep, with smiles on their faces.

Although Luna is still have not left Texas yet and with Natsu being unknowingly close by, Snowflake haven't forgotten about the situation that he's in. But as least for now, as long as no one known his whereabouts, he can rest easy along with Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie being near him.


	9. Chapter 6

_**Allenfairytail, reporting in! Just got Mass Effect 3 and I'm enjoying the hell of it! It's soooooo much fun!**_

_**Anyway, for today's chapter, from a long wait, i had to start over with this chapter. Aside from that, this chapter would also be a little more "dark" and "deeper" than chapter 6 and there would a couple surprising hints as to why Snowflake have a "strange, but strong connection" with Principal Celestia.**_

_**Other than that, that's it I suppose. And now, I present to you all Chapter 7. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.**_

* * *

><p>"Hmm..."<p>

"Flakey...are you okay?

Snowflake nodded his head. "No... _not really _Pinkie Pie..."

"Don't worry Flakey... everything gonna turned out okay! I promised!"

"*_Sigh* _I _hope so...*_sniff*_ I really hope so..._"

Pinkie Pie noticed Snowflake begin to cry and responded by hugging him to comfort him. "Aww... I'm here Flakey... I'm here..." Pinkie Pie wrapped her arms around Snowflake's neck. Snowflake responed by hugging her back. Snowflake and Pinkie Pie were both currently on campus, sitting together on the grass, staring at the clear ocean. It was currently lunch time and they both decided to sit together, away from the other students. Twilight Sparkle is at the library with a few friends (including Snowball), Applejack and Rainbow Dash were inside the indoor basketball court playing basktball with each other, Fluttershy went to the campus forest to take care a few animals with her 7th period teacher and Rarity is in the bathroom doing what she cared most; looking glamorous and fixing her appearance to look even more beautiful, leaving Pinkie Pie to comforting Snowflake.

After a while, Snowflake eased up a bit and relaxed. Snowflake then begin to eat lunch, with Pinkie Pie by his side. While they were eating, Pinkie Pie begin to feel that she need to go to the bathroom. With this in mind, Pinkie Pie got up and told Snowflake that she needs to go to the bathroom. Snowflake nodded and watched Pinkie Pie walked to a nearby building. Snowflake resumed eating his food until he heard a crowd of students (mostly were girls) were cheering.

"OMG! IT'S PRINCE BLUEBLOOD!"

"PRINCE BLUEBLOOD! YOUR SOOOO HANDSOME!"

"PRINCE BLUEBLOOD! I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"NO! I WANT TO BE PRINCE BLUEBLOOD'S GIRLFRIEND!"

Snowflake sweatdropped upon hearing most of the girls students cheering at Prince Blueblood. While he never met "Prince" Blueblood in person, Snowflake heard a few people that decribed Blueblood as a "_elegant and handsome_" person. In fact, some people went as far and say Blueblood is _"beautiful beyond comprehension"_.

_"Hmm... Pince Blueblood seemed to be the popular type... or so I heard..."_ Snowflake thought as he continued watching the crowd of girls going wild. Snowflake then resumed staring at the clear sea. By the time he finished his lunch, Pinkie Pie came back with a cute smile on her face. When Snowflake saw Pinkie Pie coming towards him, he decided to ask her a question.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, who is this _Prince_ Blueblood person?"

Pinkie Pie smiled a bit. "Blueblood is this very handsome rich kid. And Blueblood is not a _Prince_. People call him that due to his rich background and his flattering behavior."

Snowflake shook his head a bit. "R-really?"

"Yep. And get this, Blueblood is also Principal Celestia nephew." Pinkie Pie added.

Snowflake's jaw dropped upon hearing that Blueblood is related to Celestia. "WHAT? Blueblood is Celestia's nephew?"

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Wow..." Snowflake trailed off a bit, then got back socializing with Pinkie Pie. Snowflake and Pinkie Pie hang around for a bit until the bell rang for sixth period. As Pinkie Pie and Snowflake gathered their things together, they saw a familier face coming towards them. It was Mike, one of Pinkie Pie's best friends.

Pinkie Pie was the first one to say hello to him. "Hey Mike!"

"Hey you two! Snowflake, was it?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, what's up." Snowflake replied.

"Principal Celestia requested of your presence right now." Mike said.

"Meaning?" Pinkie Pie spoke in confusion, as she didn't know what Mike was talking about.

"It means that Principal Celestia wants to see me right now. I hope it's nothing bad..." Snowflake replied in worry.

"Don't worry! Your not the type of getting in trouble. You know it and all of your friends know it too! Do you want me to accompany with you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Snowflake shook his head. "No, I'll be okay. I'll see you two later then."

Mike and Pinkie Pie both waved goodbye and headed towards their individual sixth period class. Snowflake walked towards the building near the front entrance and when he got to there, he entered inside the building and headed to the front office. When he got there, he approched to the front desk. "Hello miss. I was called to see Principal Celestia."

One of the women, that was at the front desk, noticed Snowflake and smiled. "Ahh! You must be Snowflake! Please, follow me." Snowflake followed one of the staff members, panicking on whats' going to happen, or how the encounter with Celestia would turn out.

_"What does Celestia want me for...? Pinkie Pie said that everything would be fine since I don't cause trouble on campus so my meeting with Celestia should be fine...but why do I feel uneasy and more importantly, why am I'm shaking?" _Snowflake thought. Snowflake then snap out of his deepest thoughts when he realized that they arrived in front of Celestia's door.

The staff knocked on the door. "Principal Celestia! Snowflake is here to see you, like you requested!"

"Okay Thanks! Let him in!" Celestia replied behind the door.

"You got it Celestia!" The staff women then turned around and made eye contact with Snowflake. "Okay Snowflake. Go ahead and enter." Then, the staff women walked towards the front office to help the other students.

With a deep breathe, Snowflake slowly opened the door and entered the room, where he saw Celestia sitting on her chair. But for some reason, Celestia have a smile on her face and her smile grew more brightly when her eyes met his. "Snowflake! Come on in."

"Okay Principal Celestia." Snowflake then sat down on the nearest chair and begin to speak. "So, Principal Celestia. How are you in this fine afternoon?" Snowflake asked in his most politeful and respectful tone, while at the same time, not to sound nervous or afraid, but couldn't help but to feel his heart racing and his blood pressure rising a bit.

"I'm doing fine Snowflake. Thank you very much. Now I know I made the right choice picking you to help me." Celestia replied with a smile on her face.

"I beg your pardon Celestia?" Snowflake asked.

"Sorry Snowflake. I call you here for 2 reasons." Celestia begin to speak, explaining her reasons why she called Snowflake in the first place.

"Okay." Snowflake spoke casually.

Before Celestia has a chance to speak, they both heard the door being knocked and Snowflake, being a generous and polite person, got off his chair so he can open the door. However, just as he touched the door knob, Celestia asked who was knocking at the door, casuing Snowflake to pause for a second. "Who's is it?"

A deep and elegant voice replied in a polite manner. "It's me Celestia."

Celestia recognized the voice that replied back to her. "Snowflake, you can let that person in."

Snowflake nodded and opened the door. He then made eye contact with the person that knocked on the door. It was a boy that looked around Snowflake's age. Despite his age, Snowflake admitted that the boy was very handsome, as he possessed long light amber hair that covered the top part of his head and almost covering his light brilliant arctic blue eyes that was_ "sparkling with life"_. Although wearing the same school uniform as Snowflake, there was a few added adjustments to make the boy stand out with the rest of the boys on campus; He wore a huge light purple bow tie across his tuxedo-like up collar of his shirt, a white five petal flower sitting on his left side of his collar uniform shirt and wearing a light white grayish jacket that was clean and neat.

The boy then gave Snowflake a small smirk before rudely shoving him aside, to grab a seat. Celestia noticed the boy's rudeness act and sighed in disbelief and in dismay. Snowflake shrugged on what happened, closed the door and returned to his seat, so Celestia can begin to speak. "Now, Snowflake. I like for you to meet my nephew, Blueblood."

Snowflake eye-wided upon realizing the person that was sitting next to him was the popular _"Prince"_ Blueblood himself. Snowflake nodded his head and let out his hand so he can shake Blueblood's hand. Blueblood smirked at Snowflake begin to speak. "Don't touch me, you _common_ child."

Snowflake felt like his chest pierced from a sharp object upon hearing the way Blueblood spoke to him. Blueblood then turned his attention to Celestia. "Aunt Celestia, what is the reason that you called me?"

"Blueblood, you'll be hanging out with Snowflake, so you can learn how to live or co-existed with _non-_rich people." Celestia reply firmly.

This caused Blueblood to react violently. "YOU _CAN'T _BE SERIOUS CELESTIA!"

"Oh I'm serious Blueblood. Your behavior with other kids and adults are getting little out of hand and I'm getting a little concerned and worried about your well being. If this continues on, you'll never be happy when you get older. That's why, I chose Snowflake to be your first _non-_rich friend because Snowflake is nice, kind, caring and also wise. I think you two can get along fine." Celestia replied.

Blueblood, still in disbelief, got off of his chair, hastly exited the room and slammed the door behind him, in rage. While Snowflake some-what startled from the whole thing, Celestia sighed in stress. "Don't mind Blueblood. He _always _act like this."

"Don't worry, I'll try to help him calm down." Snowflake spoke as he begin to get up from his seat. But when reaching half way standing on his feet, Snowflake felt a _very _sharp pain through his back and chest. Snowflake frozed up in his place, slightly bent until he decided to stand up. But when he did that, that sharp pain on his chest came back, but it was _much painful_ than the last. Snowflake and Celestia then spot a warm red liquid that begins to form in a shape of a puddle, staining on Snowflake's uniform shirt. Both Celestia and Snowflake realized that "red liquid" was blood, but while Celestia don't know why Snowflake is bleeding, Snowflake himself, however, started to speculate on why he's bleeding. Snowflake begin to touch where the blood is coming from, but upon touching his chest, Snowflake was inflicted in pain. "OOOOWWWWW!"

Celestia got out of her seat and checked on Snowflake, beginning to feel very worried and concerned for his well-being. "Snowflake, are you okay?"

"Ouch... OWWWWW!" Snowflake screamed in pain. "AHHHH! I'M IN SOOO MUCH PAIN!" Snowflake then begin to flinched in pain and gasping in efforts to relieved the pain, but without much success.

"Snowflake, I'll take you to the infirmary next door. Here, let me help you up." Celestia said as she helped Snowflake up on his feet. Snowflake, while his hand still placed on his chest, got on up his feet. Then, Celestia and Snowflake exited the office and sluggshly walked towards to the infirmary. When they both got there, the nurse, who was in the office, saw Celestia holding Snowflake by her side. It's was not until when the nurse saw the blood on Snowflake's chest where she panicked and went up to them. "OH MY! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?"

"I don't know... Snowflake just happened to bleed suddenly." Celestia replied.

"Okay, I'll get him off your shoulder..." The nurse said as she grabbed Snowflake and carried him by her shoulders. Snowflake sluggishly walked towards the nearest bed and begin to lay down on the matress. Snowflake was still in great pain and he continued to moaned. The nurse scanned Snowflake's body and ordered Snowflake to take off his shirt. Snowflake, despite being in great pain, slowly took off his uniform shirt and his t-shirt, revealing the scar to both the nurse and Celestia. Both of them were deeply stunned by the display of the scar and blood leaking from the scar. Both looked at the X mark scar in disgusted; The X mark scar made Snowflake suffered terrible wounds from whatever, or whoever was the cause of it, which scraped his chest so badly that it _LITERALLY _ripped open the skin, making him bleed profusely.

The nurse did the only thing that she could do; covering Snowflake's whole chest and back in bandages and cleaning up the blood on his chest and back. After the nurse treated Snowflake's wounds, Celestia sat next to him and begin to speak to Snowflake. "Snowflake?" Are you okay?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "Yeah... still in pain, but I'm okay... Anyway, what was the other reason you called me?"

Celestia took a deep breathe. "Your friends... Twlight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Spike told you about how that your in danger and how that your father is here, or coming here to harm you."

Snowflake eye-wided what Celestia said. "They... all told you about me?"

Celestia nodded and smiled. "Yeah, they all did. It seems that they all care about you a great deal. You have some very good friends Snowflake."

Snowflake looked down and broke into tears, very moved by Celestia words. Then, he finally begin to speak. "Yeah... I do... I'm very grateful..."

Celestia continued the speak. "Anyway, I'm gonna do something about the situation."

"No Celestia... I don't want you to get hurt..." Snowflake weakly speak.

"Don't worry about me little one... I'll make sure that nothing bad would happen to you or any of my students... I'll figured something out." Celestia added.

"Do you want me to help Blueblood still?" Snowflake asked.

"Well... yes... but your in no condition to do that... so i'll ask someone else." Celestia replied.

"No, I'll help your nephew." Snowflake said.

"A-are you sure?" Celestia asked in worryness.

"I'm sure... but I'm about to faint..." Snowflake replied weakly.

"No problem. I'll call Blueblood afterschool. If your not well by then, don't worry about it. We can wait for another day. Get all the rest you need..." Celestia said.

Snowflake smiled. By this time, Snowflake was so deprived of his strength, that he slowly begin to lose consciousness until he finally passed out. Celestia smiled as she watched Snowflake went to sleep. Celestia then head back to her office, so she can talk to her nephew Blueblood and carried out her day as principal.

* * *

><p><em>*Meanwhile elsewhere*<em>

Somewhere in California, Soarin, one of the members of the famous Wonderbolts, is walking down the street with Spitfire by his side. Both of them just got out of school and heading towards Snowflake's school so they can both see him.

"_UGH..._I'm sooooooo exausted from today..." Spitfire complained.

"Are you sure you want to see Snowflake now? You know you can rest and see him another time." Soarin suggested.

Spitfire nodded her head. "No, I want to see Snowflake. Besides, I have something that I want to tell him."

"Is it to reveal how much you like Snowflake _MORE_ as a friend?" Soarin asked, as he formed a sly smile on his face.

A pinkish blush creeped up onto Spitfire's face. "S-SHUT UP SOARIN! THOUGHT WE DISCUSSED OF NOT TOUCHED UPON THAT SUBJECT!" Spitfire violently punched Soarin on the shoulder.

"OWWW! Okay... sorry..." Soarin moaned in pain.

"Hmph... You deserved that Soarin... for embarrassing me like that..." Spitfire added, as she tried to hide and supressed her blush.

After a while of walking, the 2 athletic pre-teens arrived at a nearby bus stop. As they waited for the bus to come, Spitfire begin to speak. "Hey, do you know what bus we have to to take?"

"Yep! The 51 bus." Soarin replied.

"Okay... and does the 51 bus stop comes here to this stop?" Spitfire asked.

"Let me see... oh! Why, yes it does!" Soarin replied after scrolling the sign a bit.

"Okay, Good..." Spitfire sighed in relief. The two pre-teens waited for their bus to come. After 30 mintues of waiting, the bus finally came. Soarin and Spitfire used their bus pass to pay for the fare and sat at the nearest seat. Due to going to different schools and the distance between the Wonderbolts and Snowflake, it took around 45 mintues to an hour to finally arrivied at the school Snowflake goes to. As they got off the bus, Spitfire and Soarin noticed that many of the students were walking, running and being picked up from their parents. Both of them realized that school was over and with that in mind, Spitfire and Soarin went towards the front office building. Luckily, the directions showed them where the front office is. When they arrived there, bumped into Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Upon meeting face to face, everyone gasped as they reconized each from the other day, where they were at the pool (A/N Chapter 6).

"Hey, I know you guys..." Soarin spoke.

"Yeah! You guys are Snowflake's friends!" Spitfire added.

"OH...MY...G-G-GOD... IT'S YOU! SPITFIRE AND SOARIN! BOTH OF ARE IN THE FAMOUS WONDERBOLTS!" Rainbow Dash shouted in shocked and begin to shake, as she was in the presence of her idols and her eyes were sprakling with life and admiration.

"What are you two doing here?" Twilight asked both Soarin and Spitfire.

"We can here to see to visit Snowflake." Spitfire replied.

Soarin begin to speak. "And for Spitfire to confessed her lo-"

Before Soarin managed to finished his sentence, Spitfire swiftly punched Soarin in the face, knocking off his feet. "SOARIN. WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TELLING LIES!"

"Ouch! I'm not lying Spitfire! You do like Sn-" Soarin tried to speak, only to be punched by Spitfire again.

"Anyway... What are you guys doing here?" Spitfire asked.

"We're hear to see and take Snowflake home, because Snowflake was in the infirmary ever since lunch ended." Pinkie Pie replied.

Spitfire eye-wided at the info of hearing her friend was in the infirmary. "What...? Is he okay?"

"We're waiting to be called so we can see him." Applejack replied.

"Okay you guys. You can go see Snowflake now." One of the staff called them.

The girls, along with Soarin and Spitfire, walked towards the inifirmary and when they got there, they saw Snowflake, sitting up on a nearby bed, both his chest and back mostly covered up by large size white bandages.

Snowflake then lifted his head and saw his friends. "Hey you guys..." Then his face lit up as he saw Soarin and Spitfire was here with them. "Soarin and Spitfire? What are you two doing here?"

Spitfire replied as she embraced Snowflake in a bear hug. "To see you of course." Then, Spitfire ask Snowflake a question. "How are you holding up?"

"Okay I suppose..." Snowflake sighed returned the hug. "Anyway, are you guys ready to go?"

"Yep! We're all ready to go Flakey!" Pinkie Pie shouted brightly.

"Wait... Where all you guys are going anyway?" Soarin asked.

"To Snowflake's house." Twilight Sparkle casually replied to them.

"Speaking of Snowflake's house," Spitfire begin to speak. "Snowflake, one of the reasons that I wanted to see you is that if you could come to my house next weekend?"

"Sure! I would love to come!" Snowflake replied.

"Okay cool! I'll show you where my my house is. And since all of your friends are going to your house right now, I can find out where and how far you've live from me." Spitfire said.

Snowflake nodded his head and slowly got onto his feet. Spitfire decided to hold on to Snowflake and wrapped around Snowflake's neck so he won't fall to the ground. Everyone pitched in and helped Snowflake maintain his balance. Just as they arrived at the bus stop, the bus came. Everyone got on the bus, paid the bus fare and sat in the back of the bus. For the whole time, Snowflake were socializing with Spitfire and Soarin. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were socializing with each other. Rainbow Dash couldn't help to feel nervous being near her idols.

"So Snowflake, how are you dude?" Soarin asked.

"I'm fine." Snowflake replied. Snowflake then looked down and sighed sadly. Both Soarin and Spitfire noticed Snowflake looking sad.

"Snowflake, is there something wrong?" Spitfire asked.

Snowflake looked around to make sure that the girls were not nearby. Soarin and Stipfire are the only two people that Snowflake feel comfortable telling or mentioning about his father. "Remember my father, Natsu?"

Spitfire grew angry upon hearing Snowflake's father. "Yeah... that good for nothing bastard... what about him?"

Snowflake gulped. "He here in California... or on his way here... to take me back..."

Both Spitfire and Soarin eye-wided by Snowflake's revelation of his father being around here.

"*Sigh* I just don't know what to do..." Snowflake looked down with a depressed expresstion on his face.

"I have one... kick your father's a-" Spitfire begin to speak.

"NO! Don't Spitfire!" Snowflake pleaded.

"Why not!" Spitfire yelled.

"Because... you'll get hurt... or worse... killed..." Snowflake replied, worriedly about Spitfire's life.

"_Snowflake_..." Soarin thought, as he worried about his friend.

"I don't care Snowflake... You mean so much to me Snowflake... because I... I..." Spitfire said.

"Spitfire loves you Snowflake... _MORE _as a friend and on a romantic level." Soarin spoke as he couldn't stand Spitfire of hiding her feelings from Snowflake.

In a instant, Snowflake begin to blush furiously. Spitfire turned red also as well, but then turned her head and faced Soarin. "Soarin, why are you telling Snowflake lies?"

"It's not lies! You do lo-" Soarin protested.

"Soarin..." Spitfire growled.

"Tch... Fine..." Soarin sighed as he smacked his lips in frustration.

Spitfire then turned her attention back to Snowflake, with her blush subsided. "Anyway, does your friends know about this?"

"I only told them a _fraction_ of it." Snowflake replied.

"Oh okay. Good. Snowflake, we'll find a way to solved this. We'll get through this..." Spitfire added.

Snowflake stared at Spitfire for the longest minute, until he decided to speak. "Okay, I'll believe in you Spitfire. We'll find a way to beat Natsu in his own game."

"That's the spirit!" Spitfire shouted in encouragement as she begin patting Snowflake on the back. Snowflake shrugged casually and resumed back socializing with the others.

Finally, after what it seems like to be an hour of riding, Snowflake, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Soarin and Spitfire got off the bus and begin walking towards Snowflake's house. When they finally arrived there, Soarin and Spitfire took a good look of Snowflake's duplex house.

"Wow! You have a nice place Snowflake!" Soarin spoke.

"I'll say! I'm deffinally gonna come over here when I get the chance." Spitfire added.

"Thanks! You guys can come and stay if you want Spitfire and Soarin." Snowflake said as he offered Spitfire and Soarin to stay.

"I wish we could, but we have a huge homework project and we need to get it done by this week." Spitfire replied as she sighed.

Snowflake nodded understandily and he and the girls bidded Soarin and Spitfire goodbye and left. Snowflake and the girls entered the duplex house. Upon entering the house, everyone let out a large sigh.

"God, I'm tired..." Snowflake moaned in pain as he slightly touched the X scar wound on his chest.

"Are you gonna be okay _partner_?" Applejack asked.

"I'll manage...ouch!" Snowflake replied as he felt the pain on his chest inflicted upon him.

"Hey dude. Is it okay that I can crash in the living room?" Rainbow Dash asked, as she was feeling fatigue all over her body.

"Sure... this is my house you guys... make yourselfs at home..." Snowflake replied weakily.

The girls thanked Snowflake and begin to rest in the living room, while watching t.v. Today was a very long and hot day at school. It was over 90 degress outside and there was a reason to that; It was a heat wave going on today and the heat wave have been going on for a good 2 weeks and the news informed that the heat wave will last for about a good month, if not longer. The heat wave arrival was bag timing, as the gang's gym class were running laps all the month of November so far. All the other classes that the gang had were getting piled up with harder assignments and if that wasn't bad enough, the semester finals is coming up in a few months and as a result, the teachers are giving out homework that would help the students study for their final. And it wasn't just for middle school students: elementary and high school students are also preparing for finals as well.

As the gang begin to relaxed in the living room, Rarity begin to complain. "Ahh! It's so hot in here, that I'm sweating alot! I don't want to be all smelly and musty!" Rarity then turned her head and faced Snowflake. "Darling, can I turned on the air conditioner?"

Snowflake shook his head slowly and weakly. "Oh by all means, go ahead."

"Thank you Snowflake." Rarity said as she turned on the air conditioner. As the girls felt the cooling air smoothly touching their skin, they begin to relaxed as the girls begin to watched t.v. While the girls were watching t.v., Snowflake was in his room, laying on his bed, writing in his journal.

_Dear Mama,_

_Hey there mama... *sniff* Things are getting bad... so...bad... that I'm crying..._

_The reason why is that Natsu is coming for me or worse, he's already out there to get me... *Sigh* I wish you was here so you can stop this madness... But... I can't rely on you forever... I will take care of this... all at the same time, will protect my friends from him. I have a feeling that this would be the last few entries to talk to you mama... I know what you may be thinking, but I have to do this... I will write when it's time to say goodbye... If i write you after my final entry, it means that I'm fine... If not... well... you probably know what happens to me..._

_Well... It's time for me to go mama..._

_I love you Mama... And I will stop Natsu...at all cost..._

By the time Snowflake finished writing his entry, Snowflake was crying. Snowflake was crying so much that his shirt begin to get soaked from his tears, but he didn't care. He didn't care in the slightest. Snowflake came to fact that he would most likely die from the hands of his own father and although he come to terms that he would die after only living for merely 12 years, he couldn't help to cry for when it was the time to die, he would be forced to leaving everyone he hold dear behind, especially Luna. He didn't want to leave everyone behind, but in order to protect them from the wrath of Natsu, he'll stop him with his life because it was necessary to do. But Snowflake also realized that doing the things what's necessary isn't always an easy thing to do.

This decisional conflict only made Snowflake feel more sad and upset. Snowflake then burried his head on his pillows. Snowflake then heard the door being opened, but Snowflake didn't care anymore, now that he's gonna die soon. Snowflake then noticed the pillows being pulled away until he made eye contact with the person who removed the pillows; Rainbow Dash. Applejack is also here with Rainbow Dash.

"Hey... dude, are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Snowflake stared at both of the girls for the longest 2 minutes until he finally spoke. "I've decided that I'm going to stop Natsu, but..."

"You gonna stop your father by yourself? But?" Applejack begin to speak worridly.

"YOU'LL GET HURT! OR WORSE... wait...YOUR NOT THINKING OF GIVING YOUR LIFE AWAY?" Rainbow Dash added, as she didn't want one of her fears to come true.

"WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE? I DON'T WANT TO DIE! BUT SEEING EITHER ONE OF YOU GUYS DIE FROM MY MISTAKE, THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Snowflake shouted, as he tried not to sound angry, but couldn't because he could not hold back his feelings about his estrained father.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack turn pale. Then, they both looked with each other. Okay, even though that all of them try to encouraged Snowflake that everything would be alright, but Applejack and Rainbow Dash both painfully admitted in their own minds that something _MUST_ be done. Or one of them won't be alive to see their 13th birthday. Then another person came inside Snowflake's room. It was Fluttershy, who she too, heard Snowflake crying.

"Snowflake, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked as she begin to sat down next to Snowflake, in attempts to comfort Snowflake's pain.

Snowflake tried to muster the strength to talk, but couldn't able to as he was still sad.

Rainbow Dash explained that Snowflake would sacrifice his life in attempts to stop Natsu from killing his friends.

Fluttershy then turned her attention to Snowflake. "S-Snowflake? Is that true? Your gonna face your father, knowing that you would die?" Fluttershy was close to bursting into tears.

"*_Sigh*_ Yeah..." Snowflake painfully admitted.

"WHY? YOU COULD HAVE THE POLICE TO HE-"

"And what? Have a restraining order? He haven't done anything to me yet! Because he doesn't know where I am, the police won't help us much, if not at all. And even if we managed to get a restraining order for me, a mere piece of paper will mean nothing to Natsu as he would most likely come after me still." Snowflake interrupted.

"WHAT? THAT WON'T HELP MUCH!" Rainbow Dash yelled in anger.

"Yes but it's the law. All of this is evident that the law is not perfect despite the fact we followed it." Snowflake added as he heavily sighed.

Fluttersnhy couldn't help but to flinched. What Snowflake said was true, even if they were go to the police, they have no clue of what Natsu look like and without a proper discription, they wouldn't be much help. And even if they did and get a restraining order, it still wouldn't help much, as although she haven't met (and not planning to meet) Natsu, but given the description that Snowflake have spoken about him, Fluttershy concluded that whatever they do, won't be enough to save Snowflake. But still, Fluttershy refused to give up hope.

"Snowflake, it's gonna be okay... you just have to have faith... " Fluttershy said as she embraced Snowflake in a hug.

Snowflake stood there for a minute or two until he returned the hug, with a smile on his face. "Alright... I'll have more faith for now on okay..."

"Good to hear Snowflake..." Fluttershy replied softly.

"Let's head downstairs and joined the others _partner_." Applejack spoke as she smiled at the two preteens.

"Or we can go and leave the two _love birds_ alone." Rainbow Dash added as she snickered the idea of Snowflake and Fluttershy being a couple.

Fluttershy blushed a deep ruby red. Snowflake shook his head and speak in a deadpan tone. "Haha. Very funny Rainbow Dash..."

* * *

><p>Snowflake, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dashn arrived downstairs in the living room, where they saw Rarity and Twilight asleep, but Pinkie Pie nowhere to be found.<p>

"Where is Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asked.

"I'll look for her." Snowflake replied.

Snowflake then begin to head to the back patio. Snowflake then noticed someone's uniform on the ground. Just then, he heard his name being called.

"FLAKEY! I SEE YOUR ALL BETTER!"

Snowflake quickly realized that it was Pinkie Pie's voice. Snowflake turned around and saw Pinkie Pie, in the pool with a smile on her face.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?" Snowflake asked.

"Swimming in your pool. Duh! Your pool is AWESOME! It's nice, warm and relaxing..." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Your not swimming in your clothes aren't you?" Snowflake asked in caution.

"No, I'm not swimming in my clothes. Now that would be dumb. Here, I'll show you that I'm not swimming in my clothes." Pinkie Pie replied as she begin to climb out of the pool.

* * *

><p>Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were now watching t.v. while Twilight and Rarity were asleep.<p>

Just then, they heard a scream coming from outside. In fact, the scream is so loud that it caused Twilight and Rarity to wake up.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Twilight asked, as she looked around.

"THAT WAS SNOWFLAKE SCREAMING!" Rainbow Dash replied.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Rainbow Dash ran downstairs and in the patio, where they found both Pinkie Pie and Snowflake, okay and unharmed. However, Snowflake had his eyes completely shut while he was blusing like a tomato. But for a good reason; the girls noticed that Pinkie Pie was in her underwear.

Pinkie Pie stopped trying to open Snowflake's eyes and made eye on contact with the others. "HEY YOU GUYS!" Pinkie Pie let out a huge smile.

However, her smile slowly diminished as she noticed the girls (with the exception of Fluttershy) were not pleased.

Pinkie Pie then frowned at them. "What?"

* * *

><p>"I am <em>so sorry<em> about Pinkie Pie's behavior... I'm _really_ am." Twilight Sparkle apologized repeatily to Snowflake.

"No no... It's quite alright Twilight... Your my friends after all." Snowflake replied casually while retaining his cheerfulness.

Twilight sighed in relief. "Oh good... I'm glad you understand."

Snowflake smiled and patted on Twilight's shoulder. The gang were currently in the living room upstairs, resuming what they were doing before. Pinkie Pie was in the bathroom drying herself off and putting her uniform back on with Rainbow Dash being by her scowling at Pinkie Pie.

"I'm thirsty right now... do you have any water Snowflake?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get you a glass Rarity." Snowflake replied.

"Thanks darling. Your really are a gentleman. You know that Snowflake?" Rarity spoke sweetly.

"People told me that I am, but I tend to be humble about it. But thanks." Snowflake replied as he blushed slightly.

Rarity giggled by the way Snowflake blush. _"Aww... I flattered Snowflake... it's cute to watch him blush like that..."_ Rarity thought.

By the time Snowflake gave Rarity the glass of water, Pinkie Pie came inside the living room, all dried up and dressed in her uniform with Rainbow Dash following her.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie. I'm glad that your okay." Snowflake said.

"Flakey, I'm very sorry on what i did eariler. Hope you can forgive me." Pinkie Pie apologized as she made the "puppy eye" expresstion.

Snowflake couldn't hlep but to blush a bit from Pinkie Pie's expresstion. "Look, It's okay Pinkie Pie. I'm not at you. We're close friends are we not?"

Pinkie Pie gasped, but she became happy and gave Snowflake a bear hug. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"No...problem... Pinkie... Pie..." Snowflake managed to reply back as he was getting squished before passing out.

Rainobw Dash managed to separate Pinkie Pie and Snowflake and Snowflake managed to catched his breathe. After a while, Pinkie Pie begin to speak in her usual cheerful tone. "Next time, I will swim naked instead of swimming in my underwear."

Snowflake immediately spitted out his water that he made while Pinkie Pie was apologizing eariler. Rainbow Dash face palm at Pinkie Pie's answer. "Pinkie Pie! SWIMMING NAKED IS EVEN WORSE THAN SWIMMING IN YOU UNDERWEAR!"

"Rainbow Dash, It's cool. I know what Pinkie Pie mean. You don't have to get angry ar her." Snowflake said, as she tried to reasoned with Rainbow Dash and put the incident behind.

Rainbow Dash raised her eye brow. "Wait, so you _want_ to see Pinkie Pie _naked_?"

"That's not what I meant Rainbow Dash..." Snowflake added as he sighed.

"Rainbow Dash, quick trying to see if _partner_ is a pervert. Snowflake is not a pervert and you know it." Applejack snapped as she knew what Rainbow Dash was trying to do and did not like it.

Rarity agreed with Applejack's statement. "If Snowflake was a pervert, I wouldn't be calling darling a gentleman."

"Your right... I'm sorry Snowflake for keep on doubting you..." Rainbow Dash apologized as she blushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay Rainbow Dash. Let's just put all of this behind okay?" Snowflake asked while retaining his smile.

"Sounds good to me dude. You know, out of all the people i met so far in my life, you are like the most nicest person. You have like near limitless of patience and tolerance and don't get mad that often." Rainbow Dash complimented.

"Thanks. Anyway, what time is it already?" Snowflake asked.

"It's...OH! 5:30 p.m." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Hey Snowflake, do you have plans over the weekend?" Rarity asked.

"No I don't." Snowflake replied.

"Wonderful! My parents are going out of town this weekend and I don't want to be at my house all day. So, I was hoping that I could stay at your house for the weekend. That is, if you let me?" Rarity explained.

"Are you parents would be okay with you staying with a _boy_?" Snowflake asked.

"Don't worry about it. Even though that my Ma and Pa didn't meet you yet, I've talked so much about you and my parents are easy going parents. So yeah, they're okay with it." Rarity replied.

"Oh okay." Snowflake spoke.

"Speaking of which, hey Flakey? Can I come to your this weekind?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Sure Pinkie Pie." Snowflake replied.

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she jumped up and down happily.

"Can I come too dude?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure! Mind asking me what's the occasion of wanting to come to my house?" Snowflake asked.

"Well, the news that was on eariler said that all through this weeked, the temperature will be around 100 degrees, if not more." Rairty replied.

"And since your one of the few, if not the only person that we know that owns a pool..." Rainbow Dash added.

"We wanted to come to your house Flakey." Pinkie Pie commented.

"Well okay you guys. I haven't told any of you this but, you guys are welcomed to my house anytime. My house is your house now and forever, that includes your guys family too. And I'm not just saying of exaggerating. I speak the truth and mean what I say." Snowflake said.

"You really mean that Snowflake?" Fluttershy asked.

Snowflake nodded his head. "Yes, I really mean that."

"Wow... Snowflake... That's very touching..." Twilight Sparkle spoke softly.

"Well, It's the truth." Snowflake added.

"Snowflake, eariler at school during sixth, Pinkie Pie told us that you were in the prinipal office. What was the reason that Celestia want to see you?' Flutterhsy asked.

"As a matter, I was wondering that too Snowflake." Twilight Sparkle added.

"Celestia wanted to me hang out with his nephew, Blueblood and to he-"

"Blueblood! You mean the famous Blueblood?" Rarity asked, interrupting Snowflake.

"Oh, so you know about him too?" Snowflake asked.

"YES! MOST GIRLS DREAMED ABOUT ASKING BLUEBLOOD OUT ON A DATE! INCLUDING ME!" Rarity replied. "YOU ARE LIKE A _MAGNET _OF FAMOUS AND WELL KNOWN PEOPLE! I AM HONORED TO BE YOUR FRIEND SNOWFLAKE! TRUELY, I REALLY AM!"

Snowflake blushed a bit from Rarity's comment on how she honored the relationship that she had with Snowflake. "Wow... Rarity... I'm touched for you to say that..."

Rarity then quickly hugged Snowflake. "Your welcome darling."

For the rest of the day, the gang stayed at Snowflake's house socializing with each other. After a while, they got hungry and Snowflake made for him and the girls. Because it was still warm when it got dark and Snowflake was still sapped from and energy and from the significant blood loss from his badly X scar, Snowflake had frozen BBQ chicken wings and frozen french fries. By the time that everyone finished dinner, it was 9:30 at night, Twilight Sparkle begin to speak upon realizing how late it got. "It's getting late you guys. We should go."

The girls nodded, packed up their things and bidded Snowflake goodnight and left Snowflake's house. Upon locking the front door, Snowflake turned off the lights and the t.v. in the living room and head towards his room and get ready for bed. As he changed into his pajamas, he then noticed his that his cell phone bgin to ring. Snowflake checked his cell phone number. It was Luna's number. Snowflake answer the call.

"Hello?" Snowflake begin to speak.

"Hey Snowflake. It's Luna." Lunad replied.

"Hi Luna. Are you okay?" Snowflake asked.

"Yeah... I'm okay. I'm at the airport right now." Luna replied.

"Really? You are?" Snowflake was suprised that Luna is at the airport.

"Yep, my flight is leaving in two hours and man, it is packed with people." Luna replied.

"Well that I can understand since it's November and Thanksgiving is around the corner." Snowflake said.

"Haha... True..." Luna added as she chuckled a bit.

"Anyway, when are you gonna be in California?" Snowflake asked.

"Like _very _early in the morning. Around 1:30 a.m." Luna replied.

"Oh..." Snowflake spoke. "How are you gonna get here to my house?"

"I can rent a car nearby the airport." Luna replied.

"And do you want me to wake up so I can open the door for you when you arrive here?" Snowflake asked.

"I managed to have a spare key so no, you waking up won't be necessary." Luna reply casually.

"Oh okay..." Snowflake said.

"Anyway, I'll see you in the morning Snowflake." Luna spoke.

"Okay, I love you Luna." Snowflake said.

"And I love you too Snowflake." Luna reply.

"Bye Luna." Snowflake added.

"Bye Snowflake." Luna said.

And with that, Luna hang up the phone. Snowflake let out a smile as he would finally see Luna and be safe from Natsu's wrath. Not that Luna would fight against Natsu, at least not physically, Luna can help Snowflake dealing with Natsu.

Snowflake hopped into bed, with a smile on his face. After a while of watching t.v. and laying down, Snowflake finally fell asleep.

_*Meanwhile at Soarin and Spirfire's house*_

* * *

><p>Soarin and Spitfire were currently in the bed, watching t.v.<p>

"*Yawn* Man, I'm feeling sleepy." Soarin spoke tiredly as he yawned.

"I can't believed you told Snowflake that I loved him. THAT'S NOT TURE!" Spitfire spoke angry as she turned of the light.

"Spitfire, Spitfire, Spitfire. You know as well as I do that you have been in love with Snowflake ever since all of us were 8 years old." Soarin begin to argue.

"SOARIN... YOU BETTER DROP THIS SIT-" Spitifire threatened.

"NO! I WILL NOT! YOU LOVE SNOWFLAKE DEEPLY, BUT YOU KEEP ON HIDING IT! YOUR HIDING YOUR FEELINGS! SNOWFLAKE IS A VERY NICE PERSON AND HE'LL UNDERSTAND YOUR FEELINGS! HE'S NOT THE TYPE OF PERSON TO LAUGH OR TO MAKE FUN OF YOU WHEN REVEALING YOUR FEELINGS TO HIM AND DEEP DOWN YOU KNOW IT TOO!" Soarin shouted, not caring in the world that he might get assaulted from Spitfire.

Spitfire blushed until her whole face was red. But since it was too dark to see, Soarin didn't see her blushing face, much to her relief. "Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"But Spitf-" Soarin begin to speak.

"GO TO SLEEP SOARIN! OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP AGAIN!" Spitfire threatened. "Your _lucky_ that I'm too tired to lay a finger on you..."

Soarin sighed and layed down on his bed.

_"Spitfire... I just want you to be happy..."_ Was the last thing Soarin thought before he finally fell asleep.


	10. Ex Ch3: Life of Big Macintosh

_**Hey there everyone! Allenfairytail here, back from finishing the spring semester! Now that I'm done with school, I can finally work on my stroies 100% of the time. **_

_**To begin with, this chapter would introduced 2 new oc's as requested from a long time from not adding more oc's (due to a long list and requests). This chapter would be mostly about the life going on with Applejack's older brother, Big Macintosh, marking the first chapter that doesn't involved with the main six and Snowflake, although they will appear in the beginning of the chapter.**_

_**Now, I present to you all the third installment of the extra chapters. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.**_

* * *

><p>"Ugh..."<p>

"Man... Dashie you look _awful_..."

"Told ya you shouldn't have went swimming when you've already caught a cold."

"Don't remind me..."

"And your temperature is... whoa... 87 degrees. You_ are _sick Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash moaned in pain and just buried her head on her pillow. Snowflake, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Spike were currently at Rainbow Dash's house, atteneding to Rainbow Dash's needs. Rainbow Dash caught a cold 2 weeks ago and in spite of the warnings that Twilight pointed out to her, Rainbow Dash went swimming in ocean anyway. Her decision to swim in the dirty sea made her even more sicker and as a result, Rainbow Dash were reduced to be bed-ridden.

As Rainbow Dash was sluggishly trying to get up and move, Snowflake, who happened to be nearby her, sat down on Rainbow Dash's bed. "Are you okay Rainbow Dash?"

"I'll manage..." Rainbow Dash weakily replied.

"Dashie, do that mean that you won't go to the movies with us tonight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No, I am going to the movies with you guys. I'm not going to let this cold keep me from having fun." Rainbow Dash bashfully replied.

"No, your staying in bed. We'll just have to go without you." Twilight said.

"Aw come on!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Rainbow Dash, do you know where the bathroom is?" Snowflake asked

"Down on the right in the hallway dude." Rainbow Dash replied.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door coming all the way from the living room.

"I'll get it!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she ran towards to the living room.

"Anyway, what movie are you guys going to see?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight: Breaking Dawn." Rairty replied.

"BLECH! THAT SENSELESS LOVE MOVIE?" Rainbow Dash asked as she sticked out her tounge.

"It's not senseless, it's the _perfect _love story." Rarity replied.

"I beg to differ." Applejack disagreed.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Pinkie Pie and another girl. Everyone (except Snowflake) looked at the mysterious girl. Rainbow Dash however, got out out of her bed.

"UV BOOM!" Rainbow Dash shouted happily.

"DASHIE!" The mysterious girl shouted back happily.

The girls then realized that the girl was their long time friend and Rainbow Dash's cousin; UV Boom. UV Boom had tannish-white skin and basically long straight hair that 'flairs' at the end, giving her a tomboyish look, like her cousin Rainbow Dash. Her hair is dark blue with rainbow colors at the ends and a large band of hair is golden in her front bangs, covering her left eye. UV Boom's face is simple but pretty and had blue eyes with amber flecks. UV Boom wears red converse with grey skinny jeans, a white tanktop that looks like its been splattered with rainbow paint, a black leather jacket with her favorite tattoo mark design sewn onto the front left pocket, and headphones around her neck, not earbuds.

"How have you been UV Boom?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm holding up okay... I've heard some rumors that your dad were looking for you and your mother." UV Boom replied.

Rainbow Dash's expression changed into an unpleasent frown. Rainbow Dash remembered the reason why she living by herself; her father. Before she was born, Rainbow Dash's dad wanted a girl who would act "girly" so she be "daddy's little girl". But when Rainbow Dash's father found out that Rainbow Dash was a tomboy and did not like to wear anything girly, he started to have "difficulties" adjusting and deal with Rainbow Dash's tomboyish nature. Rainbow Dash's mom however, loved Rainbow Dash and noted that her tomboyish personality as "one of a kind" and made her strong and fierce.

When Rainbow Dash turned 8, Rainbow Dash's parents got into an huge arguement about Rainbow Dash's personality. During the argument, Rainbow Dash's dad exploded and abused Rainbow Dash's mom and her own daughter for "standing up against him." Rainbow Dash's mother got Rainbow Dash and ran away. Rainbow Dash's father went after them. After a while of running away, Rainbow Dash's mother founded a new place to live and both her and Rainbow Dash lived together. Because Rainbow Dash's mother was an famous actress, she tend to be away from home like yearly, leaving her daughter at home to take care of herself, which Rainbow Dash doesn't mind since Rainbow Dash is feircely independent.

"Are you okay Dashie?" UV Boom asked.

"Yeah... where did you come from?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"From your mother's house." UV Boom replied.

"*Whew* Good... didn't want you stay with my dad..." Rainbow Dash said.

"OH CRAP! We need to go! The movie is about to start!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Your right! We'll see you when we get back Rainbow Dash." Rarity said.

"Yeah... see you later guys... have fun at the movies..." Rainbow Dash said in dulless as she watched the girls and Spike leave the room.

"Where are they going?" UV Boom asked.

"To the movies to see that new Twilight movie." Rainbow Dash replied.

"BLECH! REALLY?" UV Boom asked in disgusted.

"I know right!" Rainbow Dash added in agreement.

Just then, The bedroom door opened, revealing Snowflake.

"Snowflake? What are you still doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I wanted to stay here and take care of you since your ill." Snowflake replied.

"I can take care of myself you know. I'm not a _helpless_ girl." Rainbow Dash said bitterly.

"There is another reason why wanted to stay at your house. I'm not fond of the Twilight series." Snowflake admited.

"Really?" Rainbow Dash was shocked to here that Snowflake is does not like the Twilight series, despite of Snowflake being in heavily interested into romantic stories.

"Nope..." Snowflake then saw UV Boom. "Hello there. Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is UV Boom. I'm Rainbow Dash's cousin and sister." UV Boom introduced herself.

"Cousin and sister?" Snowflake asked.

"UV Boom and I are cousins, but we see each other as sisters." Rainbow Dash added.

"Oh okay." Snowflake nodded his head. "Anyway, i'll be right back with you homemade tea and soup." Snowflake exited the room.

"Dashie, who is that boy?" UV Boom asked, feeling interested.

"That's Snowflake. He's an awesome dude to hang out with." Rainbow Dash replied with a happy grin on her face.

"Do _either_ of the girls have feelings for Snowflake?" UV Boom asked.

"No... at least not yet..." Rainbow Dash replied casually.

"Do _you_ have feelings for him?" UV Boom asked.

"What? No! Gross!" Rainbow Dash replied is disgusted.

"Oh okay..." UV Boom said.

"Why are you asking to see if- wait a minute... do you... have a..." Rainbow Dash begin to speak as she thinks for a second.

"Maybe... but only a little bit..." UV Boom reply.

"Oh so you do now... I'll have to do something about it..." Rainbow Dash said as she winked at UV Boom.

"Like what?" UV Boom asked.

"You'll see UV. You'll see..." Rainbow Dash formed a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>*Meanwhile elsewhere*<em>

At Applejack's family farm, Big Macintosh just finished up his homework. As most of his family were out, he is the only person present at the house, looking after the farm. As he went towards the kitchen to get something to eat, he heard a knock on his door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Big Macintosh asked.

Big Macintosh walked towards the door and opened it. He then met face to face with a familier face.

"Macintosh! Hey there!"

Macintosh smiled at the person who knocked on the door. The person that knocked on the door was none other than his close friend Sunset. Sunset had nice tan skin and dark brown eyes and she is a few inches shorter than Big Macintosh. Her hair is hanging down to her lower back and It was wavy and dark brown. Sunset wore a nice orange sun sleeveless dress, and has a palette/paintbrush tattoo on her left hip, although Macintosh couldn't see it due to Sunset wearing a dress. Both of Sunset's ears are pierced at least twice and has a dot under her right eye. Lastly, Sunset wore a heartshaped locket that Big Macintosh himself gave her with his name engraved on it, in honor of the relationship that he had with her. She was also carrying a nice size drawing notebook, due to her being an artist who is left handed.

"Why hello there Sunset. Nice for you to come by here." Big Macintosh spoke.

Sunset couldn't help but to smile a bit. "I missed you so much." Sunset also had a country accent like Big Macintosh and his family.

Macintosh gave Sunset a hug. "I missed you too. Come on in."

Sunset smiled and let herself inside the house.

"Are you hungry Sunset?" Macintosh asked.

"I am a little bit." Sunset replied.

"Okay, I'll make you some food for you then." Big Macintosh added.

"Thank you..." Sunset smiled.

Because Big Macintosh live on a farm, running out of food rarely happens to his family. Big Macintosh made some scrambled eggs, bacon, hash brown, roasted honey ham, biscits and cut up some apple slices. He also poured some orange juice for them.

"So, how are you today Sunset?" Big Macintosh asked as he started the conversation.

"I'm good... what about you?" Sunset said.

"I'm pretty good myself." Macintosh replied with a small smile.

"That's good. Hey um...Macintosh...?" Sunset asked.

"Eeyep?" Machintosh said.

"Um... do you want to hang out sometime more often?" Sunset asked as she blushed slightly.

"Sure Sunset. I would like that. It's just that I have to constant work on the farm alot." Big Macintosh replied as he sighed heavily from the thought of working on the farm everyday.

"Are you getting a little stressed out from working too much?" Sunset asked, concered for his well being and health.

"Yeah, a little." Big Macintosh reply in a huff.

Macintosh and Sunset continued to socialized as they ate brunch together. After they finished eating, Big Macintosh and Sunset decided to head up to Big Macintosh's room and watch t.v. together. As the two teenagers were watching t.v., Sunset begin to draw in her notebook.

"Ahh... I see you love to draw alot." Macintosh spoke.

"Eeyup..." Sunset reply.

"That's good. Least you have a talent that you can really enjoy." Big Macintosh said.

"You really mean that Macintosh?" Sunset couldn't help but to blush from Macintosh's compliment.

"Eeyup. I do." Macintosh replied.

"Thanks..." Sunset then layed her head onto Macintosh's shoulder. Big Macintosh couldn't help but to blush Sunset resting on his shoulder. He don't say much... but Macintosh has strong feelings for Sunset, as he and Sunset have been "best friends" for a long time and over the years, they have become closer and closer. In fact, some of the students at school constantly asked Big Macintosh or Sunset to see if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Despite Macintosh and Sunset saying that they were just "best friends" and nothing more, the students still strongly belived that Macintosh and Sunset were a "couple" in their eyes.

As Macintosh were watching t.v., Sunset then wrapped her arms around Macintosh's arm. "Macintosh..."

Macintosh's blush begin to deepened. Macintosh then realized that Sunset was getting sleepy. With this knowledge in mind, Macintosh decided to lay Sunset down on his bed. While laying Sunset, Macintosh noticed something... Sunset's dress was a little up and it was up enough to expose her orange panties. Macintosh couldn't help but to blush profusely at the sight of seeing his best friend undergarment. Not wanting the lustful temptation get the best of him, Macintosh quickly exited the bedroom and buried his now red cherry head in his knees.

_"Oh my god... Did I just saw my best friend's panties?"_ Mactinosh embarrassedly thought. He then slowly lifted his head as he begin to realized something.

_"Am I... falling... in love... with Sunset...?"_ Macintosh asked himself. _"That can't be... I can't fall in love with someone as Sunset... She has a boyfriend... Plus, I haven't even told my folks the part that I'm falling in love with someone...but maybe it won't be so bad... I mean... my family likes Sunset so much that they considered her an additional member of the family, just like that one fellow Snowflake, Applejack's best friend. *Sigh* Okay... I need to calm down and think for a minute... I know... I'll call Applejack... maybe she'll help."_ Macintosh then got out his cell phone and begin dailing his younger sister's phone number.

* * *

><p><em>*At the movie theater*<em>

Applejack along with her friends Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike and Fluttershy were now inside the movie theater, lining up for snacks, until Applejack noticed her cell phone was ringing. Applejack excused herself from the line answered her phone.

"Hello?" Applejack spoke.

"Hey Applejack, It's Macintosh." Big Macintosh replied.

"HOWDY THERE BIG BROTHER!" Applejack shouted in delight to hear her older brother's voice.

"Listen sis... I have a problem... and... I was hoping that you could at least help me..." Macintosh said.

"SURE! I'll would love to help you! Now, tell me what's the matter Macintosh?" Applejack asked.

"Well... It's just... remember Sunset?" Macintosh begin to speak.

"That one sweet gal that in your class at school?" Applejack asked.

"Yes... you see... I think i'm falling in love with her..." Macintosh reply slowly.

"You are? AWWW! I'm proud of ya! I mean, my family likes Sunset very much in fact, we considered her _part of the family_. I _knew_ you had a _thing _for her!" Applejack squealed in joy for her older brother to find his first love.

"Thanks... it's just... Sunset has a boyfriend already... and even if she didn't have a boyfriend... I don't know how can I express myself... towards her... what can I say...?" Macintosh added, as he was feeling more conflicted and confused from every second passing by.

"Ouch... well... I won't be as much help here... but I will say this; be truthful and honest with Sunset. Tell her that you love her and how her life mean to you. And as for her boyfriend, don't worry about it. Sunset told me that she dumped him after he abusing her." Applejack explained.

"Really...? Okay... I'll be honest with her... thanks sis..." Macintosh said.

"No problem big brother! Y'all have a good evening." Applejack said.

"Wait Sis! Before you go... can I asked you something?" Macintosh spoke.

"Sure Macintosh!" Applejack said.

"Do you like your friend Snowflake?" Macintosh asked cautionly.

Applejack couldn't help but to raise her eye brow a bit. "As a friend, yes. Why?"

"Well... it's just that... you constantly talk about him and our family see's this as a red flag that you do or might have feelings for him." Big Macintosh reply.

Applejack couldn't help but to blush slightly from what Macintosh said. What he said was true. Applejack did talked and mentioned about Snowflake alot but for a good reason; she wanted her family know about Snowflake so they can recognized him and know him better and to treat him as family, just like her friend Fluttershy, so that neither Snowflake or Fluttershy won't be or feel lonely.

"*SIgh* I just talk about Snowflake so much with our family so he won't feel lonely and he can have a family that he can turned to in case he have alot of problems and need help, instead of doing and handling everything himself. Our grandma said doing everything by yourself would cause alot of pressure and stress, and I don't want anything happened to him because..." Applejack spoke.

"Because you like him." Big Macintosh added, interrupting Applejack.

"No I don't. Well...maybe...? I don't know... Look, I have to go... movie's about to start... remember what I said and be honest with Sunset okay. Bye!" Applejack said hastily as she quickly hanged up the phone to joined her friends.

"Applejack, who was that calling you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Big Macintosh, my older brother. He's in love with somebody and he'd asked me for advice." Applejack tried her best to smile.

"He is? AWWW! Give my deepest regards to your brother Applejack." Rarity said in encouragement.

"Thanks... let's just get to the movie..." Applejack said as she begin to head to the movie theater with her friends following her.

* * *

><p><em>*Back with Big Macintosh* <em>

Macintosh just sighed as he just got off the phone. Macintosh went back to his room and checked Sunest, who was still sleeping with her panties still visible for Macintosh to see. With a heavy sigh, Macintosh went up to Sunset to wake her up, while trying not to look or stare at her panties. Macintosh then shook her head a little to wake her up until Sunset finally opened her eyes and saw Big Macintosh in front of her.

Sunset yawned. "Hey there Macintosh... Um... why are you blushing?"

"Your dress it a little up..." Macintosh replied.

"Huh?" Sunset was dazed until she noticed and saw her panites were visable and display. She quickly straightened her dress and covered her panties. Sunset then look at Macintosh, blushing like a _"school girl". _"I'm so sorry!"

"It's... okay...no... I should be the _one_ to apologized cause I did stared at your panties." Macintosh replied, feeling too embarrassed to make eye contact with Sunset. "But I've tried not too! I'm sorry..."

Sunset got up and gave Macintosh a warm hug. "Macintosh, don't feel embarrassed... It's my fault... so don't feel embarrassed okay..."

"Are you sure?" Macintosh asked, still feeling embarrassed.

Sunset smiled at Macintosh. "Positive."

For the rest of the day, Sunset and Macintosh were at Macintosh's bedroom, socializing and watching t.v. together. By the time it became evening, Macintosh and Sunset noticed the door being opened, revealing Granny Smith and and Apple Bloom.

"MACINTOSH!" Apple Bloom happily shouted as she ran towards Macintosh for a hug.

"Hey Apple Bloom, hey grandma." Macintosh greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Smith and hello Apple Bloom." Sunset begin to greet.

"SUNSET!" Apple Bloom shouted as she saw Sunset and gave her as well.

"Hey there Apple Bloom." Sunset spoke as she returned the hug.

"Good evening Sunset." Granny Smith greeted.

Sunset smiled and greeted Ganny Smith back. Apple Bloom then exited Macintosh's room along with Granny Smith, leaving the two teenagers alone together again. As they sat down on the bed, Macintosh begint to speak. "Sunset?"

Sunset made eye contact with Macintosh. "Yes Big Macintosh?"

Macintosh became hesitant on what he's about to say. "What do you see in a guy that you wants as a your boyfriend?"

Sunset couldn't help but to blush a bit from Macintosh's question. Slowly but surely, she calmed down and begin to answer her best friend's question. "Funny, sweet, charming, a little protective, knows not to force me to do anything I don't want to, umm...let's see...I also like a guy that would express his feelings to me if he were my boyfriend."

"Really?" Macintosh was astonished by Sunset's answer.

"Yep! Anyway, it's getting late... I should get going... Nice to see you again! Hopefully we can hand out more." Sunset said as she got up and grabbed her drawing book and bag.

"Okay, I'll walk you out then." Big Macintosh and walked out the room, escorting his friend to the door downstairs in the living room.

"I'll see you later Sunset." Macintosh said.

"Bye... see you in class..." Sunset said as she exited the house bwgin walking out of the barn and heading towards home. As she walked, Sunset waved at Macintosh, which Macintosh waved back.

Macintosh entered back into the house and resumed towards his room until Apple Bloom called him. "Macintosh! We've brought some dinner home while were out. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am." Maintosh followed his sister to the kitchen, where Granny is slowly taking out some food, which consisted of BBQ beef, ribs, BBQ beans and potato salad. And to top it all off, some slices of apple pie.

Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh and Granny Smith ate dinner together as a family. Whle they ate, Granny Smith begin to speak. "So Macintosh, where is Applejack is right now?"

"Still with her friends. There at the movie theatre." Macintosh replied.

"I bet she's having a good time with her best friend/crush Snowflake." Apple Bloom added forming a smile on her face, pitcuring and liking the idea of Snowflake and Applejack being a couple.

"HA! I bet she is." Granny Smith added.

Macintosh begin to chuckle a bit and resumed eating dinner. Just then, Macintosh's cell phone rang. Macintosh answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Macintosh. It's Applejack." Applejack reply.

"Hey Applejack. Where are you?" Macintosh asked.

"At Rainbow Dash's house now. Listen, I'm gonna stay at her place for the night." Applejack replied happily.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight." Macintosh said.

"Goodnight Big Brother." Applejack replied and hung up the phone.

"Applejack is going to be at her friend's house?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Looks like it." Macintsoh reply.

Granny Smith, Apple Bloom and Macintosh enjoyly ate their dinner and dessert until they finished it. Afterwards, they decided to go to bed. All three of them bided goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Big Macintosh swiched out of his clothes and into his pajamas, hopped into his, covered up and laid down. After a few mintues, Macintosh finally fell alseep.

Today has been a calm and nice day for Macintosh's day off. He spend some time with his crush Sunset and relaxed for the day. Who know's, maybe Sunset would begin to like him back and confessed her feelings to him.

It would be the _perfect _"happy ending" both for him and for Sunset.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone. It's Allenfairytail. Wow.. It's been a while the last time I updated this story. But Sadly... I have some bad news.**_

_**I'm discontinuing Middle School Days. I'm sorry to have to no longer work on this story. It's just after some needed advice from Auto-Assist, and from going to other fanfiction stories sites like Fimfiction (it's like the fanfiction, only it's exclusive for My Little Pony Stories) I realized that my stories are "poorly writen" and I was unsatisfied of how the direction the story was going. So, after much time debating, I've decided to stop posting chapters of Middle School Days.**_

_**However... I still have this story format in mind so I've decided to make another story. It's called School Stories. School Stories will be like Middle School Days, but School Stories will featured Middle School And High School years. There will new rules too.**_

_**First, there will be an oc limit so get your oc's in ASAP and lastly, Forums. For the first time, I WON'T be accepting oc's from reviews. I recently found out that people can get reported and afterwards can get banned for getting reported many times. So therefore, Submit your oc's in the forums. If you don't I won't accepted your oc. Period.**_

_**Here's the link to the forum: www. fanfiction. net myforums/Allenfairytail/2155634/ There are no spaces in between. I put spaces due to this website's problem of clearing anything that has www. and what not. So when you copy and paste it, on the areas that have spaces, just backspace it. It'll help.**_

_**Well... that's about it everyone. Hope you guys can understand. See in School Stories.**_


End file.
